Darkest Before Dawn
by Bellatrix Hale
Summary: Secuela de Midnight Sun SLASH, DM / HP. Después del torneo, Rial Black regresa a Hogwarts para su 5º año. Él y sus amigos tendran que tratar con Umbridge, los problemas normales, los prejuicios y todo junto con un Señor Oscuro.
1. Prólogo: Recuerdos

Título: Darkest Before Dawn 

Autor: Herald-MageAnduli

Traductora: Bellatrix Hale 

Género: Drama, Romance 

Personajes principales: Harry, Draco, Severus Snape, Sirius Black 

Personajes secundarios: Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, y más y más! 

Resumen: DMHP. Cuando su quinto año comienzo Rial Black (Harry) y Draco no solo se encuentran luchando contra los problemas normales de la adolescentes sino también con los prejuicios de la Luz y con el fanatismo de la Oscuridad. Secuela de Midnight Sun.

•••••••••• 

Prólogo 

Era una tarde sofocante de julio uno de los que rogabas por una camiseta y pantalones cortos y un frío vaso de jugo de calabaza. La figura sentada en el balcón desde hacía bastante tiempo había caído en esa tentación. Sus ojos se cerraron y se echó hacia atrás en una silla,su piel se transformó de una palidez fantasmal a un bronceado dorado claro, su liso y negro cabello brillaba saludablemente, cayendo hasta los lóbulos de sus orejas, por lo general escondido detrás de una oreja, sus rasgos aristocráticos se veían afectadas sólo por el largo tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su cara, era una serpiente que brillaba con una mezcla de negro y verde oscuro con el sol; la cabeza de la serpiente yacía junto al inicio de su pómulo y se enroscaba alrededor de su oreja y por el hueco de su garganta, la punta de su cola estaba en su clavícula. Parecía haber sido tallada en su piel.  
Él abrió los oscuros ojos esmeralda y se sentó con un suspiro. Rial Black miró al poniente hacia el sol con melancolía; disfrutaba de estar aquí y tomar el sol.  
Este verano había sido tan diferente de sus últimos 15 años. Por una vez no tenía que preocuparse de ser cazado e insultado por su gemelo, ni tampoco temor por asistir a las comidas con la familia. Podía ser él mismo.  
Rial no era aceptado en el hogar familiar Potter como lo era Zachary; aquí era bienvenido y se notaba sólo con ver su dormitorio; tenía un pequeño conjunto de habitaciones para su uso, incluyendo su propio pequeño laboratorio de pociones. Había estado cerca brincar de entusiasmo y la alegría cuando su padre Sirius le había mostrado la habitación. Estaba decidido a aumentar sus habilidades y conocimientos de pociones; que era su tema favorito en Hogwarts.  
Sonrió mientras consideraba cuánto había cambiado en un año. El año pasado había sido llamado Harry Potter, el gemelo más pequeño del famoso Zachary Potter, el 'niño que vivió ". Que había sido ignorado toda su vida en favor de su gemelo mayor, hasta el punto de que su padre James Potter había suprimido su magia para evitar que asistiera a la escuela.  
Se había roto el encanto de supresión en el verano y había asistido a Hogwarts por primera vez en su cuarto año. Se había convertido en amigo de Draco Malfoy y había sido seleccionado en la casa de Slytherin, donde de inmediato había conseguido tres amigos más: Blaise Zabini, Torian Lestrange y Pansy Parkinson que se le habían unido en muchas travesuras y le ayudaron a prepararse para el torneo de los tres magos.  
Había sido repudiado en su segundo día de clases, tomó el nombre Rial el mismo día en el que entró al torneo.

Había completado tres arduas tareas y vio morir a un estudiante extranjero. También había visto el ascenso de Voldemort y observó como Zachary le había dejado para morir en el cementerio.  
El puño de Rial se apretó. Recordar los finales del año pasado todavía lo enfurecían. Había conseguido su venganza sin embargo. Ludo Bagman había llegado a través de él y lo había nombrado Campeón de los tres magos. La Copa estaba abajo en una vitrina en la sala de estar, también había recibido un premio de quinientos galeones.  
Después de las vacaciones de verano había esperado que Sirius no tardará en colocar el dinero en una caja fuerte para él una vez que se hubiera cumplido los 17, para su sorpresa Sirius le había dado rienda suelta sobre la manera de utilizar el dinero, solamente aconsejándole que actuará con cuidado y realmente pensara acerca de sus compras. Rial había colocado la mitad de ella en una bóveda, tenía la intención de utilizar el resto para comprar útiles escolares, algunos libros de lectura de la luz y tal vez una nueva escoba.  
El año anterior Draco había mencionado que le quería hacer una prueba para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. De acuerdo con el rubio era ridículamente brillante y sabía que sus reflejos eran extremos. Y le habían sido útiles para evitar a su medio gemelo. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la última vez que había visto a Draco le vino a la cabeza y resistió un rubor.  
Justo antes de salir de su compartimiento en el Expreso de Hogwarts el mes pasado Draco le había dado su primer beso. Había actuado como un completo tonto, incapaz de siquiera pensar hasta que Draco casi había dejado el compartimento. Desde entonces había recibido dos cartas de Draco, uno que confirman su invitación a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, la otra era una confirmación de que Draco y su padre Lucius estarían encantados de asistir a su cumpleaños 17.  
Rial era casi un año mayor que sus amigos, ya que había nacido en 1979. Este debería haber sido su quinto año, pero Zachary había sido retenido.  
Y James no había querido que el hijo que su antiguo amigo estuviera un año superior que su famoso heredero e hizo que el Departamento de Educación mantuviera a Rial igual. Al principio Rial había estado furioso por ser frenado, pero ahora estaba feliz por ello.  
Sonrió, esta noche era 30 de julio, su cumpleaños era mañana, sería la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que le darían. Iba ser algo sencillo, sólo unos pocos amigos y el hermano de su padre, Regulus. Rial aún tenía que conocer al hermano menor de su padre; él era un Inefable y siempre estaba muy ocupado.  
Sirius le había mostrado una foto de él y su hermano cuando habían sido más joven y eran casi idénticos.

Caminó dentro de su dormitorio y cerró las puertas del balcón. Era casi la hora de ir a cenar. 

Sirius Black se sentó en su silla favorita, hojeando un informe de la última incursión del Ministerio. Habían sido enviados a capturar a tres presuntos partidarios de Mortífagos, la incursión había sido un éxito, sin embargo, el interrogatorio de los cautivos no lo había sido. Él frunció el ceño al leer las últimas líneas del informe y lo arrojó lejos con una cara de disgusto.  
Hubo un ligero pop y el elfo doméstico Kreacher apareció, se inclinó y dijo:

— Señor, lamento interrumpirlo, pero hay un visitante en el vestíbulo —. 

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Sirius, frotándose la sien con dos dedos. Si se trata de Hawthorne de nuevo … —. 

— Severus Snape — Fue la rápida respuesta —. 

Sirius parpadeó sorprendido y dijo:

— Muéstrale el camino hasta aquí Kreacher —. 

Kreacher desapareció y unos instantes después volvió con el maestro de pociones. 

— Toma asiento — Sirius hizo un gesto a las sillas suaves y confortables repartidas por la sala de estar privada de la familia, llamó la atención del elfo doméstico y dijo:

— Trae para nuestro huésped todo lo que le gustaría beber y un pequeño vaso de whisky de fuego —. 

Kreacher desapareció con otro fuerte estallido y Sirius hizo una mueca. 

— ¿Dolor de cabeza? —.Severus dijo con sequedad —. 

— Sí, te apareciste cuando terminaba de leer ese informe,ñ — Sirius agitó una mano ofensiva hacia la pieza de papel — Acabamos de terminar una exitosa incursión para capturar a tres sospechosos partidarios de los Mortífagos. Por desgracia, uno de ellos ha fallecido —. 

— ¿Cómo? —. 

— James Potter utiliza… — Sirius tomó el documento para encontrar las palabras exactas — "Requiere de fuerza" para tratar de obtener una pieza de información. La cantidad de fuerza necesaria para romperle el cuello —. 

—De alguna manera, dudo mucho que un cautivo sería llegue a resistir a las preguntas formuladas — Respondió Severus —. 

— James ha estado fuera de control desde que Rial ganó el Torneo de los tres magos. Él ha estado presionando a través de la administración para perjudicar a los orgullosos sangre pura de Gran Bretaña —. 

— James Potter siempre ah sido un tonto, simplemente lo está demostrando ahora — Declaró Severus — En otros temas, Albus ha convocado una reunión de la Orden el primero de septiembre, se te pide que vengas lo más pronto que puedas después de que Rial esté en el tren —. 

— Voy a estar allí — Murmuró — Sin embargo, no voy a sentarme cerca de James o Lily —. 

— Siéntate conmigo entonces — Se quedó mirando con sorpresa a los ojos negros del Maestro de pociones — Es más que conocido mi odio por el así que lo pondrán lejos y tu y Lupin serán bienvenidos.

Sirius sonrió.

— No puedo hablar por Lunático, pero con mucho gusto te voy a tomar esa oferta —. 

— ¡Profesor! — Rial entró en la habitación, sonriéndole a Severus —.

El maestro de pociones había sido un visitante frecuente, tanto como para las pociones que necesitaba Rial, como para enseñarle tanto Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Sirius había estado orgulloso de su hijo cuando Severus había dicho que era un natural en ambos campos. 

Rial tenía una natural relación con el sarcástico profesor y Sirius nunca se había sentido celoso o envidiaba sus fáciles conversaciones, él sabía Rial había alzado la vista por Severus y lo alentó a un cierto grado. Nunca había fomentado el punto de vista emocional rígida, fría, aunque claro una cosa era para ocultarse detrás de una máscara de frialdad y otra convertirse enteramente en esa persona. 

— Severus, ya que estás aquí en el momento adecuado, ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? — Preguntó Sirius —. 

— Estaría encantado de hacerlo —. 

Rial se puso entre su padre y el Jefe de su Casa, resistiendo una sonrisa mientras lo hacía. Su padre era muy respetuoso con Severus y el profesor de pociones hacia lo mismo. Tenían muchos rasgos en común, aunque ambos se pondrían a la defensiva si se lo decía. Sin embargo, Rial se preguntaba si no había habido otra razón por la que Severus ofreciera sus servicios como voluntarios este verano. 

Entró en el comedor delante de la pareja, sentándose en su lugar habitual. El comedor privado tenía una mesa para doce personas, el comedor para invitados, tenía una gran mesa para 100 personas, Rial se había sorprendido la primera vez que había visto la habitación, que era del tamaño de un salón de baile. Black Mannor había sido en un momento dado en el tiempo un punto culminante de la costa Inglés.  
Aún era conocida por los amplios jardines privados, había un laberinto en miniatura por ahí, habían cuidadosamente plantado arbustos y setos de rosas, algunos de los setos habían sido tallado en forma de criaturas mágicas.  
En el centro del laberinto estaba un gran seto tallado en la forma de un escudo con el emblema de la familia Black.  
Se había tomado Rial hasta mediados de julio para aventurarse en otro laberinto. Hasta ese momento había sido acosada por pesadillas sobre el último laberinto, seguía viendo esa particular escena de cuando Fleur Delacour había conocido su fin, tenía 17, su edad a partir de mañana.

Las relaciones eran todavía un poco tensas entre Francia y Bulgaria, el país de origen de Viktor Krum. Krum había tenido la desgracia de ser atrapado bajo un imperio.  
De acuerdo con el diario El Profeta, Krum había estado devastado cuando había sido liberado del imperio y dijo que había matado a Delacour. Al parecer, la pareja se había estado viendo desde dos semanas antes de la última tarea.  
Rial sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza, cuando dijo Severus:

— Oí hablar a Dumbledore con Minerva, el otro día. Él va a hacer a Zachary Potter un prefecto este año —. 

— ¿Qué? — Siseó Rial, casi cayendo al pársel — ¿Dumbledore es un idiota? — Continuó con incredulidad — Los prefectos se supone son capaces de considerar las cosas de manera objetiva y ayudar a otras Casas además de la suya propia, Zachary es la persona más sosegada en Gryffindor. ¡Me atrevo a decir que Weasley sería un prefecto! —. 

— Usted encontrará que pienso de la misma manera — Respondió Severus, mirándolo sin parpadear — Desafortunadamente Albus no es un idiota, simplemente se hace la vista gorda con Zachary Potter, por creerlo el Salvador del mundo mágico —. 

Rial resopló y dijo con amargura:

— Un salvador que, cuando se encontro cara a cara con el Señor Oscuro por primera vez, le dio la espalda a otro estudiante para salvar su preciosa piel —. 

Después de eso Rial comió en silencio y se excusó, yendo arriba, a su habitación.  
Se puso la pijama, se cepilló los dientes y se miró fijamente en el espejo le pasó un dedo a lo largo de la serpiente tallada en su piel.

— Los dos estamos marcados, Zachy — Susurró — Y no te olvides que me dejaste para morir —. 

Se acercó a su cama y se acostó, tirando de las mantas sobre sus caderas, errando sus ardientes ojos esmeralda mientras se deslizaba en el sueño después de despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos.

La meditación era bastante útil…

•••••••••

Les dije que nos veríamos pronto, bueno esta continuación tiene más de 40 capítulos, y voy a entrar al cole de nuevo, pero planeo subir cada dos a tres días capítulo nuevo, y como dije me dedicaré a otra historia, pero no divagó más, espero que les haya gustado! Y nos leemos pronto, muuy pronto.


	2. Introducción y deseos de cumpleaños

Capítulo 1-

Introducción y deseos de cumpleaños 

Regulus Black se paró frente a las puertas de Black Manor, mirando hacia la imponente estructura por un momento, recordando la última vez que había estado aquí. Había estado en la ceremonia en la que Sirius había tomado el control de la propiedad de la familia Black.  
Regulus se había sentido muy orgulloso de su hermano mayor ese día, Sirius parecía real y completamente el heredero y nuevo Señor Black.  
Ahora estaba aquí para ver a su hermano de nuevo y conocer a su hijo. Habia tenido más de un ligero shock cuando él había recibido una carta de Sirius que casualmente había mencionado el hecho de que tenía un hijo biológico, su heredero. Toda la situación era surrealista, su hermano había dicho que le explicaría mejor en persona. El niño estaba cumpliendo 17 el día de hoy, por lo que había tomado el día libre de su trabajo para venir a conocer a su sobrino.  
Regulus parecía cerca de la misma edad que su hermano mayor, sólo un poco más pequeño y más delgado, sus ojos tenían un ligero tinte de color azul en las profundidades grises.

Llevaba pantalones negros casuales y una camisa azul oscuro, sintiendose un poco fuera de lugar, sin sus ropas de trabajo. Los Inefables vestían ropas negras con una franja oscura roja, los Aurors llevaban negro combinado con plata u oro en función de su rango.  
Finalmente dio un paso a través de las puertas, dejando que el aire cerrara suavemente detrás de él. Hubo un fuerte estallido y Kreacher apareció, inclinándose:

— Amo Regulus, es bueno verte. Siga Kreacher, os conduciré con el Maestro Sirius —. 

El elfo doméstico estaba hoy aparentemente en servicio formal, por los títulos incluidos.  
Regulus siguió a Kreacher hasta el estudio que había sido de su padre. Cuando él entró, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor, no parecía que había cambiado mucho desde los días de Orión detrás de la mesa de caoba, el gabinete negro que a Regulus nunca le había gustado habia sido retirado y la alfombra plata ahora tenía un patrón de oro en ella, haciendo alusión a la diferencia de Sirius de su familia. 

— ¡Regulus! — Se volvió hacia la voz justo a tiempo para ser abrazado dejandolo sin aliento por su hermano mayor —. 

— Es bueno verte, Sirius — Respondió, devolviéndole el abrazo —.

Siempre había sido cercano a Sirius, incluso cuando su madre Walburga trató de renegar de él después de haber sido puesto en Gryffindor, había sido una de las raras ocasiones en su matrimonio que Orion no había dejado a su esposa hacer lo que quería. 

— Sabes, para trabajar en el mismo edificio no nos vemos mucho — Comentó Sirius — Supongo que el aumento del Señor Oscuro ha ocasionado que te mantengas ocupado —. 

— Estábamos ocupados antes de eso — Suspiró Regulus — Me gustaría poder decir algunas de las cosas que he visto, pero todos estamos bajo un voto de silencio —. 

— Lo sé, me hablaste de eso — Sirius sonrió — Justo después de que fuiste colocado en el programa. Me alegro que lo hicieras Regulus, era algo que quería —. 

— Por lo tanto — Comenzó Regulu s, sentado cerca de la ventana de bahía abierta — Esa carta que me mandaste era una muy interesante, espero que no guardés ningún detalle, suena como una historia intrigante —. 

— Lo es — Sirius suspiró, tomando asiento también — Dime, hermano, ¿Alguna vez asisitiste al cumple de los hijos de James Potter? —. 

— Una vez. Zachary parecía un poco creído, a decir verdad. El otro, Harry, era muy tranquilo, lleno de curiosidad, sin embargo, cada vez que quise volver a verlo, estaba ocupado buscando en todo el Departamento de Aurores —. 

— El más joven es mi hijo — Sirius sonrió con gravedad — Su nombre ahora es Rial —. 

Regulus se congeló. Su hermano mayor le comenzó a contar la historia del año pasado y que se quedó boquiabierta cuando él terminó. Por Merlin, ¿En que se había convertido James Potter lo largo de los últimos 17 años? Cuando examinó la situación en el Ministerio su sangre se enfrió.  
James tenía una considerable influencia sobre el Wizengamot y sobre el Ministro, por no hablar de al menos una buena tercera parte del Departamento de Aurores. 

— Sirius, ten mucho cuidado — Regulus susurró a su hermano, consciente de que sonaba como si estuviera suplicando — James Potter tiene en el bolsillo al ministro, si le molestas podría hacer que te saquen el Departamento de Aurores y cuidado con Rial, es probable que haya iniciado la difusión de su opinión del niño a través del Ministerio —. 

— Está bien, hermano — Respondió Sirius suavemente, colocando una mano sobre la suya — No soy el tonto imprudente que era cuando niño. Estoy siendo perfectamente cuidadoso y cauteloso, tenemos nuestros propios contadores de mentiras de James. Rial es un Slytherin hasta la médula, que no está en sus planes ponerse en peligro a sí mismo físicamente o políticamente hasta que él sepa cuál será el resultado —. 

— ¿Yo qué, padre? —. 

Regulus volvió la cabeza y se quedó en silencio mirando al adolescente de pie delante de él. Rial era delgado y sorprendentemente delicado en apariencia, su pelo negro caía recto y suave hasta los lóbulos de sus orejas, los ojos cálidos esmeralda brillaba con la inteligencia y poder mágico, la serpiente tallado que su hermano había mencionado no afectaba mucho sus fuerte características, llevaba pantalones color crema y una camisa de seda azul y plata sin mangas,enrollados alrededor de su bíceps izquierdos estaba una serpiente de color verde oscuro que era su familiar, de acuerdo con Sirius. 

— Buenos días, Rial —Sirius dijo en voz baja — Estábamos discutiendo asuntos en el Ministerio —. 

Rial inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le dijo:

— ¿Quieres decir el hecho de que James Potter casi tiene al Ministerio Fudge en su bolsillo ¿Correcto? —. 

Regulus parpadeó. Esa fue una observación muy astuta por parte de Rial, él podía decir por la cara de su hermano que Sirius no esperaba esa respuesta tampoco. 

— Sí, nada se te escapa ¿Verdad? —  
Sirius sonrió —. 

— Por supuesto que no — Respondió Rial — Soy un Slytherin, la observación es una de mis habilidades —. 

Regulus rió. Cuando los ojos verdes se volvieron hacia él, dijo:

— Por supuesto que suenas como uno de nosotros. Me alegro de conocerte Rial. Mi nombre es Regulus, soy tu tío —. 

— Tu fuiste el buscador de Slytherin, ¿Verdad? Vi tu foto en la Sala de Trofeos —. 

— Sí, jugué durante tres años. Agotador, pero divertido, especialmente cuando ganamos —. 

— ¿Y si vamos a desayunar? — Sirius sugirió —. 

— Regulus, espero que no hayas comido en casa. Kreacher cocina suficiente para seis personas cada vez que vienen más —. 

— Si hay arándanos creo que podría tener espacio — Respondió Regulus, con un guiño hacia Rial —.

El adolescente se rió suavemente y le dijo:

— Un montón. Y no se te olvide, papá, que invitaste al profesor Snape a desayunar — Los ojos de Rial brillaban intensamente en diversión privada —. 

Cuando salió de la habitación Rial Sirius dijo:

— ¡Vaya. Me había olvidado de que había invitado a Severus!. Oh bien, cuantos más mejor. Vamos a ser un buen grupo aquí muy pronto —. 

Regulus no pudo resistirse a molestar a su hermano.

— ¿Desde cuándo le hablas, y hasta le dices solo Severus Snape? Lo último que supe lo que llamabas 'Snivellus" o "murciélago grasiento" —. 

Sirius se sonrojó ligeramente y se quejó:

— Oh, cállate Reggie. Hemos estado ligeramente en mejores condiciones desde que me disculpé por el incidente en la casa de los gritos y él pasó a ser la cabeza de la casa de Rial y su profesor favorito. Yo no quiero antagonizar con uno de ellos —. 

Rial les estaba esperando en la base de la escalera.

— Kreacher dijo que Severus está aquí, hice que le llevará al comedor privado, aunque probablemente conoce el camino desde que estuvo aquí para la cena de anoche —. 

— Eso es probablemente muy correcto, Rial — Respondió Sirius —. 

Regulus sonrió a su hermano y dijo demasiado bajo para que Rial escuchara:

— ¿Él estuvo aquí anoche eh? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo invitas a quedarse contigo si está aquí todo el tiempo? —. 

—Regulus — Sirius gruñó a modo de advertencia —. 

Severus se sentó en la misma silla de la noche anterior, tamborileando con los dedos cruzados sobre la mesa, mirando a su alrededor el comedor informal que tuvo que admitir, Lucius estaba en lo correcto.  
Aunque Black Manor ya no era el más reconocido entre los señoríos de Inglaterra mágica, todavía era una cosa de la riqueza, la opulencia y majestad sangre pura, a sus ojos los únicos que la superaban era residencia de su padre en la costa sur y la mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire.  
Como se refleja la conversación de la noche anterior y recordaba de nuevo la reacción de Rial sobre Zachary Potter honestamente se estremeció, el joven de cabello negro tenía un carácter alarmante. No había duda de que iba a hacer todo lo posible para hacer miserable durante años al prefecto Zachary.  
Severus se encontró con ganas de más bromas entretenidas de Rial. James Potter aún no había perdonado al niño por convertir a Zachary en una niña durante una semana entera con la poción Femmelia.  
Para su sorpresa, la primera persona en cruzar a través de las puertas era Rial, vestido con casual elegancia y con Cyphre enroscada alrededor de su brazo, tener un Parsellmouth nato, en su casa era un gran honor; la mayoría creía que ese don que sólo era del linaje de Salazar Slytherin se había extinguido. Había una bonita sonrisa subiendo en los labios de Rial, que lo ponía nervioso. No había manera de que Rial supiera la otra razón por la que estaba aquí, ¿Verdad?  
La siguiente persona en cruzar le hizo sonreír.

— Hola Regulus, mucho tiempo sin verte —. 

Regulus rió.

— Bastante a decir verdad, Severus. Mi hermano me dice que has estado aquí durante todo el verano ¿Es eso correcto? —. 

Severus arqueó una ceja y dijo:

— ¿Qué, estás acusando a tu hermano de exagerar la verdad? De hecho a si ha sido, he estado aquí una gran cantidad de tiempo este verano. Por un lado, altamente desconfio en dejar las pociones de Rial a alguien que considera el proceso exacto de pociones un hobby. por otra parte, me he topado con alguien que tiene un talento muy natural para Oclumancia y Legeremancia, Rial sólo requiere un poco más de práctica en la precisión de su uso —. 

Rial sonrió por lo bajo por el elogio antes de comenzar en su muy gran variedad de desayuno. Severus hizo lo mismo, sólo que con un poco más de gracia.  
Estaba sentado al otro lado de Regulus, y era un poco desconcertante, cada vez que miraba a su antiguo compañero de Slytherin a los ojos podía jurar que Regulus lo miraba con una expresión de divertida burla.  
Los ojos azul grisacio de Regulus se movieron hacia la derecha e inconscientemente Severus miró en esa dirección. Sirius estaba sentado y comiendo con tranquila eficiencia, vestido por una vez de manera informal, con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hacia atrás hasta los codos, revelando ligeramente sus fuertes antebrazos. Severus se sonrojó y miró de nuevo a Regulus, que sonrió con una mirada muy presumida.  
Todo lo que Severus podía pensar era en no volver a dirigir su mirada a la marca.  
Y así lo hizo. 

Rial caminaba junto a su padre después del desayuno, sintiéndose confortablemente lleno. El desayuno había sido entretenido; Regulus parecía que se había fijado en que la cabeza de su casa y en su padre también, la idea de su padre estuviera con Severus era muy bien aceptada, se sentía muy cómodo con el sarcástico maestro de pociones.  
Cuando entraron en la sala de estar privada Rial se detuvo sin previo aviso, sorprendiendo a Regulus, que había estado caminando detrás de él. Se quedó asombrado con el objeto delante de él, pensando que esto no podía ser lo que creía que era ... Dio un paso adelante, notando la risa de su padre en respuesta. Extendiendo su mano tocó un mango pulido delgado. 

— ¡No se te va a desaparecer, Rial! — Sirius bromeó —.

Rial contempló con asombro la saeta de fuego delante de él, resistiendo las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.  
En los 16 años anteriores, nunca recibió una felicitación o un regalo de Navidad. Los regalos que había recibido de sus amigos esta Navidad pasada habían sido los primeros, nunca en su vida le habían dado algo tan caro o maravilloso. Su padre estaba de pie justo detrás de él y él se dio la vuelta, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. 

— ¡Gracias! — Finalmente susurró —. 

Sirius le devolvió el abrazo con la misma firmeza. 

— De nada, te lo mereces Rial —. 

Rial se preguntó de repente si su padre sabía de sus aspiraciones a unirse al equipo de Slytherin este año, no había dicho nada al respecto; porque había estado todavía debatiéndose él mismo. Ahora tenía una escoba de carreras de clase internacional. Con asombro pasó los dedos a lo largo del mango liso; pensando en la vez que había visto con tristeza como Zachary con la calma del mundo en sus ojos, había recibido el mismo regalo de cumpleaños de parte de James y Lily antes de su 3er año. 

El regalo de Severus era un libro de texto de pociones avanzadas con un listado completo de los diversos ingredientes y sus capacidades, también le había dado a Rial una pluma con una protuberancia que hacía escribir sin deformaciones.

— Gastas las plumas tan rápido como yo, pensé que esto sería un regalo práctico —. 

— ¡Probablemente voy a ponerle un buen uso, con sus ensayos, señor! — Rial replicó con una sonrisa —. 

Regulus y Sirius se rieron suavemente mientras Severus gruñó:

— Embustero. ¡Estas tomando muchos de los malos hábitos de Draco! —. 

— ¡No tengo ningún mal hábitos! —. 

Rial se dio la vuelta y vio a Draco parado en la puerta de la sala de estar, mirando a su padrino, indignado, vestía pantalones negros simples y una camisa de seda de color rojo oscuro que destacaba su cabello y ojos de color rubio platinado que parecía haber tomado más de la plata de su padre durante el verano. 

Severus puso los ojos hacia el techo y murmuró:

— Lo dice el niño que no puede impedir el espiar —. 

Rial se echó a reír de la falsa indignación de Draco, sus ojos plata entretenidos entrecerrandolos a la vez que Lucius Malfoy decía en voz baja:

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Rial. Hubieramos estado aquí antes, pero me tomó tiempo convencer a Draco de que estaba listo —. 

Incapaz de resistir la tentación Rial le devolvió al Señor purasangre y dijo:

— Está bien, señor. Sé por experiencia propia cuánto tiempo puede llevar a Draco que se considere a sí mismo "listo" para ir a cualquier parte, llegábamos casi tarde a clases un par veces a causa de él —. 

— Embustero — Draco gritó, en broma tratando de golpearlo en la parte posterior de la cabeza —.

Rial fácilmente se agachó y le dijo:

— Lo siento Drake, pero me dio la apertura perfecta —. 

Draco vio repentinamente la escoba, él hizo una buena representación de un pez antes de que dijera: 

— ¡Ahora tu tienes que postularte para el equipo este año! Eres más ligero que el aire, de modo que probablemente se rompan los registros en esa escoba —. 

— ¿De qué hablan? — Sirius preguntó, levantando una ceja —. 

Rial iba a responder, pero Draco lo interrumpió: 

— Estoy cambiando a la posición de Cazador este año — Explicó — Y le decía a Rial el año pasado que debia probar para la posición Buscador. Sus reflejos son ridículamente altos —. 

Lucius se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

— Nuestro regalo es un poco más práctico —. 

Algo se movió en el hombro del purasangre.  
Rial levantó el brazo derecho por instinto y vio al hermoso pájaro que aterrizó allí, tenía unos inteligentes ojos dorados puestos en el, y el pico del halcón hizo un pequeño clic.

— Los búhos son buenos para la entrega de mensajes, pero están en riesgo de aves rapaces. Es un gerifalte y está muy bien entrenado —. 

— Es hermosa — Susurró Rial — Gracias —. 

Draco sonrió y dijo:

— ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo? —. 

— Alden — Dijo Rial después de un momento —. 

El hermoso halcón lo mordió ligeramente en los dedos y se despegó en un aleteo de las alas.  
Cuando lo observó salir Lucius le dijo a Rial:

— Nos tomamos la libertad de mandar con Kreacher su percha a sus habitaciones —. 

— Debe ser agradable para que ti tener un pájaro junto con tu familiar, Rial — Se volvió hacia su tío Regulus y noto que Remus Lupin había logrado colarse pasando desapercibido —.

Él sonrió y dijo:

— Feliz Cumpleaños, Rial —. 

— Gracias, Remus — El hombre lobo le entregó un paquete, que lo sorprendió por lo pesado que era, ll desenvolvió y se quedó mirando el libro revelado —. 

Era enorme, fue lo primero que se dio cuenta, tenía más de 1.000 páginas. El siguiente fue el título, Defensa Práctica Avanzada de Defensa y Hechizos: Su historia y diversos usos abrió la tapa y escanean el contenido, sorprendido.

— ¡Gracias! Esto se ve maravilloso. Siempre me he preguntado acerca de algunos de estos hechizos —. 

— Debes ser capaz de ponerlo en práctica este año. Por lo que he oído sé que están colocando a un lacayo Ministerio como profesor de DCAO este año, que sabes que ellos podrían causar problemas —. 

Regulus se golpeó en la frente con la mano y dijo:

— ¡Casi se me olvida! Por Merlín me estoy poniendo olvidadiza con toda nuestra diversión en el Ministerio. Esto es para ti, Rial —. 

Le entregó una pequeña caja Rial. La abrió y casi quedó sin aliento. Era un medallón en una cadena de platino, el medallón tenía el escudo de la familia Black y en la parte posterior estaba una serpiente y que se entrelazaban. Cuando tocó el medallón de cerca este crujía con residuos mágico. 

— El medallón tiene hechizos de protección, salas y varios hechizos anti-espia en él. No se puede quitar más que por ti mismo, metí la pata un poco con el hechizo utilizado para la seguridad, por lo que el medallón se calentará contra de tu piel si alguien está siendo falso o es una amenaza para ti, los hechizos fueron puestos en ella por varios Inefables y Aurores del Ministerio, no se acercó a James Potter —. 

Rial tomó el medallón de la caja y la colocó alrededor de su cuello. Se posó suavemente contra la clavícula y el frío metal se calento, ya que entró en contacto con su piel.

— Muchas gracias —. 

— De nada — Respondió —. 

Rial a continuación, salió de la sala de estar con su familia y amigos y se dirigía a tener el mejor cumpleaños que alguna vez hubiera tenido en 17 años.

A medida que se estuvo riendo con la gente que le rodeaba, miró a su alrededor y sonrió.

Tengo la mejor vida...

•••••••

Holaa, perdón la tardanza, pero saben estoy entusiasmada, no creía en el amor a primera vista hasta ayer, conocí a un chico especial y magnífico y no lograba concentrarme en traducir, enserio nunca pensé que podía enamorarme tan rápido de alguien pero wow, lo hice jajaja pero divagó, el amor me atonta jajaja aquí está el siguiente capítulo, perdonen mis errores ortográficos, pero enserio estoy muy distraída jajaja.

Los amoo! (Esto es para A, y para que sepas que siento haber asumido que todas eran chicas)

Gracias por sus reviews, los leo uno a uno y me encantan así que los empezaré a contestar:

Angelagutnav:  
Me alegro que te guste 

Natalie G o linfocito  
Lo sé, es un completo idiota, cegado en un niño tan Ególatra e imbécil.

rebeycr9

No es que James tenga tanta fuerza, realmente no es tan difícil romper el cuello de alguien. 

Guest  
Hola, gracias a ti por leerme y lo sé Rial es mucho muy perfecto, me encanta e intentaré traducir rápido, gracias por leerme y dejar un review, realmente lo aprecio.

Narione Chan

Holaa, no se si seguiré traduciendo, esta historia me encantó, pero no se, tal vez si encuentro otra que me guste y la autora me da permiso lo haga, pero aún no se, y dejame tu correo en MP y podremos estar en contacto.

Xyori Nadeshiko

Holaa, jajaja habrán muchas sorpresas jajaja y Rial de Cupido con ayuda de Regulus no está tan mal jajaja y no soy de la cuidad de méxico, y este lunes entro por desgracia al colegio, pero ni modo, gracias por tu review y nos leemos pronto

Alfy-Malfoy

No esperes más, aquí está y perdón por suponer que todos eran mujeres, así que por ti intentaré traducir más rápido el próximo capítulo como enmienda jaajaj pero no prometo nada por que eh andando algo distraída. Gracias por tus reviews y por leerme

Christine C

Me alegro que te guste y no había notado ese error, realmente sólo traduzco y no preste atención a eso, lo comentaré con Harold, gracias por leer.

TsukihimePrincess

Pues Dumbledore esta cegado con el chico que "Salvará" al mundo mágico de Voldy y será una graaan Unión entre casas con Zachy de perfecto (Sarcasmo ¿Donde?) Gracias por leer. 

dracoforever

Gracias a ti por leer y por el review, nos leemos pronto

Bueno hasta aquí, nos vemos pronto y espero más de sus reviews, enserio los amo todos

Los amo chicos y chicas


	3. Quidditch y Preguntas

Capítulo 2.-  
Quidditch y Preguntas 

Draco miró a su alrededor con entusiasmo después de que su padre y él aparecieran en el lugar de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, esta era la primera vez que se celebraba en Inglaterra en 15 años y su padre había conseguido boletos exclusivos cerca de la caja del comentarista. Sev se uniría a ellos hoy, junto con Sirius y Rial. El joven de 16 años de edad y su padre caminaron a lo largo de las hileras de tiendas de campaña hasta que llegaron a su destino, donde un elfo doméstico Malfoy había ya establecido la amplia tienda,  
Draco había reclamado una de las sillas cuando vio a su padrino caminar en su dirección.

— ¡Sev! —. 

— Hola Draco — Severus respondió con una sonrisa cálida — ¿Emocionado por el partido de hoy? —. 

— Definitivamente — Respondió Draco — Sin embargo es una pena que Inglaterra no llegará a la final de este año —. 

— Inglaterra no ha jugado en un partido de la Copa de Mundial en casi 16 años — Comentó Severo — Tu padre y yo asistimos a la última, en la que perdieron contra Italia —. 

— Apuesto a que el padre de Blaise se regodeaba en eso — Se quejó Draco —. 

— Lo hacía — Concordó Severus — No decía nada, sin embargo, él estaba repartiendo vasos de ese precioso vino blanco de su plantación en ese momento —. 

Lucius se rió entre dientes.

— Ese es uno de los mejores vinos de la región —. 

Draco puso los ojos en blanco hacia los dos y se instaló en su cómoda silla a fuera de la casa de campaña con un vaso de jugo de calabaza frío. Lucius tenía su habitual taza de té y Severus una taza de café negro fuerte, Draco arrugó la nariz, el café era tan amargo lo había probado una única y última vez. 

Una media hora pasó entre conversaciones tranquila antes de que Draco escuchó una voz familiar. 

— ¡Draco! —. 

Casi se rompe el cuello al voltear, vio a Blaise Zabini caminando rápidamente en su dirección. El pelirrojo estaba sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su destino.

— ¡Lamento no haber recordado tu cumpleaños, Draco! Estábamos en Francia y no he visto tu lechuza hasta que volvimos —. 

— Esta bien, Blaise — Draco respondió con una sonrisa — No dijiste nada cuando estábamos en el tren acerca de que vendrías acá — 

— Yo no sabía que mi padre había conseguido entradas — Explicó Blaise — ¿Hey, no Rial y su padre vendrían hoy? —. 

— Deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento — Comentó Lucius —. 

Así como terminó de hablar Lucius, Draco pudo ver a dos figuras caminando en su dirección. Sirius Black estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a su alrededor y los ojos verdes de Rial estaban saltones por la impresión de el sitio, el joven de 17 años de edad, parecía mucho más joven de lo que era, a paso rápido se movió en su dirección y sus brillantes ojos brillaban de interna felicidad. 

— ¡El mundo de los magos no parece tan pequeño cuando estamos todos en el mismo lugar! — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba —. 

Severus sonrió y respondió:

— No, sin embargo tienes que recordar, estas personas son de todos los continentes, además de la Antártida —. 

— ¡Hey Blaise! Me alegro de que hayas venido — Rial sonrió al italiano —. 

— Yo también — Comentó entusiasmado Blaise — El Quidditch profesional es tan diferente a nuestros esfuerzos de aficionados en la escuela —. 

— ¿Por qué no van los tres y miran a su alrededor? — Lucius sugirió — Sólo esten aquí para mediodía para que podamos comer algo antes de que comience el partido —. 

— Asegúrense chicos de tratar encontrar un programa — Sirius les dijo después a ellos cuando salían —. 

Los tres se fueron, dejando a los adultos con sus conversaciones. Draco observó por el rabillo del ojo a Rial mientras trataba de mirar todo, con asombro. Pasaron junto a un grupo de tiendas de campaña que, obviamente, estaban apoyando al equipo irlandés, ya que lucían pequeños tréboles en todos lados de sus tiendas de campaña.  
Draco resopló, se veían como un montón de pequeñas colinas.  
Sentado fuera de una tienda de campaña estaba Seamus Finnegan, un Gryffindor de quinto año, los tres Slytherin lo ignoraron y pasaron delante de él, tomando nota de la sección búlgara, que tenían tiendas de campaña con Viktor Krum imprimido en todas partes. Una bruja llevaba una camisa con el adornado en el frente. 

— Supongo que solo Krum podría utilizar el impulso moral de ganar después de perder el Torneo de los tres magos y matar a su novia, pero espero Irlanda obtenga la victoria — Comentó Blaise —. 

— Viktor es un jugador que nunca ha aprendido a trabajar en equipo — Rial dijo simplemente —. 

— Irlanda va a ganar —. 

Los tres compraron un par de opniculares cada uno y un programa junto con un pequeño brazalete de trébol verde, en el interior de la pulsera tenía la fecha de la Copa Mundial junto con las palabras: Irlanda vs Bulgaria, con un punto en blanco después de cada país para el marcador final. 

— Oh, mira — La voz de Rial goteaba molestia —. 

Draco giró la cabeza y, efectivamente, de pie a unos 10 pies de distancia de ellos estaba Zachary Potter, hablando con un comerciante, el Gryffindor estaba usando un tonto sombrero de fieltro verde y la celebración del programa. Ese era el último comerciante con el que necesitaban hablar.  
Rial apretó los dientes y comenzó a caminar en la dirección del comerciante. Cuando se acercaba al hombre, levantó la voz a un nivel audible y dijo:

— Seis programas, por favor —. 

El comerciante se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa y dijo:

— Dos galeones y tres sikles joven señor —. 

Rial saco las monedas necesarias y estaba contandolas, cuando Zachary decidió ponerse en escena aunque que no era necesaria.

— ¿Desde cuando llevas cambio en el bolsillo, squib? —. 

Rial colocl las monedas en manos del comerciante y se llevó los programas antes de volverse hacia Potter con una sonrisa y diciendo:

— Desde que gané 500 galeones y la Copa de los tres magos, Zachy,¿Tienes que estár mal de la memoria o la tienes a corto plazo? —. 

— Hiciste trampa — Dijo Zachary de mal humor — Yo volví con la Copa, no tú —. 

— Sí, lo recuerdo — Draco miró a su amigo con preocupación; su tono de voz era plana y glacial — Volviate con el pequeño trofeo y me dejaste para que muriera, en verdad galante, Gryffindor. Estoy seguro de que vas a hacer igual de bien con tus deberes de prefecto —. 

Se volvió hacia Draco y Blaise dijo en voz baja:

— ¿Nos vamos? —. 

Draco asintió y se dio la vuelta, con ganas de salir de la situación de tensión antes de que empeorará,  
Rial estaba muy tranquilo de regreso, aunque con la mandíbula apretada. No dijo nada más; sin embargo era una reacción esperada después de todo. 

— ¿Zachary es el Prefecto de Gryffindor? — Blaise le preguntó con incredulidad —. 

— Severus lo dijo cuando estaba en mi casa para la cena la noche antes de mi cumpleaños —. 

— Maravilloso — Draco respiró con sarcasmo — Vamos a estar luchando para sostener los puntos de nuestra casa este año —. 

— Sabes, estoy pensando seriamente la creación de un tercer lado en esta guerra — Gruñó Rial repente —. 

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó Draco —.

Antes de Rial pudiera responder llegaron a su tienda y una máscara de Rial entró en su lugar, iluminando su expresión mientras le entregaba los programas a los tres hombres con una sonrisa. 

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Draco pensó, confundido. 

••••••••

Lucius de brazos cruzados observó a los tres adolescentes deambulando fuera antes de pasar a sus compañeros. Sirius Black estaba observando a su heredero mientras se alejaba, su paso-zancada y rápido, sus ojos grises estaban pensativos por un momento antes de decir:

— Saben, la única vez que veo a Rial actuando realmente a su edad es alrededor de sus amigos. La mayoría de las veces actúa mucho más maduro de lo que debería un niño —. 

— En efecto. Dudo que Rial realmente tuviera una infancia, así que creció con la supervivencia y la resistencia con la familia Potter — Respondió Severus —. 

— Ahora que se han ido — Lucius dijo en voz baja — Te puedo decir algo de la situación en el Ministerio. Por desgracia, Fudge todavía escucha a James Potter por encima de todo, incluso más que a sus propios asesores. Es como si tuviéramos una figura decorativa como gobierno, con Potter realmente al control del Ministerio —. 

— Rial mencionó que James casi se saca al Ministerio Fudge del bolsillo a principios de este verano. Me pregunto si, ¿Los partidarios de Fudge conocen la principal fuente de financiación para su campaña? —. 

— Es poco probable — Severus contestó — Fudge es de una familia de sangre pura conocida por estar de pie por sí mismos. Él no habría revelado que él está tomando grandes sumas de dinero de otra familia de sangre pura —. 

— ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce la identidad del nuevo profesor de DCAO? — Preguntó Sirius —. 

— Dolores Umbridge — Lucius resopló con desdén — Ella es la actual Subsecretaria Principal de Fudge y es completamente leal a él. Sin embargo, siempre supuse que era más similar a la lealtad de Bellatrix al Señor Oscuro.  
¿Al igual que en ella lo deseara como su amante? —. 

Sirius dijo con sequedad, ganándose unas miradas de sorpresa:

— Puede que no sea uno de los mortífagos, pero sé que mi prima, la llamada fanática lealtad del Señor Oscuro, es nada más que sexual en su núcleo. Ella se imagina a sí misma su amante y consorte —. 

— Esa era la opinión de Narcisa de su hermana también. Bellatrix se encuentra actualmente en la prisión de Azkaban, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que una vez que comience la agitación en Hogwarts el Señor Oscuro irá por sus seguidores leales,  
Albus cree que los dementores no seguirán allí — Dijo Severo — Él ha estado tratando de convencer a Fudge ante la necesidad de eliminar a las criaturas, pero Fudge se resiste y no es que argumente que el Señor Oscuro no existe, simplemente tiene miedo de las criaturas y lo que podrían hacer —. 

—Tengo una muy mala sensación de que los Slytherin serán los objetivos de extremadamente altos perjuicio — Suspiró Severus — Especialmente aquellos con apellidos conocidos por apoyar la oscuridad: Torian Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson, Draco… —. 

— Puedes también añadir Rial a esa lista — Dijo Sirius con amargura — Un par de veces ha ganado miradas de desconfianza y de ira, debido a lo tallado en su cuello. De acuerdo con Regulus, James y Zachary van a tratar de hacer nuestra vida un infierno y francamente, doy la bienvenida al reto. Hay un par de cosas que he estado queriendo hacer a James durante años, ahora, nosotros los Black no somos completamente obsoletos en la sociedad mágica —. 

Lucius miró a la cabeza del sangre pura y trató de no fruncir el ceño. Los Black eran de hecho una familia bien situada y Sirius estaba en lo correcto que James Potter tendría como objetivo a Rial, miro los ojos de Severus por un momento y comentó en voz baja:

— No estás solo, Black. Tu y Rial serán cuidados y apoyados, no abiertamente, por supuesto, pero en secreto es un hecho —. 

Justo en ese momento los tres adolescentes regresaron. Incluso con su impresionante máscara en su sitio Lucius podía ver que algo había alterado a Rial, los ojos del adolescente estaban brillando con ira y un dedo inconscientemente recorría a través de la base del tatuaje de serpiente, con una sonrisa falsa el adolescente les entregó los programas adquiridos para el partido y el trio comenzó a describir algunas de las cosas que habían visto caminando. 

Lucio atrapó los ojos grises de su hijo y levantó una ceja. Severus estaba mirando y Lucius observó la mueca de su amigo cuando el niño pronunció el nombre de Zachary, el férreo control de sus características era lo único que impedía a Lucius imitar a su amigo. Esa situación entre Rial y Zachary era explosiva. Algo había que hacer y pronto. 

Sin poder evitarlo su mente vagó de nuevo al año escolar anterior, cuando Rial había casi de plano dijo que iba a matar a James Potter, nada más y nada menos que con la maldición asesina, podría haber puesto en duda la sinceridad del niño sobre eso en aquel entonces, pero desde entonces había aprendido mucho acerca del misterioso adolescente. Él sabía, sin lugar a dudas que Rial sería capaz de lanzar el más poderoso de Imperdonables...  
Sacudiéndose mentalmente regresó a la conversación y almuerzo ligero frente a él.  
Tenía tiempo suficiente para debatir el futuro un poco más tarde. Hoy iba a ser disfrutado. 

••••••

Rial caminaba junto a su padre más tarde ese día, se dirigían a las tribunas que habían sido erigidas para el partido, sus ojos brillaban de alegría y curiosidad mientras miraba alrededor, esta iba a ser una maravillosa noche. Estaba decidido a ignorar Zachary por el resto de la noche, la presencia del otro adolescente no arruinaría la diversión para él.  
A su derecha estaba Draco, Blaise estaba delante de ellos conversando con varias personas que conocía. Se dirigieron a las escaleras y comenzaron a caminar hacia arriba. De acuerdo con Draco, estaban bastante lejos hacia arriba, justo debajo de la caja del comentarista.  
Un rápido vistazo a su programa mostró que el comentarista para el partido era Ludo Bagman. 

Rial sonrió por un momento, el ex bateador lo había nombrado Campeón de los tres magos después de que Rial se hubiera ofrecido a pagar sus deudas de juego para que James no pudiera chantajearlo y a hacer a Zachary el falso Campeón. 

Al llegar a la parte superior de la escalera Sirius giró a la derecha. Rial miró a la izquierda y observó con una mueca que era los Potter, junto con el Ministro y sus amigos ''los Weasley", Draco se acercó por detrás y vio a Ron con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, dijo:

— Comadreja, ¿Cómo conseguiste un asiento aquí? Dudo incluso que tu casa pueda alcanzar el precio de una de estas entradas —. 

— O la reventa de de los muebles — Rial contestó con una risita —. 

La cara de Weasley se puso roja y Zachary se volvió imperiosamente hacia ellos.

— Ellos están aquí como nuestros huéspedes, Malfoy. El Ministro Fudge estaba muy interesado en conocer a otro capaz de Gryffindor —. 

— ¿Capaz de magia? — Rial arqueó una ceja — Dudo que si asi es tenemos diferentes significado de lo que es capacidad. Sin embargo ustedes dos son sin duda "capaces" de hacerse tontos asi mismos y romper las reglas de la escuela —. 

— Basta, Rial — Emitió el tono dulce de Severus desde detrás de él — No hay necesidad de burlarse de un idiota Gryffindor. Oh, perdón, simplemente lo repetí —. 

James Potter volvió la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa ácida.

— No haga caso a las dos serpientes, este año no habrá ninguno de los juicios falsos que sufristeis en el torneo —. 

El labio de Rial se fruncio un poco.

— El único juicio falso del año pasado fue del juez que estabas chantajeando, James Potter —. 

Los ojos oscuros se clavaron en los suyos y dijo James en su tono suave, peligroso:

— Si fuera tu cuidaría más de lo que dices, squib, no querrás tener problemas con el Ministerio, especialmente en tu año de TIMOS, es una importante serie de pruebas, ¿No te parece? —. 

Rial se tensó y le dio la espalda al mayor de los Potter, sin darse cuenta de la mirada confusa, conflictiva que le enviaba a su manera Lily.

Tomó su asiento al lado de su padre y comenzó a tocar el violín de su brazalete. Una mano se posó sobre la suya, deteniendo el movimiento, mirando a los ojos grises de su padre oyó decir a Sirius:

— No te preocupen, Rial. Las cosas van a salir bien —. 

•••••••

Irlanda ganó por 20 puntos, 180 a 160. Viktor había cogido la snitch, pero Irlanda había tenido un equipo superior. Sonriente, Rial salió de las gradas con los otros, se dirigió de nuevo a la tienda de los Malfoy donde tendrían que pasar la noche y regresarían a Black Manor mañana temprano. 

Un día muy entretenido e interesante, pensó Rial felizmente….

•••••••

Otro capítulo listo, espero les haya gustado, hoy estuve más concentrada

Bueeno nos leemos pronto!

yumeatelier:

Paciencia, paciencia, apenas vamos empezando, faltan muchas cosas para que pase tanto jajaja gracias por tu review!

Xyori Nadeshiko

Jajajaja realmente feliz cumpleaños ya que fue hace poco su cumple, pero tendrá que utilizar mucho sus habilidades de Slytherin. Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, gracias por tu review.

(Entre más quieres olvidar más lo recuerdas, pero ahorita sinceramente estoy enamorada e ilusionada )

TsukihimePrincess

Jajajaj hay muchas suposiciones, Remus/Lucius Remus/Regulus, pero tendrá que esperar y describirlo y si que será un año bastante interesante, gracias por tu review

rebeycr9

Lo sé, son perfectos, gracias por tu review

dracoforever

Lo descubriremos pronto! Jajaja gracias por tu review

laazul264

Intentaré traducir rápido para que veas esa parte y gracias por tu review

Y gracias, yo tanbien lo espero y mucho, no sabes cuánta emoción eh tenido en estos días


	4. Callejón Diagon y Prefectos

Capítulo Tres -

Callejón Diagon y Prefectos 

El 15 de agosto Sirius llevó a Rial al callejón Diagon para comprar sus útiles escolares para el próximo año, era una lista extensa la de este año, con lo habitual de pociones, libros de texto y materiales diversos, Sirius había decidido comprar a su hijo un poco más de las plumas resistentes al desgaste; sabía cuánto escribía su hijo por sus ensayos, consiguió un par para sí mismo, sólo Merlín sabía que las necesitaría para la documentación en el Ministerio.  
Cuando acababan de salir de Madame Malkin oyeron decir a una voz:

— ¡Rial! —. 

Observó con una sonrisa divertida cuando Rial volvió la cabeza y sonrió a las dos figuras de pie al otro lado del callejón, eran dos de sus amigos: Torian Lestrange y Pansy Parkinson, con ellos estaba Theodore Nott. Cruzó la calle con su hijo y les dijo:

— Hola a ustedes tres, creo que quedaron de verde aquí el mismo día —. 

— Todo el mundo tiene sus listas hoy, así que imagino que hay un montón de estudiantes aquí — Pensó en voz alta —. 

Después de un segundo se dio cuenta de la noche brillante que tanto ella como Torian llevaban y río entre dientes.

— ¡Felicitaciones por su nombramiento de prefectos! ¡Maravilloso! — Rial aulló — Vamos a necesitar esa ayuda con Zachy como prefecto de Gryffindor —. 

— Nos dimos cuenta de que él está aquí ahorita, lo hemos estado evitando a él y su padre tanto como sea posible —. 

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a Fortescue? —Theodore preguntó a Rial — Nos vamos a encontrar con Draco y Blaise allí —. 

Rial volvió sus ojos verde oscuro hacía él y le dijo:

— ¿Puedo? —.

— ¡Por supuesto! Yo voy a hacer esto más rápido por mi propia cuenta así que ve a divertirte. Si necesitas algo voy a hacer una parada en Twilfitt y Tatting pos mis túnicas de vestir, las tenía que haber reajustado desde la última vez —. 

Los ojos de Rial se Iluminaron con diversión mientras comentaba:

— ¡Tal vez si no se comieras tantos de esos calderos de chocolate, entrarías perfecto en ellas! —. 

Sirius en broma le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

— ¡Embustero! Muchas gracias eh, pero sólo por eso te diré que las tenían que hacer más pequeñas —. 

Rial se rió y los cuatro Slytherin se fueron, caminando rápidamente hacia el Salón de helados, Sirius negó con la cabeza, divertido por la diferencia entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Un Gryffindor habría preferido tener una exitosa carrera hasta el lugar, pero los Slytherin jamás serían vistos haciendo semejante acción tan poco digna para ellos. 

Él continuó su camino, parando en el Emporio de las Lechuzas para comprar algunas golosinas para gerifalte de Rial, Alden. El nombre significaba 'viejo amigo' en galés, se ajustaba perfectamente al raptor; él ya estaba muy conectado tanto a Sirius como a Rial. El ave había intentado morder a Regulus, para diversión de su hermano.  
Draco Malfoy se llevaba bastante bien con el pájaro, pero Sirius no se sorprendió. Rial consideraba al rubio como un amigo y compañero cercano por lo que el ave lo siguió tratando igual.

Recordando lo que sin darse cuenta, había sido entrar a ese año, Oh 5 º  
año, lo recordaba bien ... Clases, búhos, hormonas, clases y ¿No he mencionado adolescentes hormonas? 

Él estaba recogiendo los suministros de pociones de Rial en el Boticario cuando sus reflexiones mentales terminaron murmuró en voz alta:

— Me alegro de que no soy un maestro —. 

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso? — Dijo una voz divertida —. 

Al volver la cabeza vio a Remus de pie cerca de un contenedor de ojos de escarabajo. 

— Remus, ¿Cómo estás? —. 

— Así como puedo estar, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias —. 

Haciendo una mueca Sirius murmuró:

— Lo siento, pregunta insensible, ¡Me había olvidado de esas nuevas restricciones! —. 

Remus parecía más cansado de lo normal y por lo general sus orgullosos hombros ahora se habían hundido un poco. El propietario del boticario lo estaba contemplando con recelo por lo que Sirius pagó por ingredientes de Rial y le dijo:

— Entonces ¿Quieres unirte a mi para ir por un bebida a Fortescue? Rial fue allí con sus compañeros de Slytherin —. 

Remus se animó un poco y dijo:

— Por supuesto. No tengo nada mejor de lo que estoy haciendo ahora —. 

Mientras caminaban, se quejó:

— ¡Maldición! ¿Te importa hacer una parando a Twilfitt y Tatting un momento? Necesito recoger mi ropa de vestir. Han estado listo desde hace una semana y se me olvida —.

Remus se rió entre dientes y dijo:

— Distraído como de costumbre, Sirius. No, no me importa. Vamos a ver, ¿Twilfitt está cerca de Gringotts, correcto? —. 

— Sí —. 

Después de pagar por sus ropas de vestir ajustadas y encogerlas para que supieran en su bolsillo (Y que la recepcionista se escandalizara por ello mientras Remus trataba de no reir) Sirius dirigió el camino de vuelta por el callejón. Pronto se encontraron en Fortescue, donde Sirius compró un refresco azucarado italiano y Remo consiguió un helado con chocolate. Riéndose del amor de su amigo al chocolate, Sirius pagó por ello (ignorando las protestas de Remus) y abrió el camino a una pequeña mesa cerca de la reunión de seis estudiantes de Slytherin.  
En el momento en el que se sentaron, Rial se echó a reír, a punto de caer de la silla por algo que dijo Theodore, contuvo el aliento y respondió, con su rostro enrojecido por la risa. Draco los estaba viendo los dos, sus claros ojos platinado brillaban con diversión. Pansy sacudió la cabeza y pinchó a Rial de lado que le susurró algo al oído lo que le hizo bufar en tono de burla. 

— Es sorprendentemente animado fuera de la escuela, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Remus, viendo el grupo con una sonrisa —. 

— ¡Han estado así todo el verano! ¡Es como si hubiera dos personalidades enteras en cada uno de ellos! —. 

— Te hace pensar lo que Lucius Malfoy y Severus son cuando no están cerca de otras personas — Remus reflexionó en voz alta —. 

Sirius trató de imaginarlo, a uno de los Slytherin actuando como los adolescentes y resopló.

— Dudo mucho que hayan bajado la guardia tanto, excepto alrededor del otro, tal vez —. 

— ¿Rial disfruto de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch? —. 

— En gran medida. Se sorprendió al ver a toda la gente en un solo lugar. Tengo que admitir, que es un poco sorprendente ver tantas familias mágicas y amigos en un área — Sirius bajó la voz y dijo en voz baja — ¿Alguien te dijo acerca de la reunión del 1ª de septiembre? —. 

— Sí — Murmuró de regreso —. 

— Severus dijo que somos bienvenidos a sentarnos con él si no tenemos ganas de sentarnos alrededor de James y Lily. Le dije que no sé tú, pero fue era sugerencia bienvenida para mí —. 

— Para mi también — Respondió Remus — James fue el que impulsó las recientes restricciones para los hombres lobo, no estoy demasiado interesado en fingir ser amistoso con él en este momento —. 

Sirius se sorprendió.

— ¡Pero ese es el Departamento de criaturas mágicas! —. 

— Y tiene alto standing a Zachy, lo que significa que es fácil para él hacer lo que quiere — Respondió Remus con cansancio — Además está el hecho de que Fenrir hace que la gente esté más nerviosa de lo habitual, por sus más recientes ataques en las afueras de Londres…. —. 

— El está dispuesto a chantajear a todos, en otras palabras al todo el Ministerio — Gruñó Sirius — Merlín, me gustaría poder dejarlo atrás —. 

Remus pareció levemente alarmado.

— No puedes hacer eso Sirius, debes respetar al Ministerio debido a tu posición en el Departamento de Aurores y sin tu trabajo allí, Rial estaría vulnerable en ambos frentes —. 

— Lo sé, Remy. Es sólo un pensamiento privado, los artículos de Rita no ayudan a las cosas —. 

— Vi el más reciente, acusando a su equipo de echar a perder su incursión — Los ojos de Remus brillaron — Esa mujer es peor que cualquier otro reportero, le gusta mucho tratar de arruinar las carreras de las personas. Los únicos que no toca son los que tienen el poder de arruinarla de ella y a James — Remus se quedó en silencio y pensativo por un momento — Cuando encontré Rial arriba en la torre de Astronomía del año pasado, dijo que James y Rita fueron compañeros íntimos, dijo que Lily no sabía nada de eso, y le dijo: "Tienes a Lily como tú dulce esposa en casa y a Rita como tu propio vicio privado" —. 

Sirius se sorprendió.

— Sabes eso no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo. Ella es tan desagradable como en lo que él se está convirtiendo, la he visto adulandolo a él antes, no cuando estaba alrededor Lily por supuesto —. 

Remus negó con la cabeza y empujó la silla hacia atrás.

— Gracias por el regalo, Sirius, me tengo que ir, Dumbledore me está esperando en Gringotts, quiere que investigue alguna información —. 

Sirius miró a su amigo y le dijo en voz baja —.

— Remus, ¿Cómo está la obtención de tu poción? —. 

Remus se encogió un poco:

— Me estoy manejando, no te preocupes —. 

— Remus — Sirius suspiraba — No la estás tomando para nada, ¿verdad? —. 

— No me lo puedo permitir en este momento, Sirius, no me están pagando para ello — Remus respondió con firmeza — Estuve casi veinte años sin tomarla, voy a estar bien —. 

Sirius pegó una mano alrededor del antebrazo de su amigo. Cuando Remus miró a los ojos, dijo:

— Adiós por ahora, Remus. Cuida de ti mismo, por favor —. 

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Remus y él dijo:

— No te preocupe, Sirius. Soy un ex merodeador, después de todo, voy a estar bien. Quién sabe, tal vez algo de tu suerte pura se me habrá pegado después de todo estos años —. 

Remus estaba a unos pocos pies de distancia cuando Sirius dijo,

— ¡Hey! —. 

La risa de Remus se hizo eco de nuevo a él como una voz más cerca dijo:

— ¿Solo tiene eso, papá? —. 

Volviendo vio Rial de pie junto a él. La mesa de Slytherin estaba vacía, parpadeó, los niños se habían ido tan silenciosamente que nunca había notado su ausencia. Rial dijo en voz baja.

— Tuvieron que irse, sus padres estaban siendo llamados —. 

Sirius apretó la mandíbula mientras pensaba en Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape fueron llamado a servir a los caprichos del Señor Oscuro. Sus ojos siguieron la ruta en la que el único mejor amigo que le quedaba había desaparecido y murmuró en voz baja;

— ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esto? —. 

La mano de Rial se tensó sobre su hombro y miró a su hijo de pie. Sin darse cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta que iba a decir algo y se detuvo. Los ojos de Rial estaban brillantes y con convicción respondía:

— Todo va a salir bien, creo —. 

Incapaz de romper el optimismo de su hijo, dijo:

— Espero que tengas razón, Rial. Vamos —. 

Ellos partieron el callejón Diagon tan silenciosamente como habían llegado, reflexionando sobre lo que el futuro.

Mientras que la vista de Sirius estaba atenuada, Rial tenía brillantes certezas. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero sabía que habría un montón más de estas reuniones con amigos y familiares después de todo esto tendría que terminar pronto...  
No sólo tenía que ser paciente…

••••••••

Lo siento, lo siento, se que tarde en traducir, pero estaba ocupada, prometo que mañana tendrán otro capítulo como compensación, lo empezaré a traducir ahora mismo para terminarlo para mañana.

Los amo

Y espero sus reviews.


	5. Los partidarios

Capítulo 5.-

Los partidarios & ostracismos financieros 

El Ministerio de Magia era uno de los más grandes y gloriosos edificios en Europa mágico, desde el atrio de la bóveda, hasta la hermosa oficina del Ministerio rezumaba poder, riqueza y antigüedad, también era uno de los lugares más corruptos del mundo mágico; las personas que tenían dinero e influencia eran los que llevaban a cabo la mayoría de las decisiones ahí, la cantidad de poder y riqueza requerida se limita casi exclusivamente a las viejas familias sangre pura, así que cualquier hijo de Muggles en el Ministerio tuvo que trabajar duro para pasar a través de las posiciones más básicas y humilde o utilizar métodos socialmente menos aceptados para ganar la posición que deseaban.  
Favores a las familias de sangre pura de todas las clases eran comunes, más de una mujer en busca de mejorar su estilo de vida había terminado en desgracia cuando se había descubierto que se había acostado con un señor de sangre pura que ganar su posición. Por supuesto, el Señor mismo era irreprochable, después de todo, el más grande y más rico patriarca del mundo mágico no era más que humano, se consideraba casi exclusivamente la culpa hacia la mujer cuando se descubría una cita por ejemplo.  
Esa fue la razón principal por la que el Lord James Godric Potter estaba mínimamente preocupado si alguien se enteraba de su relación con Rita Skeeter. La mujer pensaba que tenía el control de la situación, pero no sabía que podía arruinarla en cualquier momento. 

Caminando por los pasillos opulentas que llevaban a la oficina del ministro, sonrió con frialdad. Este pasillo sería suyo a finales de este año. Tenía grandes planes, los planes representados por su brillante y perfecto comportamiento, como apoyar al idiota de Cornelius Fudge.  
Tratando de hacer su cara impasible hervía por dentro cuando vio a Lucius Malfoy salir de la oficina del Ministro. El potente mortífago rubio tenía algunas cosas que investigar, se prometió. El nombre Malfoy valdría menos que la suciedad al final del sexto año de su precioso Zachary, su asociación con el squib de Rial Black sería su ruina, pensó, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.  
El patriarca le devolvió la mirada con sus plateados ojos tan fríos y duros como el cristal, los labios delgados y curvos se separaron sobre los dientes perfectos en una pequeña sonrisa que podría ser mejor descrito como un gruñido.  
Consciente de que Percival Weasley, junior subsecretario de Cornelius, estaba mirando, James dio un perfectamente cálida sonrisa de vuelta.  
Se volvió hacia el rubio y le dijo:

— Eh oído hablar de tu reciente éxito en la industria muggle, felicidades, según entre algunas conversaciones entre los sangre puras hay una gran oportunidad para enriquecerse en la industria equina —. 

— Gracias — Lucius respondió de manera cortante — Me gusta hablar de esto con mas adelante, pero ahora tengo que salir a una reunión en Francia —. 

— Buenos días, entonces — Respondió James —.

Se volvió hacia Percival con una sensación de triunfo, había logrado su objetivo, demostrando ser de alta sociedad gentil, amable y dejando que Lucius mostrará una grave falta. 

— ¿Esta Cornelius? — Preguntó —. 

— Sí, señor, ¿Le gustaría que vea si está disponible por un momento? —. 

— Eso sería maravilloso — Sonrió James —. 

Percival desapareció y volvió con una sonrisa radiante mientras empujaba sus gafas de pasta hasta su delgada nariz.

— Él está disponible y estaría encantado de hablar con usted, señor Potter —. 

— Gracias a Percy. Su madre lo saluda, por cierto. Se preguntaba si usted y su novia Penélope estarían disponible para el té de la tarde uno de estos días —. 

Percy hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento y volvió a su escritorio.  
James abrió la puerta de madera maciza de roble y entró en el despacho del Ministro. Con los retratos de los diversos personajes que habían ocupado esta oficina que cubrían dos paredes, parecía bastante similar a la oficina del director de Hogwarts. La gran mesa de caoba era el objeto más codiciado en el gobierno de Gran Bretaña mágica. James dejó la mirada fijamente en ella por un momento, ya que Cornelius estaba frente a la ventana, una pequeña sonrisa depredadora curvada del borde de su boca.  
Dio un paso alrededor de ella para unirse a Cornelius junto a la ventana, arrastrando un dedo posesivamente a lo largo del borde.

— Buen día, Cornelius. ¿Cómo va el debate en el departamento sobre la reorganización de las criaturas mágicas? —. 

— Poco a poco — Respondió Cornelius — Sería más seguro con su ayuda —. 

— ¿Podría 100.000 votos ayudarle? — Dijo James casualmente —. 

— De hecho, eso sería más que suficiente. ¿Cómo está su esposa Lily? —. 

James hizo una mueca al recordar la conversación que había tenido con su esposa el otro día.

— Pues bien, a pesar de que pierde a su precioso Zachary ya. Los dos nos hacemos a la idea —. 

— Sí, pero su educación es una cosa importante. Ambos aman a su hijo mucho, ¿verdad? —. 

— Él es nuestra llama en el frío invierno que se aproxima, Cornelius — Dijo James crípticamente, empujando la herida que era el regreso del Señor Oscuro para que sangraba de nuevo —. 

— De hecho — Cornelius sonaba nervioso — ¿Cuántos problemas cree usted que los estudiantes de Slytherin van a ser para Dolores? —. 

— Con suerte ninguno, aunque con pesar admito que uno de los principales instigadores de la casa sea probablemente Rial Black, el niño es inestable y la marca en su cara causará disturbios, sin embargo — James alzó la vista y se dirigió hacia Cornelius, sosteniendo sus ojos de manera convincente — Si yo estuviera en su ilustre lugar, le daría permiso a Dolores para hacer lo que crea necesario si los estudiantes se le salen de las manos —. 

— ¿Alguna vez querrá esta posición, Señor Potter? —. 

Haciendo caso omiso de su deseo de gritar "Sí, eso es lo que quiero y lo voy a tener " James suspiró, sonrió irónicamente y dijo:

— No, Cornelius. Las funciones de esta oficina son pesados y no dudo que no sean para mi — Mirando a su reloj de plata pesada comenzó, (como si no había planeado el momento exacto de esta visita), y dijo: — Por Merlín, ¡Mira la hora! Si me disculpas Cornelius, tengo una reunión con Rufus Scrimgeour y Kingsley Shacklebolt en 20 minutos y no quiero llegar tarde —. 

— Vaya, Señor Potter, entiendo la importancia de llegar con puntualidad —. 

Sonriendo, él salió. Se encontraba en un excelente estado de ánimo. Él realmente necesita estar en su localización en 25 minutos, pero primero tenía que hacer una parada por la transferencia automática de Gringotts.  
Él rápidamente se dirigió al lugar y recuperó uno de los pergaminos especiales. Gringotts habían comenzado a hacer estos para las transferencias de cuentas y estaban bastante conveniente, llenó un número en la cuenta de que estaba siendo transferido desde una ranura a otro en la ranura "a". 100.000 votos, por supuesto, significaban para él 100.000 galeones.  
La cumplimentación de la cantidad que lo hizo resistir una sonrisa. Cuando se revelara que Cornelius había estado tomando financiación no se sabría nunca había estado viniendo de él. Se había establecido una cuenta especial bajo un alias en una sucursal de Gringotts en Suiza. Por lo tanto Cornelius tendría una gran caída y que el permanecería en un pedestal, impermeable a los posibles acusaciones del ministro de que los fondos procedían de él. Después de todo, no había ninguna manera de unir al Señor James Godric Potter con Ulrich Van Buren.  
En un muy buen estado de ánimo, tiró el deslizamiento en la rejilla Flu abierta y vio como desaparecía. El miro fijamente el anillo en su dedo Potter se rió más o menos. Si todo salía como planeaba, el pesado sello del Ministerio estaría en su segundo dedo a finales de enero. Lo siguiente que hizo fue escribir una nota a su 'querida esposa' Lily informandole que tendría una reunión en España y una última pequeña nota a Rita invitándole a una cena privada en un restaurante en Barcelona.  
Rita podía ser una reportera, pero ella era suficientemente buena para calmar sus necesidades. Lily no entendía las manipulaciones y la astucia que era necesario para la exitosa carrera que tenía.  
Lamentablemente era cada vez más evidente que necesitaría para poner legalmente a Lily de lado, antes de que hiciera algo para ponerlo en aprietos. Ella le había dado a Zachary y casándose con ella había hecho enfurecido a poco Snivellus. Había sabido que lo suyo era solamente una amistad platónica, pero aún así había disfrutado enormemente la manera de diferenciarlos, sin embargo, sus deberes y lealtad a la larga se realizarían.  
Con gracia hizo su camino fuera del edificio del Ministerio y se apareció. No estaría bien llegar tarde a su reunión en Londres muggle, después de todo, él era bastante firme en sus opiniones de la puntualidad. 

••••••••••••••••

Rial se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, deseando que llegara el comienzo de sus clases. Él no se había puesto un horario fácil ese año, estaba tomando:  
Historia de la Magia, Herbología, Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Astronomía, Transfiguraciones, Encantamientos, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia. Tenía exactamente el mismo horario que Draco y Blaise. Pansy estaba tomando: Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en lugar de Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, dijo que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era una 'E' fácil cuando era impartida por el profesor Grubbly Tablón, en lugar del inútil de Hagrid, que había sido despedido el año anterior .  
Theodore Nott también estaba en sus clases de la transfiguración, astronomía y encantos. Cuando vio el 5º integrante se puso rígido antes de forzarse a sí mismo para relajarse y tomar su asiento habitual al otro lado de Blaise. El hablador niño italiano estaba discutiendo sus clases y se preguntaba cuál programa se establecería.

Draco resopló y dijo:

— Tenemos Pociones, Defensa y Encantamiento con los Gryffindor, sólo podemos esperar y ver. Herbología lo tendremos con los Huff, Astronomía, Transfiguraciones y Ruinas Antiguas serán probablemente con los Raven.

— Es un hecho de que siempre tendremos pociones con los Gry — Rial resopló — El otro dia,el ultimo dia de mis clases de Oclumancia, Severus lamentaba este hecho, sobre todo para la reacción de mi padre, creo —. 

— Tu padre fue el único Black en Gryffindor — Pensó en voz alta — Su madre Walburga siempre pensó que era un defecto suyo, pero tenía una gran cantidad de sangre pura que lo salvó de no ser otro nombre borrado en el árbol genealógico Black —. 

— Papá me dijo que nunca se llevó bien con su madre, dijo que estaba completamente sorprendido cuando el Sombrero lo puso en Gryffindor, dijo que siempre fue embarazoso poder decir que era un descendiente del más impopular director que Hogwarts haya tenido —. 

Blaise soltó una risa arrastrando las palabras como Draco:

— Phineas Nigellus. Su retrato está en la oficina del director, el tiene bastantes malas pulgas por lo que he oído, según Severus él discute con cualquiera que sea director por cualquier cuestión —. 

— Papá me dijo que nunca se ha llevado bien con Phineas después de que él le acusó cuando tenía 15 años Phineas estuvo dando su opinión sobre el comportamiento de mi padre hacia su madre y Sirius se molestó —. 

Torian comenzó a temblar de risa.

— ¿Le acusó uno de sus bisabuelos? Sé que su padre es un personaje, ¡Pero no me daba cuenta de lo lejos que estaba! —. 

— No hace falta que lo digas — Río Rial — Las conversaciones entre Phineas y papá son casi tan calientes como un glaciar en medio del invierno —. 

— Phineas Nigellus es un viejo pegado sangre pura, con puntos de vista rígidos —Dijo una voz sarcástica sarcástica arrastrando las palabras por encima de su hombro — Tu padre hizo lo que hizo porque sabía que lo haría molestar más —. 

— Buenos días señor — Dijo Rial, estirando la cabeza para sonreír al profesor Snape —. 

Los ojos ónice espumosos respondieron:

— Buenos días a ustedes 5to año, aquí están sus horarios, la primera clase que tienen hoy martes, es defensa contra las artes oscuras, hagan lo que puedan para no provocar a la Señora Umbridge, por favor. Ella es muy buena amiga tanto del Ministro como del Lord James Potter —. 

Las 5 ° año de Slytherin se resistieron a rodar sus ojos y respondieron:

— Sí, señor —. 

— Bueno. Las pruebas para las posiciones abiertas de cazador, bateador y buscador se llevará a cabo el sábado a las 11:30 en punto. El Capitán del equipo es Fawcett. Espero un año mejor que tercero, cuando perdimos contra Potter y sus Gryffindor —. 

Rial abrió el camino hasta la clase de Defensa, caminando junto a Theodore Nott. El Slytherin dijo en voz baja,

— Lo siento si te molesta ayer, Rial. No me di cuenta que estaba mirando hacia ti —. 

— Está bien, Theodore, no tenía intención de atacarte, sólo que parecía que cada vez que miraba hacia arriba estabas viéndome directamente a mí Fue un poco irritante —. 

Entraron en el salón de clases de Defensa y se sentaron en el lado derecho de la habitación.  
Precisamente el inicio de la clase estaba por comenzar al tiempo quea puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, por lo que hubo pocos alumnos que saltaron.  
Umbridge se abrió paso por las escaleras de su oficina, el uso de la chaqueta de punto rosa de ayer. 

— Cuando ustedes tomen asiento, sus búhos no podrán entrar, la puerta se cerrará al igual que las ventanas y será así por la totalidad del año en todas sus clases — Dijo su voz femenina, entrecortada — A medida que los estudiantes comenzaron a tomar sus varitas dijo: — Las varitas guardarlas, este año vamos a estudiar un plan de estudios aprobado por el Ministerio debido a su asombrosa falta de apropiadas instrucciones, abran su libro en el capítulo uno "Conceptos básicos para principiantes" y leanlo —. 

Rial ya había leído el capítulo entero pero abrio el libro de todos modos, junto con una pluma y pergamino para tomar notas. Oyó un chasquido de los tacones hasta detenerse al lado su escritorio y levantó la vista. Había una sonrisa helada en la cara de Umbridge cuando ella dijo:

— ¿Por qué tienes una pluma y pergamino, hijo? —. 

Negándose a perder los estribos por la forma de dirigirse a él dijo:

— Yo iba a tomar notas mientras leía, profesora —. 

— ¿Yo dije que podíaa tomar notas? Ponga la pluma y el pergamino lejos, ahora, no muestre a sus compañeros de estudios que es menos que admirable, poco Slytherin —. 

La mandíbula de Rial se apretó.

— Mi nombre es Rial Black profesora No intento demostrar nada a los estudiantes, escribir notas me ayuda a estudiar las cosas más adelante —. 

— 10 puntos de Slytherin por hablar fuera de turno y la forma de hablarle a un maestro, poco Slytherin. Quitad la pluma y el pergamino, ahora _. 

Rial apenas se resistió empujando la pluma en la bolsa lo suficientemente duro para romperla. Esta mujer iba a mermar su paciencia considerablemente a finales de año. Él no apreciaba que le hablarán como si fuera un niño de cinco años. 

— ¿Profesora? — Preguntó Zachary —. 

_ Sí, señor Potter — Gorjeó —. 

— He leído el capítulo ¿Puedo tomar algunas notas para más tarde? —. 

— Por supuesto, señor Potter. La dedicación a sus estudios es admirable. 10 puntos para Gryffindor —. 

Rial se tensó de rabia. Así que esta era la forma en Defensa iba a ser ¿Verdad? Bueno, siempre podía combatir el fuego con fuego. Sin embargo, era mucho mejor combatir el fuego con hielo. Tenían dobles pociones mañana con el profesor Snape y devolvería la humillación al doble…

•••••••••••••••••

Se que dije que hoy subiría el capítulo, no pensé que lo terminara tan tarde, pero estuve ocupada y bueno aquí está y nos vemos pronto.

Los amo


	6. las pruebas de Quidditch

Capítulo 6

Las pruebas -Quidditch 

Rial se despertó la mañana del sábado, estaba nervioso por las pruebas, no podía evitarlo, de acuerdo con Draco ser un buscador era fenomenal, pero todo lo que él tenía para comparar era al mismo Zachary, que claramente no había heredado las habilidades de vuelo de James. Rial todavía recordaba vívidamente la primera vez que el Gryffindor había sido puesto en una escoba.  
Había sido cuando tenía un poco más de tres años, James, Lily y Zachary habían salido a los jardines detrás de la casa, dejándolo en el interior de la propia, el dia anterior James le había comprado a Zachary lo más nuevo para los niños y querían probarla, la cosa se había elevado arriba de los rosales, un poco más de la altura escogida, aproximadamente más de dos pies, James había subido a Zachary en la escoba y le había dado consejos sobre cómo sostener el mango; Zachary había tambaleado a través del rosal favorito de Lily, y él instantáneamente sabía lo que pasaría y estaba agradecido de verlo a través de la puerta de cristal. había adivinado a través de rosal favorito de Lily. Zachary se deslizó de la parte izquierda de la escoba y cayó justo encima del rosal, él había aplastado la planta consiguiendo que las múltiples espinas, largas y afiladas se incrustaran en sus regordetas piernas y parte de su espalda, Rial se había echado a reír mientras James reacciona instantáneamente al escuchar el grito de su hijo.  
Lily había sido la madre ansiosa, preocupada y sólo había lamentado su rosal más tarde, después de quitar las espinas y recostar a Zachary en la cama. El rosal se había plantado en el mes de julio, apenas dos semanas antes de Zachary hubiera nacido, ella había olvidado decir: "Zachary y Harry", pero eso era normal. Él siempre había sido ignorada por su "amada" familia. 

Rial se levantó y recogió su ropa, entrando en el cuarto de baño vacío. Una cosa buena de levantarse temprano era que no tenía que luchar por los derechos a la ducha, el siempre bromeaba con Draco, ya que el adolescente tomaba una absurda cantidad de tiempo para estar listo por las mañanas.

Camino de regreso a su cama con paso ligero, después de tomar una ducha y peinar su negro cabello para claramente hacer su cama, después de alisar la última arruga en esta, la voz somnoliento de Draco, preguntó:

— ¿Por que no dejas hacer eso a los elfos domésticos? —.

— Siempre he hecho mi propia cama, Draco, igual que Zachary, pues Lily no nos permitía comer el postre después de la cena si la habitación no estaba lo suficientemente limpia, aunque claro Zachary nunca fue privado de cualquier cosa, solo hizo falta que lanzará una rabieta, mientras que yo fui el único que fue sujeto a esa regla siempre, justo después de que Zachary me hubiera agotado en el día, me gustaba hacer la cama, lo hice durante tanto tiempo y no veo el que haya venido sea motivo suficiente para romper esa costumbre. 

— Merlin odio a Zachary Potter —. 

— Creo que ya hemos establecido ese hecho —Contestó Rial —. 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado levantado? — Bostezo Draco —. 

— Desde las 5:30, no podía dormir y no quise intentarlo más —. 

Draco se levantó con pereza, tomo su ropa mientras Rial cogia su libro de Aritmancia y miraba el reloj de arena cuando el rubio desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Exactamente 45 minutos más tarde, su compañero de cuarto volvió a aparecer, su aspecto impecable como siempre. Rial resistió una pequeña risa, había puesto un temporizador de 45 minutos para que Draco reapareciera. 

Empujando sus libros en su mochila, la colgó de su hombro y salió de su dormitorio, seguido de Draco, que llevaba una pequeña bolsa en la mano izquierda. Se reunieron con Pansy, Blaise, Torian y Theo antes de salir a la cancha de Quidditch, la mañana era brillante y soleada, sin un mínimo indicio de brisa, así que pensaron que podían estudiar un rato afuera antes de las pruebas, hubo un par de Ravenclaw que tuvieron una idea similar por lo que los Slytherin se pusieron un poco cerca de ellos y se concentraron en sus deberes de la clase de encantamientos, que eran 16 pulgadas sobre los usos de los hechizos para mejorar las emociones como el hechizo de animación. Rial aacl el enorme libro sobre hechizos que Remus le había dado por su cumpleaños y comenzó a hacer notas sobre el hechizo. de la personalidad como el encanto que anima.

— ¡Oh! — Una voz dijo de repente — Estás trabajando en la tarea de Flitwick, ¿Verdad? —. 

Rial alzó la vista hacia el desconocido muchacho de Ravenclaw, que estaba sentado frente a él, directamente junto a Draco, el estudiante estaba sonriéndole a Draco mientras hablaba, los ojos de rial se estrecharon como rendijas cuando Draco respondía con una suave y sensual sonrisa:

— Sí. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —. 

Rial bajo la mirada hacia su pergamino con amargura, sin ver las palabras allí escritas,

¡Maldito sea ese Raven! — Pensó con desdén—.

Mientras Draco estaba atento de cada palabra del chico ¡Hump! Como si no pudiera ver a través de su claro y transparente intento de ligar. Miro su pergamino con fastidio, fallando una línea de su proyecto, ya que no era lo suficientemente bueno, tendría que hacerlo más adelante, por su cuenta, cuándo no hubiera ningún tipo de distracción. 

Tomó la saeta de fuego que estaba encogida en su bolsillo, reemplazando a su libro y pergaminos con la escoba que hizo volver a su tamaño real.

— ¡Wow! ¡Esa es una Saeta de Fuego! — Dijo el Ravenclaw con admiración — Zachary Potter es el único estudiante que es dueño de una de esas, ¿Como conseguiste que te la prestara? —.

Rial volvió la vista hacia el Ravenclaw con un flash de rabia en sus ojos y dijo:

— Mi padre, el señor Sirius Black, me la dio por mi cumpleaños 17. La familia Potter no es la única familia acomodada en el mundo mágico — Con eso se subió sobre la escoba y despegó —. 

¿Cómo se atrevía ese estúpida Ravenclaw a suponer que le pediría prestado algo a Zachary? Era una cabeza hueca de Bolonia, aun que tenía algo de cerebro al notar la buena apariencia de Draco, pensó con malicia. Todo el mundo en esta escuela sabía que Zachary y yo estuvimos en el torneo el año pasado y se odiaban absolutamente. 

Voló alrededor de los postes de la portería y apuntó el mango hacia el suelo y se inclinó, oía el silbido del viento y se detuvo justo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo y se ladeó superficialmente a través de una curva pronunciada, de regreso hasta su altura anterior, entrando y saliendo de las torres empujó la escoba a toda velocidad y se rió vertiginosamente con el sentimiento.  
Vagamente consciente de que alguien le llamaba frenó. Draco estaba listo en su Nimbus dos mil uno, esperando en el extremo opuesto de la cancha. De mala gana, voló en dirección al rubio, Draco habló cuando estaba en el rango de audición sin tener que gritar.

— El nombre del Ravenclaw es Terry Boot, que no te había reconocido. Me pidió que te dijera que lo lamenta —. 

Rial arqueó una ceja,desesperadamente quería decir con sarcasmo:

— "Realmente eso me parece difícil de creer, todo el mundo mágico estaba muy bien informado de quién era por mi tatuaje" — Pero no queriendo forzar su amistad con Draco dijo: —.

— No hay problema —.

El rubio le sonrió y luego en su rostro se colocó la máscara de Slytherin, la razón de esto era porque Fawcett, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin se elevó fácilmente hasta ellos, tenía una figura de gran alcance con hombros anchos y una cara bastante aguda, cruel. Una vez que los otros potenciales se unieron a ellos, dijo con frialdad: 

— Volar en el equipo de Slytherin es un gran honor. Deben no solo tener talento bruto, sino también la refinada habilidad y la capacidad de volar en su posición. Las posiciones abiertas en este momento son cazador, bateador y buscador. La primera prueba de audición será para los bateadores —. 

Draco y Rial volaron haciéndose a un lado, a todos los candidatos a bateadores se les dieron un palo de bat y el equipo oficial de bateadores liberaron las Bludgers para después sacar su bate, lo siguiente que vio fue una versión mágica y brutal de "quemados" sólo que con Bludgers en lugar de una suave pelota de goma. Un potencial fue eliminado por una bludger a un lado de su cabeza, otro por un pequeño golpe con un bate en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.  
El Slytherin que queda ileso fue nombrado el nuevo bateador. Rial lo aprobada, el niño había sido hábil y rápido al evitar Bludgers y personas y había sido el único que casi golpeó al equipo bateador. 

— A continuación serán los cazadores — Llamó Fawcett —. 

Draco se disparó hacia adelante, junto con otras cuatro personas, Fawcett tenía el puesto de guardián, la reserva se elevó hasta el otro extremo de la cancha, esta prueba iba a ser un estilo partido, tendrían que anotar tres goles para obtener la victoria. Millicent Bulstrode sacó su primer oponente con facilidad, al igual que Draco. Con el tiempo todo se redujo a Millicent y Draco.  
El nuevo equipo de bateadores arrojó la Quaffle al aire entre ellos y Millicent ganó la quaffle primero, después de obligar a Draco a agacharse un pelo en sentido contrario, el rubio se recuperó rápidamente, tras ella con determinación de acero en sus ojos. Ella ganó el primer gol y luego fue el turno de Draco, a mitad de camino a través del campo trató de tomar la quaffle de él, pero pateó el borde delantero de la escoba y la puso fuera de control.  
Una finta hacia la derecha de Fawcett Draco lanzó la pelota con fuerza hacia la izquierda la mayoría de las veces, se elevó sin dudar mientras la cara de Fawcett era difícil de leer, pero Rial pensó que parecía impresionado. Millicent tenía otra anotación, al igual que Draco. Los dedos de Rial estaban blancos agarrando con fuerza el mango de su Saeta de Fuego, si el patrón continuaba, la próxima anotación y la posición de Cazador irían a Millicent.  
Draco se había dado cuenta de esto también, así que voló un poco por encima Millicent, a la espera de que Fawcett le lanzara la bola a ella. Cuando la bola roja, finalmente, se disparó en su dirección se lanzó bruscamente hacia abajo, interceptando el balón a mitad de camino, apenas cambió el agarre de la bola roja la arrojó hacia el poste de la portería derecha, pasó por sólo pulgadas de la punta de los dedos de Fawcett.  
Dejando a los jugadores en tierra para recuperar la pelota se volvió con una pequeña sonrisa, salvaje. 

— La Posición de Cazador es para Draco Malfoy. Buena jugada la que hiciste Malfoy, es raro que un cazador me pille con la guardia baja —. 

Sonriendo, Draco puso su pulgar hacia arriba hacia Rial y fue a reunirse con los otros miembros del equipo de Slytherin, que rápidamente comenzaron a felicitarle.  
Había otros dos solicitantes potenciales. Rial voló hacia adelante, nervioso, preguntándose qué sería su prueba. Fawcett, mirándolos, les dijo casualmente:

— Esta es la prueba más fácil, mientras que los cazadores obtuvieron su puesto con ayuda de los bateadores — Lazo la snitch dorada hacia una de las torres — Su objetivo es atrapar la snitch dorada, cualquiera que lo haga primero será nuestro Buscador, el que haya estado cerca de hacerlo será el de Reserva —. 

Rial se libró de los otros dos, en dirección hacia arriba. Voló hacia el centro del campo, sus ojos escaneando su entorno, volvió la cabeza, tomando nota de la posición del sol, estaba a su derecha, lo que significaba que la Snitch brillaría por el sol si estaba del lado izquierdo,escaneó todo el terreno de juego, prestando atención a la parte izquierda, cuando sus ojos estaban pasando por la sección rojo y dorado de Gryffindor la vio, la snitch se movía de su lugar unas pocas pulgadas por encima de la hierva, contra un cuadrado dorado, echó un vistazo a los otros dos potenciales que estaban rastreando el aire por encima de ellos puso la saeta de fuego en picada hacia su objetivo, podía oír el silbido del aire mientras volaba en la dirección de la bola de oro, así como los gritos de los otros dos potenciales. La Snitch eligió ese momento para despegar, volando hacia la izquierda todavía justo por encima de la hierba. Rial se ladeó bruscamente cuando llegó a la pared, con los pies casi cepillado los soportes de madera. La Snitch se agitaba a lo largo como loca delante de él, de forma errática de izquierda a derecha.  
De repente se fue directamente hacia arriba, vertical a la tierra en una cuesta empinada para ganar altura, Rial la siguió, apretando los dientes a través de la repentina oleada de adrenalina por la escalada hacia arriba. Se niveló, volando en la dirección de Fawcett y los postes de la portería, el seguía la snitch sin pensar en nada más, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de los otros dos potenciales, ya que trataban de distraerlo.  
Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la snitch dorada, al mismo tiempo que golpeó con los pies los frenos. Él se detuvo en seco a menos de un pie de Fawcett, la snitch dorada lucha entre sus dedos cerca de cuatro pulgadas de la nariz de Fawcett, el enorme séptimo año sonrió, mostrando los dientes ligeramente amarillentos.

— Los Buscadores son: Rial Black y de Reserva Richard Tokes —. 

¡Sí! Rial gritó en su cabeza, conformándose con un movimiento de cabeza agudo. Draco se sentó junto a él, sonriendo, los otros miembros del equipo llegaron mientras los dos potenciales estaban decepcionados y el resto de los estudiantes se dispersaba. 

— Las prácticas son todos los jueves a las 6 de la mañana en punto, no se tolera la impuntualidad, tampoco las quejas o pelear entre los miembros del equipo, incluso si están peleados con su mejor amigo que esté en el equipo, aquí vuelan juntos y actúan como Slytherin en el campo. Las quejas se le dan al profesor Snape —. 

A medida que se estaban preparando para irse, Draco exclamó:

— ¡Excelente captura, Rial! Pensé por un momento que te ibas a golpear en las gradas —. 

— Gracias — Respondió Rial, sonriendo — Por un momento creí que me estrellados contra Fawcett —. 

— Oye, ¿Quieres que nos veamos más tarde para terminar nuestro ensayo encantos? He quedado con Terry en la Biblioteca, es que necesita un poco de ayuda en la tarea de Aritmacia y vamos a caminar por la tarde en el Lago Negro —. 

La sonrisa se deslizó fuera de la cara de Rial tan rápidamente que bien podría haber sido hecha de agua.

— Claro — Dijo, tratando de mantener un tono no tan frío —. 

Mientras Draco se alejaba se regañó a sí mismo, Draco era perfectamente libre para juntarse con quien el ceño fruncido, se quejó:

"Entonces, ¿Por que el hecho de que estén dando vueltas juntos hace que me hubiera gustado nunca haber oído hablar de Terry Boot?"

Irritado y sin entender completamente recogió sus cosas y desapareció de vuelta al castillo, tenía tarea que terminar, "Tal vez voy a hacer ese ensayo por mi cuenta y le diré que lo había olvidado" pensó salvajemente.

Miro su escoba y sonrió: "Soy el buscador de Slytherin", al contrario de lo que alguien podría haber dicho más tarde, fue no saltando en su camino de regreso a los terrenos del castillo, los  
Slytherin no hacían algo tan infantil como saltar.

••••••••••••••

Ya se, ya se, me tarde en actualizar pero no fue mi intensión estuve un poco deprimida, tengo que recursar un semestre de mi carrera y pues fue mucha decepción de mi misma, no tenía ganas de nada, pero aquí está, espero actualizar pronto.

Las amo.


	7. En buenos términos

Capítulo 7.-

En buenos términos 

Lily Evans-Potter no era una mujer estúpida, aunque sus acciones pasadas podrían sugerir lo contrario.

En Hogwarts ella fue una brillante, hermosa y con un gran carácter, ella sobresalía como estudiante en Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Pociones, aunque no tenía ningún grado más allá de Hogwarts pues había preferido quedarse en su casa, mientras que su ex mejor amigo Severus Snape tenía su Maestría en Pociones, Sirius sy posición de Autor y James fue el segundo mejor clasificado de los Aurores en el Ministerio de Magia. 

Cuando James había mencionado inicialmente la idea de que ella se quedara en casa y no siguiera su educación, había protestado con vehemencia.  
Ese había sido antes de que James logrará su carrera como Auror, antes de la misión donde la había dejado, Sirius había sido bastante simpático, comprendiendo su necesidad de hacer algo más que simplemente quedarse en casa, le había sugerido que hablará con su marido cuando esté regresará;Eso había sido temprano, en la noche después de un par de copas de vino intimidaron. 

Enfadada consigo misma por haber traicionado a James, fríamente le pidió que se fuera antes de desaparecer rápidamente las sábanas que habían compartido a cualquier otro lugar, con la cantidad de fuerza que había puesto en el hechizo, ella no se hubiera sorprendido de que hubieran aparecido en el Sahara. Ella le dio una calurosa bienvenida a su marido cuando esté regreso a casa ese día,ocultando firmemente su culpabilidad.  
Tomando el consejo de Sirius había intentado hablar de su vida con James otra vez. 

Miró fijamente el anillo de bodas en su dedo y reflexionó con amargura que tal vez no había sido una sorpresa para James cuando ella le había dicho un mes después que ella estaba esperando un bebé, por supuesto James había sido inflexible en que intentará cualquier avance en su carrera durante el embarazo. de que ella estaba esperando un hijo. La noticia en su cuarto mes de que tendría gemelos había sido un shock, aunque uno bienvenido para ella.  
Ese sentimiento había desaparecido en el momento en que puso sus ojos en su hijo menor, después de el dolor insoportable que aguanto, veía cara a cara su anterior culpabilidad. El niño estaba acuñado en los brazos de las enfermeras y tenía los ojos de Sirius, sus finos huesos y el rostro estéticamente agradable. Había pensado que James no notaría éso, ya que estaba absorto en el primer gemelo, Zachary. Lily había llamado a regañadientes al niño Harry James. 

Cuando estaban presentando a los gemelos que tenían 8 meses de edad había atrapado a James mirando curiosamente a Sirius, que sostenía a ambos en un lugar tranquilo, alerta, mientras que Harry trataba de calmar a un Zachary irritable. Ella había temido por la expresión de su cara, algo que había visto en raras ocasiones. Calmando sus nervios respirando había entregado por fin tranquila a Zachary a su padre y llevando a Harry en sus propios brazos, negándose a mirar los ojos demasiado inteligentes del bebé. 

Un mes más tarde fue confrontada por su marido en sus propias habitaciones después de una fiesta nocturna. James estuvo extremadamente tranquilo esa noche y estaba asustada. Había estado bastante nerviosa tocando su cabello cuando él le había dicho que había estado en San Mungo ese mismo día. La pregunta que le había pedido de uno de los sanadores fue:

— ¿Es posible que dos hijos de diferentes padres puedan nacer al mismo tiempo? — La respuesta fue: — Sí —. 

Una de las poderosas manos de James se había envuelto alrededor del cabello de su nuca y había colocado un pergamino de "Línea de sangre" frente a ella, puso un pequeño frasco frente a su cara y dijo: "La sangre de Harry" y con movimientos precisos dejó caer tres gotas rubí sobre el pergamino. Ella había mirado con miedo al papel a medida que deletreaba el nombre: "Sirius Rowan Salazar Black" como el padre de Harry. 

— Por lo tanto — James había respirado en su cuello tembloroso — Tuviste los nervios para dormir con mi ex mejor amigo y no decirme —. 

Había llorado incoherentemente por el dolor y la culpa y finalmente había encontrado el valor de decir que no volvería a ocurrir. Había registrado el sonoro "CRACK" antes de el hecho de que James realmente la hubiese abofeteado. Él había mirado su tembloroso cuerpo con ojos duros, enojado y dijo:

— Con toda razón no va a suceder de nuevo — Esa no fue la última vez que le puso una mano encima cuando estaba enfadado —. 

Cuando el la dejo en su cama mientras ella sollozaba le sonrió cruelmente y le dijo:

— No te preocupes, no voy a tocarte de nuevo, ya me has dado mi heredero y al casarme contigo rompí en pedazos tu amistad con Snivellus. 

Y efectivamente había sido la última vez que la había tocado sexualmente, podían dormir en la misma cama y ella podría estar de su brazo en las funciones del Ministerio y la bola de sangre pura, pero nunca la había tocado amorosamente con sus manos otra vez.

Se había colocado una compulsión en ella mientras Harry residía en su casa una vez que se hizo imposible para ella para protestar por el tratamiento del niño. Había intentado, una vez, sugerir que dejara que Sirius tomará al niño, pero James la había ignorado. 

Lo que era peor, Zachary se estaba volviendo tan arrogante, egoísta y orgulloso y no como James había sido en la escuela, si no peor. La fama de ser el Niño-Que-Vivió se le había subido a la cabeza; tanto que no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido común, al mismo tiempo el chico al que James llamó "Squib" se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los magos más poderosos Lily no lo había notado nunca, había sido un shock, ver a Har- Rial ese verano, el muchacho era sorprendentemente elegante y apuesto y sólo había visto desde el stand de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch las pequeñas señales de lo mucho que Sirius amaba a su hijo. 

Miró fijamente el anillo en su dedo de nuevo para después levantarse de su silla y terminar de prepararse. Era el 3 de octubre y hoy se haría otra reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Otra ocasión en la que ella continuaría con esa pequeña farsa de matrimonio y jugará a ser la esposa obediente, que ignoraba de la amante reportera de periódico de su marido. Lily odiaba a Rita Skeeter, odiaba sus curvas voluptuosas y faldas cortas, odiaba su perfecta piel, dientes y uñas, odiaba cada rizo dorado precioso sobre la cabeza de la mujer, la mayor parte de todo lo que detestaba de la mujer era su libertad, su capacidad de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, no ligada a algún hombre.

El dictador de su cárcel descendió de la escalera de madera y seda, vestido para impresionar, con una camisa de satén bronce y ajustados pantalones de gamuza marrón oscuro, su reloj de plata ridículamente caro en su muñeca izquierda era una burla de la banda de boda sencilla que había elegido para él, del mismo modo que se burlaba de ella y de su vida. Su fría mirada marrón barrio sobre ella, evaluando su blusa de seda blanca y la falda de una línea marrón dorado, su mirada recorrió sus mechones de fuego rojizo con disgusto y dijo:

— Tal vez deberías pensar en pintarte el cabello, querida — Lo último lo dijo en tono burlón —. 

— ¿A qué? ¿A rubia? — Ella se rompió — No soy tu amante por lo que no debería importarme si mi apariencia te desagrada —. 

— Cuidado Lily-flor — Resopló peligrosamente, usando su viejo apodo de la escuela para ella, sus labios estaban a pulgadas de su oído cuando dijo: — Siempre hay alternativas de un divorcio que podría utilizar —. 

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron un poco y ella resistió un escalofrío de miedo, él realmente no podría haber dicho lo que ella había pensado que había dicho, sin embargo ella aturdida tomó su chaqueta y lo ayudó a entrar en ella, deslizando la chaqueta de cuero sobre sus hombros anchos cubiertos de músculos que podían sentirse como acero.  
A su lado ella repentinamente noto de golpe su fragilidad. James tenía seis pulgadas de altura y cerca de 40 libras (aunque la mayoría de ellas fueran músculos) más que ella. 

Cuando se apareció con él, cambió su cara a una inexpresiva que le había enseñado su ex mejor amigo. Dentro de ella sollozaba, lamentando a la vez por lo que había hecho con su vida… perdió a su mejor amigo, la elección de su carrera, su hijo más pequeño… todo por su propia estupidez y ceguera… ¿Voy a perder mi vida por el, también?¿Ese es mi precio? ¿Mi expiación?. 

Regulus se sentó a la izquierda de su hermano, conversando en voz baja con su prima Tonks.  
Esta era su primera reunión oficial como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, pues había sido abordado por Percy Weasley apenas la semana pasada. A su derecha estaba sentado su precioso hermano mayor Sirius a la derecha de este estaba sentado una serpiente… Severus Snape. En el lado derecho de Severus estaba sentado Remus Lupin, en profundo debate con Bill Weasley un rompedor de maldiciones de Gringotts. No pudo resistir una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a Sirius y Severus, que discutían sobre algo que tenía que ser realmente interesante. 

— Entonces, ¿Cuando crees que Severus dejará de ser un idiota y le confesará a Sirius que está enamorado de él? — Nymphadora dijo con diversión —. 

— ¿También lo has notado? — Le pregunto a su prima con una sonrisa —. 

— Es sutil, pero no tan sutil — Replicó ella —. 

— Hablando de poco sutil, ¿Como va progresando tu relación con Bill? — Regulus dijo, mirando a su prima enrojecer ligeramente por la vergüenza mientras su cabello se ponía de un rosa furioso —. 

— Excelente — Dijo con una sonrisa tímida — Él es muy agradable, divertido e inteligente también —. 

La puerta de la habitación del comedor de Grimmauld se abrió de nuevo y James Potter entró con su esposa Lily. Regulus sintió su aliento atorarse, Sirius podría ser bi con una fuerte preferencia por los hombres; él mismo definitivamente apreciaba más las cualidades del sexo débil. Lily era bastante bonita y, observó con los ojos entrecerrados, tenía bastante miedo de algo.  
Sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras ayudaba a James a quitarse la chaqueta de cuero, el lenguaje corporal de James hablaba por sí mientras cerraba su brazo alrededor de su cintura como una barra de acero. Menos personas con experiencia podían verlo como un marido guiando a su preciosa esposa, la formación de Regulus con los Inefables y como asistente sangre pura vio que no había nada suave sobre ello. Él sacó una silla justo al lado de Molly Weasley e hizo un gesto y Lily se sentó, cruzando las manos sobre el regazo. 

Un rápido vistazo a su derecha vio que tanto Severus y Sirius lo habian notado también. Los ojos casi negros de Severus se estrecharon un momento y sacudió la cabeza minuciosamente. Ella estaba bloqueando sus intentos Legeremancia. Lily era un talento en Oclumancia, una bruja con talento en general. ¿Por qué ella no había continuado sus estudios? era un misterio para Regulus.

James se sentó al lado de ella, cubriendo una de sus manos con la suya más grande, podría haber sido un gesto reconfortante excepto por el hecho de que Regulus podría haber jurado que vio a Lily estremecerse.

La reunión fue excepcionalmente aburrida, por lo que observaba al par por encima de la mesa en su lugar. Los ojos color verde oscuro de Lily que ella había pasado a su hijo menor no brillaban con su fuego interno habitual, parecía excepcionalmente cansada,  
James, por otro lado estaba efusivo y animado, acompañando a Dumbledore con sus palabras y con amplios gestos de manos. Después de la reunión el purasangre estaba discutiendo animadamente la última reunión del Ministerio, una en la que estaban tratando de aprobar una ley para la reorganización de la DCM o Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. 

Vio a Remus Lupin tensarse a medidas que las palabras se hicieron más audibles a su lado de la mesa. 

— Si apoyo a Cornelius a través de este proyecto de ley tiene la intención de nombrar a Dolores como la nueva jefa, estoy de acuerdo, Dolores es muy adecuada para el puesto y sus opiniones sobre las prioridades del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas tienen méritos —. 

Los ojos ámbar de Remus brillaron y dijo en un tono suave, peligroso poco menos de un gruñido:

— Estoy sorprendido que pienses eso James, Umbridge es quizás una de los menos tolerantes hacia las criaturas mágicas y razas en el Ministerio, pero después de que — Agregó con tono duro — Ayudaras a aprobar la última ley de los hombres lobo, no me sorprende — 

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron mientras miraba a su marido, al parecer James se había olvidado de decirle esos pocos detalles. James dirigió una mirada fría hacia su ex mejor amigo y le dijo:

— Tu que sabes Remus, la forma en que el Ministerio se maneje no te importa, te sugiero que dejes la política a los que son más adecuados para ello —. 

Los ojos de Remus brillaron un poco y se rió entre dientes.

—Dudo mucho que tu seas más adecuado para ello que yo, ¿Por qué no le dejas la política a las familias sangre pura que tienen más trayectoria que la tuya? —. 

Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron y resistía claramente una sonrisa, para Regulus fue difícil no hacer eco a la risa de Remus. Esa realmente era una lanza bien dirigida; Los Potter no eran una de las familias sangre pura grandes, eran como lo llamaban tanto en el mundo mágico como el muggle "Nueva riqueza", Los Malfoy, Snape, Nott y otras líneas de sangre eran la "Vieja sangre" del mundo mágico. 

— Oh, sí — James escupió — Poner el mundo mágico bajo el control de los intolerables mortífagos y sus partidarios — Dijo dirigiendo una deliberada mirada hacia Sirius, que gruñó por lo bajo —. 

Regulus decidió entrar en la conversación.

— Usted es el unico que se está mostrando intolerante, James. Me refiero a realmente, ¿Estás insinuando que mi familia es oscura? Hay poca evidencia para apoyar esto, ninguna en absoluto si nos fijamos en mi sobrino Rial —. 

James miró a los ojos y Regulus resistió un estremecimiento.

— Su sobrino squib Rial probablemente no vivirá a través de la guerra, Regulus Black. Vamos Lily — Se dirigió a su esposa bruscamente — No podemos llegar tarde a la cena con el Ministro, ¿verdad? —. 

Se despidieron de Dumbledore y desaparecieron de Grimmauld Place tan silenciosamente como habían llegado. Justo antes de que ella saliera de la sala los ojos de Lily le miraron por un momento. El miedo y la desesperación más absoluta en sus ojos casi le hizo tambalearse.  
James Potter ha probado su poder y eso le había roto, nunca se quedaría con ganas de más. ¿Qué significa eso para Lily Evans? Las perspectivas en su mente no eran agradables. Las probabilidades eran bastante alta contra Lily Evans-Potter a menos que ella eligiera actuar, y pronto. 

"Se acostó con mi hermano y se volvió hacia él con furia después. Ella trató a mi sobrino como menos que basura durante toda su vida y a hecho todo lo posible para halagar a James y Zachary.  
Así que ¿Por qué diablos siento miedo por ella?

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Lo sé, lo sé, eh tardado mucho, pero eh estado ocupada, regrese a la escuela y mis maestros piensan que soy un robot sin vida social que sólo debe dedicarse a hacer tareas jajaja intentaré traducir lo más que pueda este fin e ir poco a poco en la semana para ir subiendo va?

Los amo y dejen sus reviews


	8. Nueva marca y el primer enfrentamiento

Capítulo 8 .-

Marca nueva y el primer duelo 

Rial se sentó afuera del salón de clases de pociones, era la primera clase de ese Viernes por la mañana.

Hoy era su primer partido de Quidditch y él estaba más que sólo un poco nervioso. Se había sentado con los otros por el mayor tiempo posible en la mañana, charlando; lo único malo de eso fue la presencia de Terry Boot, que parecía pegado a Draco. Rial se sentía frustrado y molesto por la presencia del Ravenclaw más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.  
Draco era perfectamente libre hasta la fecha para quien lo quisiera, pensó con firmeza. Sólo el pensamiento le daba ganas de gruñir con irritación. 

Al ver la puerta aparecer frente a él hacía el salón de clases, se levantó y se acercó a ella y la abrió con cuidado. Severus estaba escribiendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones para la lección de hoy de pociones. No se molestaba en consultar el libro abierto sobre la mesa, la poción que hoy iban a preparar era el Filtro de Muertos en Vida y Severus sabía que debían seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. El maestro de pociones era meticuloso, su letra lo reflejaba, estaba inclinada suavemente, fácilmente legible, sin ondas o curvaturas frívolas. 

La única vez que vio Rial que los ojos negros se fijaron en el libro fue con el fin de comprobar que el número de la página fuera correcto. Rial tomó su propio libro y lo abrió en la página correcta, colocando un marcador allí y volvió a cerrarlo para estar listo cuando comenzará la clase. El cambio de las páginas era casi silencioso, pero su jefe de casa se volvió en su dirección. Severus era un espía y conocedor de la muerte, su audición tenía que estar preparado para el más mínimo de los sonidos.  
Parecía sorprendido de ver Rial solo, o al menos eso fue lo que Rial pensó que parecía. Cualquier movimiento facial fue tan sutil que realmente uno tenía que prestar mucha atención para notarlo, dejó la tiza en su lugar y regresó a su escritorio, donde se sentó y tomó algunos papeles, cuando empezó a hojearlos y hacer algunas anotaciones en ellos con su pluma para calificar, dijo:

— Buenos días, Rial, ¿Nervioso por el partido de hoy? —. 

— Buenos días para ti también, Severus. No quiero perder este partido, sobre todo porque estamos jugando contra Gryffindor. Recibí una carta de mi padre a principios de esta semana, dijo que iba a tratar de venir hoy, dijo que te quiere ver perder en su cara —. 

— Sirius jugó para Gryffindor por dos años si no recuerdo mal, sexto y séptimo, era un cazador de reserva antes, pero seguía saltándose prácticas a favor de jugarle bromas a los estudiantes. No impresionó mucho al capitán del equipo —. 

— Eso suena como Padre — Rial coincidió con una sonrisa — ¿Alguna vez vio sus partidos mientras  
que estaba en la escuela, señor? —. 

Severus arqueó una ceja serio en su dirección, pero respondió:

— Sí. Siempre que jugamos contra Gryffindor, en todo caso. En la mayoría de los otros partidos prefería estudiar para mis clases. En cualquier caso, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no estaban a la altura de Slytherin durante mi tiempo como un estudiante. Sus equipos han mejorado en los últimos años —. 

— Señor, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo sobre la guerra? — Rial preguntó con cautela —. 

— Adelante, Rial. Te haré saber si creo que es un tema del que no debes preocuparte —. 

— He estado pensando recientemente — Comenzó Rial — Sobre el resultado de la guerra, si Voldemort gana, va a someter a todos en Gran Bretaña, con sus leyes sobre la pureza, los matrimonios arreglados y tal vez más que han fallado en el pasado; Que es altamente improbable que el mundo mágico vaya a aguantar sin embargo. Si Dumbledore gana estaremos mirando la integración total del mundo Mágico y Muggle, el mundo mágico tiene miedo de los muggles y la historia ha demostrado que tienen el poder y los recursos para diezmar nuestra especie si supieran de nuestra existencia —. 

— Todo eso es cierto, Rial. ¿Cuál es tu opinión al respecto? —. 

Rial vaciló y siguió adelante.

— Estuve pensando esto a finales del año pasado, yo no quiero poner mi confianza en el Señor Oscuro, que ya me ha demostrado que él piensa muy poco de mí, a excepción de su pequeño aviso para el mundo mágico

— Rial dio un golpecito a la serpiente en su cuello — No hay manera de que apoye a Zachary Potter o a su padre James, que solo se preocupa por el poder y poco más... En el caso de que ganemos no me sorprendería que tratara de tomar el Ministerio para sí mismo y sus secuaces. Así que me eh estado preguntando, si todo esto es cierto y hay otros que piensan como yo, ¿Sería una idea plausible crear un tercer lado? —. 

Severus estaba tranquilo. Rial, observó sus ojos oscuros pensativos. Después de un largo momento, dijo:

— Estoy impresionado con tu conocimiento y comprensión de la situación que enfrentamos, Rial. Yo últimamente tengo los mismos pensamientos y se que es un hecho que no somos los únicos en pensar de esa manera, pero el problema que ha surgido cuando la gente ha intentado esto antes es la confusión en los objetivos. Y ahora que eh dejado eso claro, ¿Cuales serían los objetivos que planeas para la comunidad mágica si se llegara a crear este tercer lado? —.

Rial se sentó en su silla y trazó el libro de pociones con sus dedos mientras pensaba.

Severus se dispuso a darle el tiempo, así que se sentó en su silla de cuero frente al escritorio y cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra. Harry tragó saliva y miró a su Jefe de Casa.

— Mis objetivos serían los siguientes: En primer lugar, derrotar al Señor Oscuro, el es un psicópata asesino y sus ideas en vez de hacernos avanzar nos haría retroceder y más que eso, si sigue matando a la gente que ha estado matando no quedará ninguna línea sangre pura viva. Después sería eliminar a Zachary y James Potter de sus posiciones frente a toda la comunidad mágica y esto podría ser simultáneamente con nuestro ataque contra el Señor Oscuro, por ejemplo, ¿Cuántas personas verían bien las acciones de Zachary si hubiera alguien más que pudiera matar a Voldemort? ¿Si no hubiese sido proclamado como el "Niño-que-vivió", el Salvador?. Y James es un peligro para cualquier familia que perciba como oscura, incluída la mía, sus prejuicios e intolerancias dañarían cada vez más el mundo mágico, debemos evitarlo.

En tercer y último punto sería para estabilizar nuestro mundo, nuestra especie se encuentra dispersa y sin un líder, las viejas tradiciones están siendo eliminadas con cada nueva generación; los Muggles tienen una buena idea que he estado pensando para la integración en nuestro mundo, ellos tienen lo que se llama las Naciones Unidas, una especie de cónclave para los líderes de los distintos países y ahí se discuten asuntos de importancia mundial y toman decisiones sobre el liderazgo en el mundo y las guerras entre los distintos países —.

Los ojos de Severus brillaron a la luz de la chimenea y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios.

— Bien hecho — Dijo en voz baja — Por lo visto has estado pensando en esto desde hace bastante tiempo y has plasmado bien las ideas de lo que se necesita hacer, si me lo permites me gustaría presentarle esta idea está misma tarde si es posible a tu padre y a Lucius —.

— Por supuesto, Severus — Resopló aliviado y un poco mareado — Su Jefe de Casa no pensaba que era un completo cabeza hueca para el debate de esta idea —. 

Severus probablemente no se dio cuenta de la gran importancia que su aprobación había sido para Rial.

Rial alzó la vista hacia Severus de nuevo, pero su rostro era frío e imparcial, su voz era fría y lo suficientemente afilada para cortar vidrio.

— Me atengo a lo que dije el Yule pasado, James Potter es mío — Bajo sus ojos esmeralda viendo el escritorio y dijo para sí mismo — Él va a saber que habilidades posee este "Squib" —. 

Más tarde ese día Severus camino hasta las gradas de profesores que había en el campo de Quidditch, no le dirigió ni una palabra a McGonagall más que un cortante _buenas tardes_ , caminando hasta donde estaban Lucius y Sirius sentados uno al lado del otro. Sirius llevaba su túnica de auror y Lucius su camisa de seda corte impecable, una túnica y su pantalón negro, el bastón con cabeza de serpiente estaba apoyado en su pierna.  
Sentándose al otro lado de Sirius saludo a la pareja en silencio mientras esperaban que el juego comenzará.

— Rial vinó a mi el día de hoy y quiero que escuchen lo que dijo — Luego procedió a contarles toda la conversación que había tenido con el ahora quinto año —.

Había sido excepcionalmente difícil no mostrar su orgullo y respeto por el adolescente. Rial claramente había estado pensando en esto desde hacía bastante tiempo y su argumento era convincente.

Más que eso, Severus creía que las ideas que había presentado fueron correcciones de los otros intentos de un tercer lado.

Sirius parpadeó mirándolo sorprendido cuando Severus terminó de hablar.

— Me preguntaba lo que estaba pensando, él estaba excepcionalmente tranquilo después de la Copa Mundial y más de una vez lo sorprendí con un trozo de pergamino y un libro sobre Leyes Mágicas y las guerras anteriores, nunca pensé nada al respecto, pensaba que era una tarea de historias de la magia —.

Los ojos platinados de Lucius se movieron un poco hacia los azules de él mientras pensaba.

— De hecho, si pudiéramos hacer que funcione, esto sería de gran ayuda para nuestros problemas —.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando la voz de Lee Jordan se escuchó por todas las gradas abarratodas.

— ¡Bienvenidos a todos los presentes al primer partido de Quidditch del año escolar 1996! Nuestro partido de hoy es la tradicional apertura de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Desde la integración de los equipos de Quidditch en la escuela estos dos se van enfrentando primero todos los años por la Copa de Quidditch.

En el equipo de Gryffindor tenemos a: ¡McLaggen como Guardiana, de Cazadores están Bell, Johnson y Ginny Weasley, Fred y George Weasley de Bateadores y de Buscador y Capitán del equipo está Zachary Potter! — Cada nombre fue acompañado de una luz color escarlata poco definida que rodeaban al jugador mencionado que saludaba a la multitud, cuando se oyó el nombre de Zachary se oyó un enorme rugido de parte de la sección de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que hizo que este pusiera una presumida mueca — Y para Slytherin tenemos como ¡Capitán y Guardián a Fawcett, Montague, Belby y Draco Malfoy como Cazadores, de Bateadores están Coote y Chorlo y de buscador a Rial Black! —.

Todos los Slytherin excepto Rial se dirigieron hacia el centro de la formación de los Gryffindor mientras Rial varita en mano se elevó por encima de las gradas Slytherin y Ravenclaw que gritaban emocionados haciendo un pequeño movimiento de varita, el mismo escudo que había hecho al final de la primera prueba brillaba por encima del extremo de la sección de Slytherin antes de convertirse en una lluvia de chispas verdes y plateadas.

Rial se dirigió hacia delante y se detuvo a unos diez pies de distancia de Zachary, los medio gemelos no tenían realmente nada parecido, Severus observó.

Zachary Potter era sorprendentemente bien musculoso para un joven de 16 años, poco le faltaba para alcanzar los 6 pies de altura; no podía controlar sus emociones para salvar su propia vida y se crecía bajo el foco constante de atención; en la medida de talento mágico era poco más que mediocre.

Rial por el contrario, era un mago extraordinariamente talentoso, en contraste con su medio gemelo todos sus huesos y ángulos eran delgados, apenas llegando al 5.6 pies de altura; Rial era un completo Slytherin, un maestro en el control de sus emociones y temperamento y Severus había observado con bastante facilidad el año anterior lo mucho que odiaba ser el centro de atención, prefería estar escondido entre las sombras, lo que le daba el elemento sorpresa.

Se parecen mucho a sus padres…

A James Potter le encantaba ser muy conocido y famoso, presumiendo de su dinero y el poder de su alta posición entre los Aurores. Era muy bien sabido en el Ministerio que James sería probablemente el sustituto de Scrimgeour cuando el canoso Jefe de Aurores se retirará.

Sirius Black prefería su posición de Auror de rango medio y había rechazado varias promociones, por lo general el trabajaba con el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, localizando a los hombres lobo salvajes y otras criaturas que habían evitado registrarse en el Ministerio, por lo que tenía una posición y paga más baja, pero para el Señor de la muy noble y antigua casa de los Black era algo más accesible y se sentía más cómodo con eso. Había algo en su personalidad hiper burbujeante que atraía a la gente, Severus incluído.

Madame Hooch se elevó en su escoba, con la quaffle en sus dedos, dijo unas pocas palabras a Potter y Fawcett, quien de mala gana se adelantó y le dió la mano; Fawcett retrocedió rápidamente y Potter se limpió la mano en su uniforme escarlata, el Gryffindor miró a los ojos de Rial y le sonrió, Rial ni siquiera parpadeo, siguió mirando a un punto justo por encima de la cabeza de Zachary.

Severus escuchó a Lucius reír.

— Su mensaje es claro, ¿Verdad? Zachary no vale la pena para prestarle atención —.

Sirius negó la cabeza con ironía mientras sus ojos grises brillaban divertidos.

— Estoy contento que no pierda los estribos, se que le encantaría golpear a Zachary ahora mismo —.

— Creo que estaría contento de hacer a Zachary su deporte favorito — Respondió Severus esperando el comienzo del partido —. 

Rolanda sopló el silbato y tiró la Quaffle entre Draco y Katie Bell, rápidamente Draco se movió tomando la Quaffle entre los dedos de Katie quitandosela

— ¡Los Slytherin tomaron la Quaffle primero! Malfoy la tiene, ahora Belby lanza una bludger, un buen movimiento del cazador, ¡OH! Esa bludger estuvo muy lejos de su destino —.

Rial se mantuvo en el centro del campo de juego, sus ojos escaneando todo el lugar en busca de la pequeña Snitch, parecía dispuesto a buscarla sin moverse, vigilando a los Cazadores y Bateadores que estaban 30 pies debajo de él.

— ¡Anotación de Montague! 1 favor de Slytherin, ¡El primer gol es de los Slytherin, el primero en cuatro años! —. 

10 minutos más tarde, el marcador estaba 60 a 30 a favor de Slytherin; el equipo de Slytherin había mejorado mucho en su coordinación y destreza y casi no tenían necesidad de utilizar las tácticas sucias y agresivas de los años pasados.

— ¡Bell en posesión del Quaffle, se dirige a la línea central! ¡Ella es una de las nuestras! Hay cuatro jugadores de último año en el equipo de Gryffindor, vamos a estar diciendo adiós a ellos después de este año. ¡MIREN A POTTER! —.

Zachary estaba volando a un ritmo.o increíble, cerca de donde la Gryffindor se encontraba, mirando poco más de una mancha dorada, un punto verde fue en su dirección y un momento más tarde estaba yendo en picada bruscamente en lugar de ir hacia delante, apenas se pudo detener antes de estrellarse contra el piso, le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la presumida de Rial que se movía de vuelta al centro del campo.

— ¡Y en una jugada completamente legal y sucia jugada el buscador de Slytherin le da tiempo a la Snitch de desaparecer de nuevo! Lo que hizo fue golpear el extremo delantero de la Saeta de Fuego de Potter obligando a la escoba a tomar un curso distinto, debo anotar que este movimiento se considera peligroso para el buscador contrario, ya que se sabe que pueden romperse un hueso de las piernas al intentar recuperar el control de la escoba por el exceso de velocidad que está lleva. ¡Anota Malfoy! ¡La puntuación ahora es de 90 a 50 favor Slytherin! Este es un juego maravilloso, hasta ahora no se ha registrado ningún movimiento ilegal o alguna sanción. ¡La norma para la casa de Slytherin es de cuatro por partido, el récord registrado por la escuela fue en 1982 cuando estaban jugando contra Gryffindor por la Copa de Quidditch que fue seriamente accidentado y con 27 faltas! —. 

Draco estaba claramente satisfecho de sí mismo mientras interceptaba el Quaffle de nuevo y volvía a anotar. Montague era perezosamente por Johnson, lo que resultó en el cambio de puntuación de nuevo, de 100 a 60, después de que Belby lanzará la quaffle con el bate hacia McLaggen que Jordan gritó.

— ¡Esta es la razón por la que deben mantener un ojo en la Saeta de Fuego, mis finos espectadores! ¡Miren a Black! —.

Severus giró la cabeza para ver a Rial ir en picada hacia la hierba, su cuerpo perfectamente recto hacia arriba, si no fuera por los agudos gritos de Jordan y la túnica verde del Buscador sería casi imposible de ver, parecía que iba a chocar contra el suelo por el exceso de velocidad cuando se niveló a falta de la deficion oro apenas a tres pulgadas de la hierba. Potter fue en su persecución, pero estaba a unos buenos 10 pies detrás todavía. Rial dió una vertiginosa vuelta, elevándose detrás de la Snitch que parecía un pequeño huracán con las vueltas que hacía; Estaba justo por encima de los aros de Gryffindor cuando su mano de cerro alrededor de algo y se detuvo bruscamente elevando su mano izquierda por encima de su cabeza dejando entrever a Jordan diminutas alas plateadas golpear contra su mano.

— ¡SLYTHERIN ES EL GANADOR! ¡El marcador final es de 260 a 60! El primer partido contra Gryffindor que han ganado en 4 años ¡Y lo hacen cómodamente con más de 200 puntos! ¡Su próximo partido será contra Ravenclaw en tres semanas! Hasta entonces yo Lee Jordan les digo ¡BIEN HECHO SLYTHERIN! —. 

Con gracia Rial voló sonriendo triunfalmente, con la punta de la varita traslado la Snitch a su mano derecha y susurro un hechizo, parando justo enfrente de un flagrante James Potter y uma aturdida Minerva McGonagall lanzando la ahora tranquila snitch hacía el antiguo Gryffindor.

Los ojos de James se estrecharon y bajo la mirada hacia la snitch, silbando de ira miraba al adolescente que ya se iba volando.

Rial bastante burlón saludo al ex Gryffindor y se unió a sus compañeros, que estaban sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

— Creo que esto es para ti Snivellus — Escupió James lanzando la bola de oro en su dirección antes de salir de las gradas —.

Sirius enarco una ceja y miró la pequeña bola, resopló divertido y le susurró:

— ¡Dudo que esta fuera la mejor idea para burlarse de él! —.

Severus bajó la mirada y resistió reírse, una pequeña serpiente curvada cubría la mitad superior de la bola de oro, mientras que la inferior tenía la puntuación: _260 a 60_ las palabras: _Talento y habilidad._

Sonriendo al antiguo Gryffindor sentado a su lado, dijo:

— Es aceptable, nosotros estamos hablando de que después de todo un estudiante se acercó con Minerva MeowGonagall —.

Sirius se echó a reír cuando le dijo a Lucius con una sonrisa:

— ¿Rial te dijo de ese apodo? Minerva todavía está tratando de averiguar quien empezó éso —.

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa… de hecho Rial Black era _talento y habilidad..._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _Hola que tal, se que tarde demasiado en subir capítulo, pero las cosas se complicaron en mi casa y no podía concentrarme hasta ahora que todo está un poco más tranquilo, espero les guste y bueno una pequeña noticia empezaré a editar Entre Sombras y por fin terminarla, se que muchas me lo han pedido así que estaré una semana centrada en entre sombras y una semana con esta traducción, gracias por leerme y perdón por no haber traducido, los amo a todos y siento no contestar review's pero prefiero no tardar más en subirlo y puedan disfrutarlo._

 _Review's son aceptados y amados_


	9. Distraído

Capítulo 9

Despistado

Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie en el porche trasero de Malfoy Manor, apoyado en la barandilla, era principios de noviembre, los jardines eran todavía un derroche espectacular del color otoñal, fresco naranja, marrón, obstinados verdes oscuros, amarillos y rosas, las flores aromáticas cuando caían y el olor a césped cortado era mucho más atractivo para el que cualquier perfume. 

Sus ojos observaban los jardines mientras reflexionaba en voz baja los asuntos más graves que tenía, uno de ellos era el tercer lado mencionado por Rial Black, heredero de Sirius Black, que había llegado en el momento exacto, lo que proponía era exactamente lo que necesitaban, no había manera de que Lucius ayudará al lado de la Luz con gente como Albus Dumbledore y James Potter allí, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que Draco evitará la vida que él mismo había sido obligado a llevar. 

Lucius Alexander Abraxas Malfoy era el epítome de la clase sangre pura y el poderío, él era todo lo que se esperaba de un purasangre e incluso más, tenía un perfecto control sobre sus expresiones, un aspecto impecable, su elegancia y el refinamiento cultivado lo definían, sin embargo, él había hecho la única cosa que ningún señor sangre pura había hecho.

Lucius amaba incondicionalmente a su heredero, Draco era todo lo que había sido a esa edad con la fundamental diferencia que no había crecido sabiendo que tendría que servir a un Señor Oscuro demente. Lucius había sido contaminado desde niño, solamente dándose cuenta de su error después de que terminara la escuela, pero Draco era su fuente de amor, risas y buenos recuerdos de los últimos 15 años, para Lucius, la idea de que el elegante Draco, que tenía tan buen corazón se viera obligado a servir a un mestizo que actuaba como un sangre pura era una cosa de disgusto, no de honra.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un elfo doméstico apareció detrás de él con un plop, se volvió y sonrió, era Dobby, uno de sus elfos domésticos preferidos. Dobby había tenido el honor de estar alrededor de un joven Draco y a su lado por lo que tenían muchas historias divertidas con él hasta el día que Draco cumplió diez años, después el elfo había servido a Narcissa hasta su muerte en el verano pasado.

Fue una extraña coincidencia para muchos que la misma viruela de dragón que había matado a su padre, Abraxas Malfoy también hubiera provocado la muerte de la hermosa Narcissa Malfoy antes Black, los enemigos de Lucius aseguraron que no había sido una coincidencia en lo absoluto. Lucius había contestado con frialdad esa opinión comentando ácidamente que sería difícil que él o su heredero fueran amenazados con algo tan peligroso como la viruela de dragón.

La muerte de Abraxas cuando él tenía veinte años había sido de gran alivio, el anciano señor . Malfoy casi había destruido su apellido y el poder que venía con él, lo que realmente hizo feliz al joven Lucius fue que la muerte de su padre la sintió como una especie de venganza, para Lucius, Abraxas había matado a su amada madre, Lady Belladonna Elpis Malfoy.

Belladonna había sido una mujer muy elegante de herencia griega, ella había sido suave y dulce y había querido a Lucius, realmente sentía mucho más afecto por el que por su Señor, ella nunca había aprobado al Señor Oscuro, aunque sus opiniones se mantenían en la tranquilidad de las tardes de té con su hijo. Lucius tenía dieciséis años cuando ella murió, su padre le dijo que había tenido una pequeña caída por las escaleras del ala norte, Lucius se había sentido devastado, había sido traído a casa desde la escuela el día del funeral y enviado de regreso esa misma noche.

Por lo que Lucius había sentido poco dolor y mucha amarga satisfacción cuando su padre había muerto de algo tan pequeño como un ataque vicioso de virus de dragón. Le había tomado a Lucius diez años y un matrimonio con una mujer de una familia bien educada para restaurar su nombre. Lucius casi se estremeció recordando el pasado, la unión entre él y Narcissa Black había sido de conveniencia más que conocido, supuso que había tenido suerte en el asunto, Narcissa había adorado a Draco, realmente Podía haber sido terrible con él por haber sido un niño creado sin amor y por deber. 

Saliendo de sus pensamientos de nuevo miro hacia Dobby y le dijo:

— ¿Tienes algún mensaje Dobby? —.

— No señor, pero su huésped está aquí, él está en la sala de estar principal —.

Lucius parpadeó. Se había distraído lo suficiente con sus pensamientos que no recordaba a la persona que había invitado a la mansión.

— Podrías describirlo por favor —.

— Pelo castaño, ojos color ámbar, está siendo muy bueno con Dobby —.

Lucius asintió. 

— Remus Lupin — Dijo en voz alta, resistiendo las ganas de sonreír — Dobby dile a uno de los otros elfos domésticos que lo conduzcan hasta aquí y traiga una taza de té con una pequeña merienda —.

— ¡Dobby está en camino, señor! — El elfo doméstico grito antes de desaparecer —.

¡No podía creer que casi había olvidado que había invitado a Remus a venir hoy! Calmo cuidadosamente su expresión y volvió a mirar hacia afuera en dirección a los jardines, no sería bueno que Remus ahora se diera cuenta de su codiciosa expresión, ¿Verdad?. 

Cuando Severus mencionó que Remus debía saber sobre la idea de Rial fue su oportunidad perfecta, hacía bastante tiempo, casi antes que el Baile de Navidad del año pasado había empezado a tomar nota del tímido e inteligente hombre lobo y realmente si era sincero consigo mismo había empezado a interesarse por el licano después del tercer año de Draco, cuando Severus le había comentado el atroz comportamiento de Draco con el profesor.

Tras observar como el licano cuidaba, evitaba lastimar y se relacionaba con gran parte del mundo mágico Lucius se había ido metiendo con lentitud con su típico y admirable aplomo sangre pura. Le preocupaba el bienestar de Remus después de haber leído sobre la nueva restricción adicionada en en las restricciones de los hombres lobo, las restricciones si que eran ridículas.

Los hombres lobo en si no eran peligrosos, lo que era peligroso era la opinión general de los magos hacia ellos, los precios colocados para la poción matalobos y sus ingredientes hacían que sus transformaciones fueran peor de lo que ya eran, Lucius era un partidario firme respaldando financieramente a los LRS comúnmente llamada la Sociedad de Ayuda a la Licantropía, la que ayudaba a encontrar trabajo para los licántropos y para pagar sus pociones, junto con la promoción de la verdad sobre la historia mágica de la licantropía para el público en general.

Al oír el sonido de las suaves pisadas en el suelo de mármol detrás de él, Lucius se dio la vuelta, Remus se paró justo en el comienzo del porche mirando a su alrededor, el gran terreno con los ojos muy abiertos. Muy pocas personas sabían o se daban cuenta de lo grande que era Malfoy Manor y menos sabían que Lucius era un firme partidario protector de la privacidad familiar, lo que Remus tampoco sabía era de que Lucius tenía la intención de añadirlo a él como parte de su familia.

Sus inteligentes y expresivos ojos se encontraron con los de él y Remus en voz baja dijo:

— Ya veo porque no te gusta la multitud, tu casa es realmente muy tranquila —.

— Gracias y sí es una de las razones por las que me gusta evitar las salidas públicas — Respondió Lucius haciendo un gesto hacia las sillas y la pequeña mesa diciendo — Toma asiento Remus sé que probablemente has estado muy ocupado recientemente —.

— Sólo un poco más ocupado que en el último tiempo — Murmuró hundiéndose en una de las sillas con un ligero suspiro, sus ojos ámbar brillaron un poco cuando dijo — La última de las restricciones hace la vida mucho más difícil —.

Lucius resopló.

— La restricción más recientes ridícula, así de simple, la colocación de un toque de queda a los que siguen en registro y las demás restricciones no van a resolver el problema, la única manera detener el brote de ataques será después de que Fenrir y sus compinches sean detenidos —. 

Los ojos de Remus se oscurecieron recordando cuando dijo:

— Detener a Fenrir no es tan fácil como se piensa, es mucho más inteligente y violento de lo que la gente piensa, su control sobre sus compinches y la manada es absoluta e indiscutible —.

— Estuviste entre ellos hace unos años ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Lucius —.

Remus lo miró con dureza y al cabo de un momento, dijo:

— Sí, y me gustaría saber de dónde sacaste esa información, por lo que yo sé los únicos presentes en esa reunión fueron Albus y… — Se calló entre cerrando los ojos —.

— Severus — Terminó Lucius con una pequeña sonrisa mientras servía un par de tazas de té y continuó sin problemas — Mi amigo me dice mucho, que yo devuelvo de igual forma, mi información es sobre todo los temas que surgen cuando es despedido de las reuniones, a veces le resulta útil —. 

Remus se mantuvo en silencio mientras colocaba un par de cubos de azúcar en su té negro y lo revolvía lentamente. Lucius noto que había recibido alguna clase típica de modales, no movió mucho más que lo necesario evitando hacer que el pequeño tintineo de la cuchara contra la vajilla. 

— Tu mencionaste algo que Severus quería hacerme saber — Dijo Remus finalmente —.

— En realidad, la idea fue de Rial; Severus simplemente nos la repitió para Sirius y para mi, Rial mencionó la formación de un tercer lado, una lucha contra el Señor Oscuro y los prejuicios planteados por la Luz —.

Remus parpadeó y pensó por un momento.

— La idea tiene mérito, conozco a varias personas que podrían estar interesadas en la idea. Rial no se comporta mucho como un niño, ¿Verdad? Su inteligencia y su lógico pensamiento son fenomenales —.

— Él tiene algo que demostrarse a sí mismo — Dijo Lucius —.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —.

— Sólo piensa en ello por un momento, durante los primeros 15 años de su vida fue ignorado, menospreciado y culpado por cosas que no eran su culpa, sino de su madre, su mágica fue suprimida y le dijeron que él era equivalente a nada, después de que se libera de la supresión y finalmente logra asistir a la escuela de su hermano, la última cosa que él quería hacer era desaparecer bajo el centro de atención que es Zachary, no es como si él lo quisiera, él es un Slytherin de pies a cabeza que quiere demostrar que el vale la pena al completo.

— Suenas como si entendieras su punto de vista — Comentó Remus —.

— Lo entiendo perfectamente, cuando obtuve el control del nombre Malfoy y su señorío a los veinte años, tenía que demostrarle a la sociedad que no iba a ser el hombre grosero y arrogante que era mi padre. Me tomo una gran cantidad de tiempo, esfuerzo y el matrimonio con Narcissa poder reparar el nombre de mi familia, tuve suerte con ella, estuvo dispuesta a todo eso, ella y yo éramos más amigos que cónyuges y adoraba completamente a Draco —.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — Preguntó Remus —.

— Ella sabía que era más por necesidad que por algún afecto real, sin embargo ella pudo haber sido terrible hacia un niño nacido de la falta de un amor real, en vez de eso Draco creció con dos padres que más bien le mimaron — La expresión de Lucius era de tristeza — No me di cuenta exactamente de lo mucho que lo había echado a perder hasta Severus vino y me visito al final de su 3er año, el mantiene un ojo sobre Draco y me permite saber acerca de cualquiera de sus problemas de conducta. Al final de ese año Severus me dijo Draco había sido "mal educado" con uno de sus profesores —. 

Lucius sostuvo la mirada de Remus mientras continuaba:

— Siempre he sido un firme defensor de los licántropos y oír lo mal que mi hijo actuó hacia uno de ellos que además era un profesor no fue menos que inaceptable. Mi familia es no está compuesta por la chusma ignorante que creen que los hombres lobo son peligrosos —.

Remus retiró su mirada de la suya, parecía avergonzado cuando dijo suavemente:

— Me he acostumbrado a ser poco fiable para la mayoría, esto no quiere decir que me gusta, me he encontrado en los últimos años sabiendo que no soy más que una piel fina, pero no me gusta ser algo que las personas temen —.

— Remus — Dijo Lucius en voz baja, mirando con sus ojos plateados la mirada ámbar — Tú no eres una criatura, las razas mágicas son un regalo, la mayoría simplemente no los aprecian como deberían. Los hombres lobo son excepcionalmente potentes y su sentido del olfato, el tacto, el oído y la vista es fenomenal, pero se paga un tremendo precio de esos regalos —.

Después de un momento de silencio, continuó:

— Te he estado estudiando un poco con ayuda de tus allegados y se lo suficiente como para saber que no has estado tomando la poción Matalobos, también sé que te sientes un poco despreciado por algunos miembros de su Orden, me gustaría ofrecerte un lugar para quedarte y la poción que requieras —.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron y parecía que estaba a punto de protestar, sin siquiera pensarlo Lucius puso un dedo en sus labios para detenerlo.

— No estoy haciendo esto por lástima, ni es cualquier tipo de truco o plan, me encuentro muy solo en este enorme lugar, con Draco en la escuela y eso y francamente, Remus, me parece que eres un tanto intrigante y complejo y te agradecería la oportunidad de llegar a conocerte mejor —.

Los ojos ámbar de Remus se oscurecieron y se aguadaron ligeramente, volviendo su rostro lejos de la intensa mirada de Lucius le dijo:

— Muy bien, Lucius, sin embargo, si soy algún tipo de inconveniente para ti quiero que me lo digas —. 

Lucius se sintió nuevamente satisfecho sintiendo una sonrisa marca registrada Malfoy recorrer sus rostro cuando casi ronroneo.

— Dudo mucho que vayas a ser un inconveniente, Remus Lupin —.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en el gran salón para el almuerzo, conversando en voz baja a Terry, era simplemente increíble lo mucho que tenían en común, todo, desde los equipos de Quidditch a los libros favoritos. El Ravenclaw era mucho más que su inteligencia y libresco exterior, era un besador increíble. Habían compartido la tarde anterior juntos en Hogsmeade, caminaron alrededor del pequeño y pintoresco pueblo antes de detenerse en las Tres Escobas. 

Miro un poco de lado a lado la mesa capturando por un momento con su mirada los ojos de color verde oscuro, la cálida expresión de Rial estaba aplanada mientras miraba a Terry lanzandole dagas con los ojos antes de volver a su conversación con Pansy y Theodore. Torian y Blaise se sentaron frente a ellos discutiendo sobre su ensayo de Encantamientos. Draco frunció el ceño, ¿Cuál era el problema de Rial? No era típico de su compañero de Slytherin actuar de manera con nadie excepto con Zachary y sus pequeños seguidores.

Después de decidirse, dijo:

— Rial, ¿Vamos a terminar ese ensayo de Encantamientos hoy? —.

Los ojos verdes planos lo miraron y Rial dijo con frialdad:

— Ya lo terminé anoche mientras estabas — Sus ojos se movieron despectivamente hacia Terry — en ese momento estabas ocupado de otra manera — La sonrisa que recorrió sus finos labios le dijo que en realidad no sé estaba disculpado —.

Draco se sorprendió al oír el tono de voz de su amigo, estaba distraído cuando Terry dijo a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa:

— Yo te ayudaré a terminarlo, Draco —. 

Movió sus ojos agradecidos hacía Terry y sonrió diciendo:

— Gracias Terry, ¿Quieres que nos reunimos en la biblioteca después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —.

Rial recogió bruscamente sus cosas, se puso de pie y se alejó, Draco lo observó con ojos sorprendidos cuando dijo Terry.

— Está de muy mal humor, ¿Verdad? Y si, estaría encantado de verte después, en nuestro lugar de siempre ¿Vale? —.

Draco le dió a Terry una suave sonrisa distraída y un beso en la mejilla diciendo:

— Perfecto —.

Terry sonrió y se fue en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw, dos asientos a su derecha Pansy le dio una mirada de bastante disgusto.

— ¿Que? — Dijo todavía confundido por la abrupta partida de Rial —.

Ella lo miró a los ojos por un momento y resopló.

— Tu eres bastante denso a veces, Draco Malfoy — Dijo reuniendo sus cosas mientras caminaba en la misma dirección que Rial —.

Eso no había sido nada útil, pensó con fastidio mirando hacia la mesa principal vio a Severus mirando en su dirección sacudiendo la cabeza el profesor de ojos negros se levantó y se marchó con su habitual llamarada.

¿ Que pasaba con todo el mundo hoy?

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

 _Muy bien, es semana de traducción, se que eso empieza el domingo, pero es más difícil traducir que escribir, o eso siento yo, peero estaré traduciendo hasta el domingo, porque ese día empieza la edición de Entre Sombras, nos vemos pronto y en lo personal amo a Remus y Lucius casi tanto como amo la ternura de los celos de Rial_


	10. Imperdonable

Capítulo Diez

Imperdonable

Rial estaba echando humo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Cómo era posible que Draco fuera tan ciego para no ver la forma en la que Terry lo molestaba? El beso del fin de año pasado pesaba en sus pensamientos, ¿Es que era ciego? O ¿Draco no había tomado el beso de la misma forma que el? Era muy frustrante, ya que su falta de habilidades sociales lo ponía muy por detrás de sus compañeros.

Pansy Parkinson se acercó a su lado y le dijo con aspereza:

— Draco es un idiota, pero no te preocupes vendrá dentro de poco a buscarte —.

— ¿Disculpa? No te entiendo — Dijo Rial suavemente —.

Ella resopló con indignación.

— No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Rial, He visto la expresión de tu cara cuando Draco y Terry están interactuando, es todo lo que ves, quieres mucho a Draco, ¿Verdad? —.

Rial apartó la vista mirando a una niña Hufflepuff de segundo año y a su amiga Gryffindor, con su pálida tez sonrojada se dió la vuelta obviamente avergonzado por haber sido atrapado en su pobre intento de escuchar a escondidas.

— Sí — Admitió finalmente, hablando en voz muy baja — Le quiero desde antes de que él me diera un beso al final del año pasado —.

— ¿El te beso? — Hablo chillando —.

Rial la fulminó con la mirada y dijo entre dientes:

— Baja la voz, ¿Quieres? —.

— Lo siento, pero es más idiota de lo que pensaba, él debe recordar que tú has tenido muy poca interacción social y saber que debe ser más demostrativo ya que el tiene un poco más de experiencia —.

Unos pasos ligeros detrás de ellos hicieron girar ligeramente a Rial, Draco se movía con gracia en su dirección a paso rápido, dándoles una mirada ligeramente irritada cuando los alcanzó.

— No se por qué ustedes son tan impacientes, después de todo ésta "Profesora" Umbridge, obviamente favorece a los Gryffindor's —.

— Si no estás preocupado por las clases puedes ir a pasar el dia con tu precioso Terry — Dijo mordaz Rial entre dientes avanzando unos pasos —.

— : Maestro, usted está enojado: — Dijo Cyphre entre dientes alrededor de su cuello —.

Acariciando a su esmeralda familiar con suavidad le respondió:

— : Estoy bien ahora, Cyphre. Siento haber perturbado tu descanso : —.

— : Su dragón lo mira con una expresión extraña : — Observó Cyphre —.

— : ¿Mi dragón? ¿Por qué dices eso? : —.

— : Se siente atraído por él, lo puedo oler, lo apruebo, sería un buen padre para sus crías : —.

La cara de Rial se puso roja de vergüenza, fue una cosa buena que había distancia entre él y Draco, ya que él había empezado a comprender el Parselmouth básico y sería muy malo para el que Draco escuchara lo que Cyphre había dicho tan francamente.

— : Cyphre, yo soy un poco joven para estar pensando crías : — La regañó —.

— : Sin embargo, usted está precisamente en la edad adecuada para estar pensando en quién quiere que sea el padre de esas crías : — Replicó Cyphre —.

Suspirando en dirección a su terca familiar dijo entre dientes:

— : Vuelve a dormir, la siguiente profesora probablemente desee hacer daño : —.

Cyphre no respondió, en lugar de eso se deslizó a lo largo de su piel, debajo de su camiseta hasta enrollarse alrededor de su brazo derecho, tomando un momento para recuperarse del momento entró al aula, haciendo caso omiso de Zachary y sus compinches ya sentados y riendo sobre algo.

Tomó asiento al fondo de la clase, sentándose a lado de Theodore Nott y sacando su libro de Principios Básicos para Principiantes miraba a él con ironía, normalmente le gustaba esta clase; sin embargo, con su sabiduría se había convertido en su menos favorito en menos de un milisegundo, su clase preferida era la de Transfiguraciones y era mucho decir, después de todo Transfiguraciones era impartida por MeowGonagall, Jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

Theo se movió nerviosamente a su lado y por último vacilante dijo:

— ¿Rial? —.

Volviendo sus ojos verdes hacía su compañero le preguntó:

— ¿Que pasa Theo? —.

— ¿Te gustaría venir a Hogsmeade conmigo el próximo fin de semana? —.

Decir que Rial estaba en shock sería educado, de todas las cosas que Theodore Nott podría haber dicho, esa era una de las que jamás pensó, Rial lo considero un momento y una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza decía que pensara en lo celoso que estaría Draco.

Fue esa pequeña voz la que decidió por él, dándole una brillante sonrisa a Theodore dijo suavemente:

— Me encantaría, ¿A que hora y en donde nos vemos? —.

— ¿Qué te parece en la torre del reloj a las 11:00 en punto? — Sugirió Theo aturdido, pensando en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió —.

— Suena perfecto — Respondió y Theo le sonrió antes de volver su mirada al frente cuando la puerta de estrelló dejando pasar a Umbridge —.

— Varitas — Dijo con su pequeña y vibrante voz de soprano entrecortada —.

Rial dudó por un segundo antes de sacar su varita blanca, sin saber si esto era o no otro truco, sus siguientes palabras, casi hacen que su mandíbula cayera al suelo.

— Vamos a estar aprendiendo el hechizo de desarme de hoy en día, niños. Ahora, este hechizo es un poco difícil y no espero que ustedes puedan dominar al primer día — Ella sonrió al ver sus expresiones atónitas —.

— El encantamiento de desarme es el hechizo expelliarmus, cuando se pronunció adecuadamente, va a hacer que la varita de un oponente vuele fuera de sus manos como… —.

Rial perdió los estribos.

— ¡Expelliarmus! —.

La varita de Umbridge se disparó fuera de su mano extendida y cayó con fuerza en su palma.

— Al igual que — Dijo de manera constante — Un tonto que no puede lanzar un hechizo de desarme adecuado, debería de estar en segundo año, no 5to. ¿Qué hizo mezclar sus notas de clase? —.

Los Gryffindor aguantaron la respiración a la espera, los ojos de Umbridge se estrecharon y ella se acercó a él, arrebatándole la varita de la mano diciendo suavemente:

— Tu falta de modales te hace un poco Slytherin, 50 puntos menos para Slytherin y te has ganado una semana de detención en mi oficina a las 6 de la tarde —.

Rial cuidadosamente puso su libro a un lado, cogió la correa de su bolso y se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta antes de volverse hacia ella, frunció su labio superior en una ligera mueca y dijo en un tono de voz tan elegante como su Jefe de Casa:

— Tal vez los Slytherin deberían ser los que enseñen señora Umbridge, si un hechizo desarme es la medida de su conocimiento —.

Luego salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, fue infantil, pero se sintió mejor que la explosión que hizo eco por el pasillo delante de él, él sabía que su Jefe de Casa, tenía un período libre esa mañana, así que se encaminó rápidamente hacia las mazmorras, reflexionaba con una mueca de dolor, que Severus no estaría feliz por la pérdida de puntos y la detención.

Asomando la cabeza por la puerta del aula de pociones vio a Severus escribiendo con rapidez en la pizarra, preparándose para su próxima clase. Vacilante entró, dejando caer su bolsa en una de las sillas, las instrucciones eran para una clase joven, decidió, la poción que se preparará era una pimentonica, endiabladamente complicada si precipitaban con los cortes de los ingredientes, para la poción pimentonica tenía que estar todo cortado de manera uniforme y lisa.

— ¿Señor? — Le habló en voz baja —.

Los ojos negros se encontraron de inmediato con los suyos y los ojos de Severus se abrieron minuciosamente con sorpresa

— ¿No se supone que debería estar en Defensa en este momento, señor Black? —.

— Salí a mitad — Admitió Rial —.

Severus dejó la tiza, sus largos dedos se movían con precisión.

— ¿Usted se salió en clase de Umbridge? No puedo decir que espero que ella lo tome a la ligera —.

— Ella ya me castigo con una semana de detención y descontó 50 puntos de Slytherin — Rial bajó los ojos, sintiendo vergüenza al admitirlo, no se había sentido tan mal caminando hasta aquí, pero ahora podía ver exactamente cuán estúpido se había comportado —.

— ¿Por qué? — El tono de Severus fue parejo, sin acusación —.

— Ella iba a enseñarnos un hechizo y perdí los estribos y lo use en ella — Admitió Rial —.

— ¿Atacaste un maestro? — Severus preguntó, sonando incrédulo — Rial, ¿Acaso eres un descerebrado Gryffindor? —.

— ¡No! — Dijo Rial a la defensiva —.

— Entonces, ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín te poseyó para atacar a un miembro del personal? —.

— ¡Fue el hechizo Expelliarmus, profesor! ¡Ella actuaba como si no supiéramos cómo lanzar un hechizo básico de desarme! Si prefiere que me quedé allí sentado como un ignorante 1er año que tal vez debería cambiarme de casa — Explotó Rial —.

Severus se congeló y lo miró por un momento.

— Por supuesto que no espero que usted actúe como un idiota, Black — Dijo fríamente — Usted no mencionó el hechizo que les iba a enseñar, ¿A qué conclusión piensa que llegue cuando vino a decirme que utilizo un hechizo sobre ella? —.

Rial se dejó caer en una silla, bajando los ojos al suelo.

— Lo siento profesor Snape, no era mi intención gritarte, ni implicar que yo debería hacer un cambio total de casa,el comentario de ser un Gryffindor me dolió y exagere, parece que estoy haciendo eso en gran cantidad últimamente —.

Unos largos dedos tocaron su barbilla e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, Severus lo miró a los ojos y Dijo en voz baja:

— Usted no es el único que debe disculparse, lo siento, se lo mucho que desprecia esa casa, ahora, ¿ A qué hora te cito para tu detención? —.

— A las 6:00 pm — Respondió el, sintiéndose aliviado — Y yo como que la insulte antes de salir — Admitió —.

Severus se apartó de él y se dirigió de nuevo a la pizarra, riéndose con pesar, dijo:

— Por supuesto que eres hijo de tu padre, Rial. Exaltados, impetuoso y poco pacientes —.

El tomo sus cosas, sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora y con su estado de ánimo renovado decidió molestar un poco al profesor, haciendo una pausa en su camino hacia la puerta le dijo:

— Entonces esto debería ser una buena práctica para usted ¿No? Por la forma en la que ha estado buscando a mi padre yo diría que sí —.

Dejando a Severus inmóvil por la vergüenza siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

Eran las 6:00 de la tarde y el estaba en el despacho de Umbridge, mirando a su alrededor con una expresión de completo desagrado en su rostro. La habitación era completamente rosa y blanco, había una pequeña mesa donde había unos cuadros rosas y tenía el mantel blanco y había fotos de gatos por todas partes, Rial odiaba a los gatos con pasión al igual que el color rosa, la habitación le ponía la carne de gallina.

Su otra fuente de disgusto fue la fotografía en su escritorio, era una fotografía con una radiante Umbridge de pie, en medio estaba Cornelius Fudge y al otro lado James Potter. Fudge estaba sonriendo abiertamente y James tenía pegada en sus labios finos una sonrisa.

Rial quitó rápidamente su expresión al por la puerta abriéndose detrás de él, Umbridge entró en la habitación con su esponjosa chaqueta rosa y se acercó a su escritorio sirviéndose una taza de té colocando exactamente dos terrones de azúcar y una pequeña gota de crema en la taza antes de resolverlo con una pequeña cuchara con la punta llena de diamantes de imitación color rosa para después tomar una servilleta y limpiarse sus regordetes dedos levantando la mirada hacía él con falda dulzura y dijo:

— Muy bien, poco Slytherin, ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí esta noche? —.

— Debido a que hice un hechizo fuera de turno — Respondió de manera cortante —.

— No, fue debido a que no debiste hacer ningún hechizo en lo absoluto, sólo los Gryffindor estaban practicando el día de hoy y no soportare que nadie intente burlarse de mi autoridad y tampoco que intente hacerse el tonto en mi clase, ¿Sabe usted cómo lanzar un hechizo silenciador? —.

— Sí — Apenas si logró evitar gruñirle —.

— Lanza uno para que esta habitación esté encerrada en una burbuja de silencio, poco Slytherin —.

Tomó su varita y entonó:

— Silencius Tottalum —.

— Muy bien — Dijo dulcemente — Ahora deje su varita —.

Y así lo hizo, cuando se enderezó ella le dijo suavemente:

— No se va a poner a escribir líneas esta noche, poco Slytherin, tengo la autorización del Ministerio de utilizar esto como me plazca —.

Tomó su varita cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia él señalandolo con ella y murmuró:

— El hechizo silenciador es para que nadie pueda oírte, poco Slytherin, me temo que esto va a doler, aunque solo un poco —.

Ella nivelo su varita y dijo:

— Crucio…

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•

 _¿Alguien más tiene ganas de matar a Umbridge? Porque yo sí, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y nos vemos pronto :D_


	11. La venganza de Slytherin PT 1

Capítulo 11

La venganza de Slytherin Parte I

Finalmente, era el último día de la semana en el que tendría que volver a la oficina de Umbridge, cada noche de esa semana a partir de las seis de la tarde estuvo gritando hasta que le dolía la garganta y para rematar en sus clases más de un maestro lo había regañado por la torpeza de sus manos, tenía dificultades para controlar los espasmos en sus manos después de las tres horas bajo el lanzado y terminado Cruciatus. Umbridge era inteligente, Rial tuvo que admitirlo, no dejaba la maldición el tiempo suficiente para hacer un daño permanente.

En medio de las "sesiones" como ella lo llamaba para entretenerse y dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, ella pasaba arrullando a sus preciosos gatitos o sorbiendo una taza de té, pero lo que él odiaba más y por mucho era cuando se sentaba en su silla y con amor describía la "perfección" de James Potter y su famoso hijo o simplemente del talentoso Ministro de Magia, la mujer estaba obsesionada con Cornelius Fudge y eso era desagradable.

Rial hizo su camino de regreso a las mazmorras, queriendo nada más colapsar en su cama y esperar a que terminaran los temblores. Era a la vez demasiado orgulloso y demasiado autosuficiente como para pedir ayuda o un alivio para el dolor. Sospechaba que Dumbledore alentaba cuando no apoyaba directamente al sapo, por lo que el viejo excéntrico era la última persona con la que iría a quejarse de ella, de todos modos todos piensan que soy un mentiroso y un idiota arrogante, pensó con amargura.

Forzandose a sí mismo a ponerse derecho entró en la sala común de Slytherin, llegando abruptamente a su habitación encabezada por su cómoda cama, se obligó a quitarse los zapatos en la puerta para no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto, Draco y Blaise. Una vez que llegó a su cama no se molestó en quitarse la túnica del colegio, ni el pantalón o la camisa, se derrumbó en la cama tomándose la pequeña poción para el dolor, dando gracias a Merlín por tener su pequeño y privado laboratorio de pociones en casa, allí había elaborado todo tipo de pociones para llevar a la escuela por si las necesitaba.

Intento permanecer quieto en su cama, pero podía sentir el castañeteo de sus dientes, los apretó firmemente aunque todavía temblarán, antes de que comenzaran a castañear de nuevo.

La Cruciatus tenía una poción específica que podría aliviar los temblores de después, pero que no sabía cómo se elaboraba correctamente, tampoco tenía los ingredientes, ya que era una poción de nivel superior, a la altura del veritaserum, por lo tanto la elaboración de ella y las dosis eran estrechamente supervisadas por el Ministerio.

Cerrando los ojos Rial se puso de costado, apretando los dientes con un suave gemido de dolor. Mucha gente decía que los post-temblores eran peores que la maldición real, en este momento Rial no podía decidir, sentía las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro en silencio mientras su temblorosa mano se agarraba del borde de la madera de su cama, con el ceño fruncido apretó más fuerte hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos.

Estaba tan ocupado en eso que no noto el borde de su cama hundirse y casi suelta una patada cuando un codo abrazo lo acercó a un cuerpo caliente.

Draco había estado observando de cerca a Rial la semana pasada, desde que el adolescente había interrumpido la clase de Umbridge, se dió cuenta que el inteligente Estudiante estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Su rostro estaba pálido y las ojeras bajo sus ojos le indicó que no había estado durmiendo y luego estaban las detenciones con Umbridge.

Cuando Blaise le había preguntado sobre ellas cuando regresó la noche del lunes le había respondido alegremente "Líneas".

Pero para Draco, que había sido enseñado a leer el lenguaje corporal y las expresiones faciales, la respuesta que había dado había sido mentira, pero ¿Por qué Rial mentiría sobre algo tan inocente como el método utilizado en una detención?

Sin embargo Draco no había insistido en el tema, ya que su amigo todavía estaba frío con él, pero esa noche había esperado despierto a que Rial volviera, agudizando el oído para escuchar el más mínimo ruido, escuchó pasos afuera cerrando los ojos lo suficiente para ver a través de sus pálidas pestañas, Observó a Rial entrar en la habitación mientras se aferraba a sus zapatos.

El adolescente se acercó sin hacer ruido a su cama, poniendo sus zapatos en la base de la cama, cuando se sentó en la cama, Draco resistió un estremecimiento, la cama de Rial estaba bañado por la luz de la luna e incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación podía ver que sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por el dolor, más que eso Rial estaba agotado, más de lo que debería por unas simples líneas.

El heredero Malfoy observó a su amigo por un pequeño tiempo y mirándolo acostarse en su cama, sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa, la mirada de Draco comenzó a notar algo extraño, el cuerpo de Rial estaba empezando a temblar, tanto que parecía estar fuera de su control, el observó a un lado temblando mientras extendía su mano y agarraba el borde de la cama con la fuerza suficiente para poner sus nudillos blancos.

Draco ya estaba empezando a pensar en levantarse cuando oyó el ruido que decidió por él, fue un suave gemido de dolor, parcialmente reprimido, se puso de pie y caminó tranquilamente hacia la cama de su amigo y se sentó en el borde, Rial que se había volteado en su costado no lo había notado, tomó una decisión, se arrastró hacia arriba y pasó un brazo alrededor del cuerpo delgado de su amigo, acercándolo.

Rial saltó, sobresaltado.

— Shh — Susurró Draco — Todo está bien, soy sólo yo, Draco —.

El cuerpo de Rial comenzó a tensarse hasta que murmuró:

— Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño —.

Los ojos verdes llenos de dolor lo miraron, mientras silenciosas lágrimas de dolor recorrían su rostro, después de un momento Rial habló con su voz ronca:

— ¿Que te hace pensar que creo que puedes hacerme daño? —.

— ¿Aparte del hecho de que te has tomado una poción dolor y todavía estás reprimiendo gemidos y llorando? — Preguntó Draco con sarcasmo — Vamos Rial, deja de tratar de sostenerte por ti mismo cuando estás obviamente lastimado —.

Con eso fue suficiente para el autocontrol de Rial y pareció derrumbarse sobre él, ya no trataba de ocultar las dificultades de, su cuerpo, estaba temblando de dolor. Draco sostuvo a su tembloroso amigo y le susurró al oído:

— Rial, ¿Que te pasó? ¿Qué pasó para que te duela tanto? ¿Para que estés tan mal? —.

— Digamos que ningún otro Slytherin quiere conseguir una sola detención con ella — La voz de Rial temblaba de dolor —.

— ¡No, Rial! Tu no vas a contestarme sólo eso a mi, dime lo que te hizo, por favor —.

— Ella me ha estado poniendo bajo la Cruciatus durante toda la semana — Admitió Rial finalmente, con una voz muy suave —.

Draco estaba en un loco shock, había esperado algo malo, pero no esto, no era una simple maldición, era una tortura ilegal. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Rial hirviendo de furia. Él casi gruñó al oído de Rial.

— ¿Por qué por un demonio no le dijiste a alguien acerca de esa perra? ¿Por qué has estado todos estos días guardando silencio? —.

Rial trató de zafarse de sus brazos y Dijo con un gruñido:

— ¡Draco, tú sabes que yo estoy acostumbrado a confiar sólo en mi! Y además, ¿Quién aparte del profesor Snape me creería? Y si eso no es suficiente, ¿Te das cuenta en la cantidad de problemas que conseguiría por quejarme de su tratamiento hacía mi? Ella me dijo la primera noche que tenía el permiso de Fudge —.

— Muy probablemente respaldado por James Potter — Escupió Draco con amargura — Trata de hacerte sufrir por golpear a su precioso Zachy en el torneo, ¿Puedes sostenerte de pie? —.

— ¿Por qué? — Rial preguntó con suspicacia —.

— Hay que ir con Severus, él tiene el contra Cruciatus en sus habitaciones, lo usa para sí mismo después de cada encuentro con el Señor Oscuro. Rial — Dijo con severidad cuando su amigo comenzó a protestar — Si no vas por ti, te llevaré a la fuerza —.

— Eso es algo que quiero ver — Dijo Blaise arrastrando las palabras sentándose en su cama al otro lado de Draco —.

Él actuó como si hubiera acabado de despertar, pero la reluciente ira en sus ojos decía que había oído toda la conversación.

La obvia preocupación de sus amigos, enterneció suavemente a Rial.

Draco se puso un par de pantalones y la túnica y Blaise hizo lo mismo desde su cama. Ambos ayudaron al tembloroso adolescente a levantarse de su cama poniéndole un par de zapatillas, aunque era mayor que Draco, Rial era mucho más bajo y se apoyó débilmente contra su hombro. Blaise abrió la puerta y salió por delante de ellos.

No había nadie en la sala común, el reloj de arena mostró que eran las 10 de la noche, por suerte las habitaciones de Severus no estaban muy lejos de las suyas; Draco dudaba de que el delgado adolescente pudiera permanecer mucho tiempo de pie, ahora estaba temblando tanto que Draco tuvo que pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura para sostenerlo y mantenerlo derecho.

Sirius Black, reflexiono con una mueca de dolor, iba a estar furioso.

Severus estaba vestido para ir a cama, en un par de pantalones largos, bebía un vasito de whisky de fuego, ese alcohol era fuerte y ya que no era un gran bebedor, ese pequeño vaso era lo único que se permitía en los días de escuela. Esta semana había sido un dolor de cabeza y la causa fue una semana llena de accidentes y estudiantes más idiotas de lo habitual, eso sí no añadía su preocupación durante la semana pasada por Rial Black, así que se sentía justificado por beber su vaso de alcohol.

Dolores Umbridge era uno de los peores profesores que Severus había conocido y eso era un logro. Severus había estado enseñando desde que tenía 23 años y se había encontrado a varios maestros muy idiotas,destacándose principalmente en sus pensamientos estaba Gilderoy Lockhart, el profesor de Defensa de hace tres años, el idiota era peor que James Potter en vanidad y ego, sólo se preocupaba por la cantidad de premios que había ganado y por su encantadora sonrisa, mágicamente perfeccionada.

En cuanto a Rial Black, ella parecía estar aferrada en irritar al Slytherin normalmente tranquilo. Severus todavía se sentía vagamente culpable por lo que había dicho al adolescente la semana pasada, el niño era tan adecuado para Gryffindor como Zachary Potter para Slytherin. Él resopló ante la idea; sus serpientes podrían destrozar al precioso niño dorado en varias piezas en máximo una hora. Sin embargo, estaba realmente preocupado por uno de sus estudiantes favoritos. Rial había estado más cansado y retirado últimamente y todo había comenzado desde que habían comenzado sus detenciones con Umbridge.

Severus fue sacado de sus pensamientos privados cuando la puerta fue golpeada haciendo un alarmantemente y alto ¡BANG! Sorprendiendo bastante al ex Slytherin que derramó la mitad de su vaso de whisky de fuego en la silla negra donde estaba sentado. Con una maldición de sorpresa y molestia cogió su varita y desapareció el desorden antes de agarrar su túnica y se moviera para abrir la puerta.

Un Blaise Zabini con el rostro sombrío estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Podemos entrar, señor? —.

Se movió a un lado, en la intimidad de su habitación ya no controlaba sus emociones tan ferozmente como fuera de ella, por lo tanto sintió que sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock mirando a otros dos. Draco Malfoy entró, sus pálidos labios apretados por la preocupación y apoyado contra su hombro estaba Rial Black, temblando tanto que el brazo de Draco alrededor de su cintura era el único que lo mantenía de pie.

— Tráelo a la silla — Ordenó Severo a su ahijado, ayudando a sostener el tembloroso joven, la piel pálida de Rial parecía haber sido reemplazada por un tejido de color negro, sus grandes ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por el dolor — Draco, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? — Preguntó bruscamente —.

— Dolores Umbridge — Draco escupió veneno en su claramente expresiva voz — ¿Sabe usted lo que le ha estado haciendo a él en las detenciones? —.

— No — Respondió Severus con temor en su voz. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ser malo para que Draco estuviera enojado —.

— Ella ha estado utilizando el Cruciatus en él — Gruñó Draco — Nunca el tiempo suficiente para causar un daño permanente, pero sí lo bastante para que haya estado temblando así por lo menos por un cuarto de hora, eran las 9:00 cuando volvió de la detención —.

— Fudge tiene que ser notificado — Comenzó Severus antes de ser interrumpido por Rial que movía la cabeza en una negación frenética —.

En un áspero susurro, lleno de dolor, dijo:

— Ella me dijo la primera noche que tenía la autorización de Fudge para hacer esto —.

— ¿Autorizo a un maestro para que lanzará un imperdonable en los estudiantes? — Severus sonaba incrédulo —.

— Slytherin's — Corrigió Rial con un reprimido gemido de dolor —.

De eso se trataba, Severus tomó una de sus temblorosas manos con la suya y ordenó a Draco:

— Ve a mi cuarto, abre el cajón al lado de mi cama y trae una poción, es una de color amarillo y en una botella de tamaño mediano. Blaise llama por Flu a Sirius Black, a su mansión de la costa, dile que tiene que venir aquí —.

Cuando Draco salió corriendo a la otra habitación, oyó un silbido de la chimenea y la voz de Blaise decir:

— ¡Black Manor! —.

La otra mano de Rial le agarró con una ferocidad repentina y Severus sintió el terror absoluto dibujados en los ojos verde oscuro y con urgencia e. Su voz le susurró:

— Profesor, el no puede hacerle frente a Umbridge o ir con Dumbledore, eso es exactamente lo que James Potter quiere. Él va a convencer a Fudge que estoy siendo una amenaza y forzará a padre a renunciar —.

Pensando repentinamente claro,Severus se dio cuenta de Rial estaba en lo correcto. Maldiciendo al no haber visto eso antes sacó su varita y lanzó poderosos encantos de bloqueo en las puertas, él terminó de sellar todo, pero magia de sangre, luego echó uno en la chimenea para bloquear cualquier uso Flu después de que Black llegará a través de él. Rial pareció relajarse un poco cuando bajó la varita después de emitir el último hechizo.

Draco acababa de regresar con la poción para la Cruciatus cuando un silbido de la chimenea anunció la llegada de Sirius Black Severus volvió un poco la cabeza e hizo una mueca por la obvia preocupación en los ojos de color gris oscuro, había tenido la esperanza para tratar el dolor de Rial antes de su padre apareciera.

Sirius parecía haber sido interrumpido en su rutina, ya que llevaba un par de pantalones negros de seda para dormir y bajo la aterciopelada bata gris era obvio que no llevaba una camisa. Su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, pero su varita todavía estaba en su funda colocada en el interior de su muñeca derecha. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, constantes y preocupados mientras se acercaba a Rial, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la llegada de su padre.

— ¿Rial? — dijo en voz baja, tomando una de las manos de su hijo en la suya, frunciendo el ceño un poco, dijo con un ligero gruñido — ¿Por qué está temblando tan mal, Severus? —.

— Rial recibió una semana de detención con Umbridge, esta noche fue la última Black, pero ella ha estado lanzándole la maldición Cruciatus toda la semana —.

— ¿Qué? — La voz de Sirius estaba muy cerca de un silbido, empezaba a decir algo más, pero la mano de Rial repentinamente se tensó sobre la de él —.

Severus midió rápidamente una dosis de la poción y la acercó a los labios de Rial, el adolescente la tragó lentamente, con cuidado.

— Draco, Blaise, vuelvan de nuevo a su dormitorio y díganle a los demás que habrá una reunión en la mañana antes del desayuno. Rial va a estar aquí toda la noche —.

Blaise empezó a protestar pero Draco echó un vistazo a la expresión en la cara de Black y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. Sirius tomó a Rial en sus brazos y lo llevó al pequeño sofá, sentado con la cabeza de Rial en su hombro y sus fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso.

Severus cautelosamente se acomodó en la silla de enfrente, viendo los duros ojos grises del moreno, mirando al adolescente en sus brazos dijo en voz baja:

— La poción debe comenzar a surtir efecto pronto, tengo dos cuartos de reserva aquí, lo más probable es que Rial duerma mucho tiempo después de que pasen los temblores, ambos son bienvenidos aquí —.

Black asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin hablar, no tenía claro si él no sabía qué decir o no quiso hablar en presencia de Rial. Echando un vistazo a la fuerte rabia en el elegante y hermoso rostro, supuso la segunda. Veinte minutos más tarde, Rial finalmente se calmó, el adolescente se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su padre y Black lo llevó suavemente a uno de los cuartos de reserva que Severus había mencionado.

Cuando reapareció y cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido, vaciló antes de sacar su varita y murmurar un hechizo. Severus reconoció la luz dorada e hizo una mueca de dolor, el hechizo era un muy poderoso hechizo silenciador, Sirius se volvió hacia él y Severus envolvió de inmediato sus delgados dedos alrededor de su varita de nogal.

— Deshaz las protecciones — Ordenó Sirius sin rodeos —.

— ¿Que? — Preguntó Severus, jugando al ignorante por un momento —.

Los ojos de Sirius se estrecharon, el enojo era evidente en su voz era casi una cosa física cuando él gruñó:

— Estoy seguro como el demonio que no eres tonto Snape. Tienes protecciones en la puerta y en el Flu, pero son protecciones de sangre y te ordeno que las quites antes de que lo haga yo —.

Severus mantuvo la voz firme controlando su irritación antes de responder:

— ¿Qué harás si bajo las protecciones? —.

— Ir hasta la oficina del sapo y mostrarle que sucede cuando tortura al hijo de un auror — Le espero Sirius —.

— No voy a dejar que hagas eso — Respondió Severus —.

Sirius dió una corta y dura risa.

— ¿Que tu vas a dejar que lo haga? ¿Desde cuando necesito pedirte permiso para hacer algo? —.

Haciendo caso omiso de la risa sin humor Severus dijo bruscamente:

—Deja de actuar como un arrogante sangre pura y escúchame un momento. Rial me dijo que Umbridge mencionó que tiene el permiso de Fudge para hacer lo que hace. Si vas y haces algo con ella o decirle algo a Fudge o a Dumbledore, puedes apostar que lo van a usar en tu contra, por no hablar de un tal James Potter que está esperando tu arrebato utilizándolo para convencer a Fudge que te despida —.

— ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mí o por mi familia? — Espero Black —.

— Desde que conocí a tu hijo, ingenioso, inteligente y energético, me di cuenta de que no eras todo lo que parecías — Severus respondió de manera constante ignorando lo que realmente quería decir, no creo que le cayera bien en este momento decirle que lo amaba —.

— ¿Así que va a salirse con la suya? — Preguntó Sirius mirando a otro lado —.

Severus sonrió.

— Sabes Black — Ronroneo — Hay una razón por la que tú hijo fue seleccionado a Slytherin —.

Sirius lo miró un momento y una sonrisa maliciosa curvo sus labios.

— Quiero entrar —.

Severus se echó hacia atrás con satisfacción.

— Creo que podemos encontrar un uso a tus talentos —.

×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Un nuevo capítulo, enserio odio a Umbridge, pero pronto pagará, para que se necesita un ejército si con los Slytherin basta. Jajaja nos vemos pronto.


	12. La venganza de Slytherin PT II

Capítulo 12

La venganza de los Slytherin Parte II

Severus y Sirius pasaron toda la noche planeando, perfeccionando completamente su objetivo, sin demostrar o burlarse directamente de las ideas del otro, lo que resultó, Sirius pensó mientras miraba sus planes, oro puro. Esa perra que había dañado a su hijo iba a caer. No podrían culparlos a ellos o a sus ayudantes y Umbridge se vería forzada a renunciar tanto aquí como en el Ministerio.

Draco, Blaise y Pansy entraron a la mañana siguiente, sentándose en una fila en el borde del sofá mientras inspeccionaban con una sonrisa bastante desagradable la broma. Sirius hizo una nota mental de no meterse con la chica Slytherin, ella era dulce y angelical cuando quería, pero por su tono de voz cuando discutió algunos detalles con Blaise, también tenía el temple y el instinto rápido de una víbora.

Cuando todo estuvo listo para la broma, Rial todavía había despertado, por lo que Severus hizo una excusa para el adolescente, excusandolo de sus clases de ese día, luego le entregó a Draco una pequeña poción dorada y se dirigió a una reunión de personal. Sirius siguió a los adolescentes al Gran Comedor, donde unos pocos madrugadores estaban recibiendo sus alimentos o terminaban su tarea en el último minuto.

Draco se dirigió a los enormes relojes de arena que estaban rellenos de, amarillo citrino, zafiros, rubíes y esmeraldas que representaban los puntos de las casas. Había un gran número de estudiantes que ya levantados por lo que Draco solo podía llegar a la mesa de los profesores por los relojes de arena que estaban enfrente de ella. Pretendiendo estudiar la distancia entre los puntos de la casa de Slytherin y Gryffindor (los leones iban ganando últimamente debido a Umbridge), sacó el tapón de la pequeña botella y la vació en el vaso de Umbridge.

Su lento y cuidadoso movimiento no fue visto por alguien más que Sirius, que hacía como si estuviera estudiando las banderas detrás de la mesa Con el paso deliberado Draco se acercó a un compañero de Slytherin, debatiendo con él con uno de sus comentarios previsibles sobre los Gryffindor. Todo el asunto era tan elegante como era posible y Sirius sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza y admitir que los Malfoy eran de hecho superiores en muchos aspectos.

El personal entró en la habitación y Sirius hizo un saludo al director y Minerva antes de deslizarse en el asiento de la izquierda puesto para él por Severo. Umbridge bebió su copa hasta la última gota, para gran satisfacción de Sirius. De acuerdo con Severus el efecto iba a durar una semana entera.

Al final de la comida hubo un fuerte estallido, Sirius parpadeó y miró a su alrededor como el resto de los estudiantes, antes de mirar a la silla de Umbridge que estaba oscurecido por el humo blanco.

Cuando se borró un gran número de estudiantes se echó a reír. En el lugar donde debía estar su maestra de DCAO estaba un enorme sapo rosado, que era mucho más ancha que la propia maestra, el sapo tenía manchas anaranjadas, verdes y amarillos y los apretados rizos de Umbridge coronaban en la parte superior de su cabeza. Cuando ella trató de hablar todo lo que salió fue un graznido gigantesco.

Sirius rió y observó a Dumbledore que le pedía reunirse con él en la sala de profesores. Cuando llegó a la puerta con un enorme salto se quedó atorada en la puerta haciendo que Severus soltara resoplido de risa.

— Hice la poción a propósito para que estuviera más ancha que la puerta — Dijo entre dientes en voz baja —.

Sirius vio con satisfacción como el sapo se vio obligada a saltar hacia un lado de la puerta. Dumbledore convocó al resto del personal con una mirada y siguió a la profesora saltante. Una vez más tuvo que furtivamente hacerse a un lado de la puerta y Flitwick con mucha satisfacción se negó a asistirla con un encanto dr levitación, pretendiendo no poder entender lo que quería.

Sirius se mordió el labio. Esta parte era con la que habían tenido más problemas; la combinación de una suave poción de la verdad con la poción para cambiar su forma había sido difícil. Dumbledore la cambió de nuevo con un movimiento de su varita aunque aún estaba rosada y furiosa. Severus se había inspirado de la táctica de Rial con la poción Femmelia del año pasado así que su coloración duraría una semana.

— ¡Quiero que el estudiante responsable de este castigado! — Chilló — ¡Será conmigo personalmente y al menos será un mes de detención! —.

— Me pregunto, ¿Por qué un estudiante le haría esto a usted? — Albus cuestionó en voz alta. Era una pregunta retórica, pero Sirius estaba observando discretamente a Umbridge —.

Su boca se retorcía ligeramente y se veía horrorizada. Finalmente Severus se había dado cuenta de que una poción de la verdad no se combinaría con la otra, pero sí con una fuerte poción de compulsión y se vería obligada a decir la verdad. Severus no podría haber pedido una mejor pregunta si le hubiese dado a Dumbledore una lista de preguntas a leer.

— Debido a que torturé a un estudiante con la maldición Cruciatus por una semana — Dijo finalmente mientras su cara palidecía —.

Minerva repente se parecía mucho a su forma animaga.

— ¿Que usted hizo lo que? Albus, ella no puede quedarse impune. Ella tiene que ser enviada al Ministerio para investigarla inmediatamente y a fondo —.

— Así es — Respondió Dumbledore, con muy poco de su infernal brillo en los ojos — Dolores, debo pedirle que empaque sus cosas. No podemos tener a un profesor en Hogwarts que use imperdonables en un estudiante. Use mi Flu para ir directamente al Ministerio de Magia, iré a anunciar su despido ahorita —.

Severus no pudo resistir una burla.

— Me atrevo a decir Cornelius tendrá que buscar un nuevo subsecretario, Señor —.

— Severus — Albus dijo suavemente frunciendo el ceño a su profesor de pociones —.

— Voy a bajar a mis habitaciones En este momento Albus, tengo que trabajar en algunos papeles —.

Sirius se excusó así mismo diciendo que él iría a ver a su hijo.

— Él está abajo, en las mazmorras Black — Dijo Severus cubriendo aún más la salida de Sirius — Por si te lo preguntas, lo excuse de todas sus clases de hoy, ya que no se sentía bien —.

— Creo que voy a acompañarte a las mazmorras — Dijo Sirius con falsa hosquedad para hacerlo creíble —.

Cuando caminaban por el pasillo empezó a reírse.

— Me pregunto. ¿Quién sustituirá a ese sapo? Su transformación fue toda una sorpresa ¿No te parece? —.

Sirius no había sabido qué forma tomaría Umbridge por que Severus había afirmado que el se encargaría con un brillo raro en sus ojos.

Resopló ligeramente y dijo:

— En efecto, un poco obvio, pero valió la pena la reacción —.

Una más Severus se encontró en completo acuerdo con Sirius Black, mirando hacia el Auror sonrío ligeramente se podría acostumbrar fácilmente a este sentimiento...

Una vez que el personal había salido, Draco se dirigió a las habitaciones privadas de Sev. Estaba ansioso por ver si su amigo estaba despierto y si necesitaba algo, tenía el mismo sentimiento, oprimiendo su pecho como cuando Rial cometía un acto suicida, Draco no tenía un hombre parece sentimiento, pero era algo más que preocupación. Pronunciando la contraseña entró en los aposentos privados de su padrino y se quitó los zapatos.

La puerta donde Rial había pasado la noche anterior estaba abierta y la puerta del baño estaba firmemente cerrada, pudo oír el agua correr y convocó a un elfo doméstico pidiéndole una comida decente, pero ligera. De acuerdo con Severus uno no sentía mucho apetito luego de estar bajo la maldición Cruciatus.

Cuando Rial apareció, con su cabello negro todavía goteando suavemente por la ducha, Draco tragó. Su mejor amigo tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y tenía puesto una camisa de cuello alto fue y unos calientes pantalones gruesos a pesar del relativo calor que había en las habitaciones de Severus. La ropa de color negro hacía que su pálida piel se viera incluso más pálida y parecía brillante.

En cuanto apareció la pequeña comida, con una variedad de quesos, tostadas, zumo de naranja y hojuelas de avena, tomó un trozo de pan tostado y extendió sobre él un poco de espesa mermelada de frambuesa, antes de morderlo tomo un zumo de naranja y se sentó en una cómoda silla que había alrededor de la mesa.

— Cancelaron las clases de hoy — Dijo Draco lentamente — ¿Te gustaría unirte a mi, a Blaise y a Pansy para ir a Hogsmeade? —.

Rial apartó la mirada y respondió en voz baja:

— En realidad, se supone que quede con Theodore Nott a las doce y media. Íbamos a ir juntos —.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron, aunque Rial no lo vio y reprimiendo una sensación de irritación, respondió:

— Está bien, solo que esta es la primera salida que se nos permite en el año —.

Los oscuros ojos verdes parecían arden en los suyos grises desde el otro lado de la mesa cuando Rial alzó la vista frunciendo el ceño.

— Soy muy consciente de eso, Draco, pero hemos quedado desde la primera lección de DCAO y no voy a cancelarlo en el último minuto —.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Sev, seguido por Sirius Black, Rial se levantó y se acercó a su padre, aceptando el abrazo que el adulto le ofrecía. Se sentaron uno junto al otro mientras Rial se inclinaba en silencio en el hombro de su padre. Sirius pasaba los dedos por su cabello ahora seco y dijo:

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —.

— Mucho mejor de lo que me he sentido en esta semana — Dijo Rial, sonriendo débilmente — Y se — Continuó cuando Sirius frunció el ceño — Que fue una estupidez de mi parte no decirle a nadie, no me di cuenta de cuánto daño les hice por no hablar —.

— Si algo te duele, lo que sea, no quiero que lo escondas nunca más Rial — Sirius miro los ojos verde oscuro de su hijo y continuó — Escríbeme o dile a Severus o a tus amigos, no trates de mantenerte por tu cuenta otra vez —.

Al ver la preocupación obvia en los ojos de su padre Rial asintió.

— Ahora, ¿No ibas a hacer algo hoy? —.

La cara de Rial enrojeció y asintió. Abrazó a su padre y después de vacilar un momento abrazó a Severus, sorprendiendolo por un momento, pero una sonrisa recorrió sus delgados labios.

— Gracias señor —.

— En cualquier momento, Rial — Respondió Severus —.

Rial tomó su varita de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Adiós Draco, nos vemos luego —.

Draco observó a Rial desaparecer por la puerta estrechando sus grises ojos, sin notar que los dos adultos lo observaban con diversión. Después de un momento se puso de pie y dijo:

— Adiós Sev, un placer verte de nuevo Sirius —.

Se volvió y salió de la habitación con su estilo habitual. ¡No le importa que Rial pasará su tiempo en Hogsmeade con Nott! Sin embargo no estaba muy convencido de eso realmente.

El lunes por la mañana los estudiantes estaban comiendo su desayuno y cotilleando sobre el hecho de que Dolores Umbridge había sido despedida. El tema de la mañana era exactamente sobre quién enseñaría DCAO. Ninguno de los estudiantes tenía alguna pista, aunque sus conjeturas iban desde el regreso del Profesor Lupin hasta las ideas incrédulas de un vampiro.

Rial noto con cautela que Zachary se veía muy presumido, un rápido vistazo a la mesa principal mostró que Severus estaba observando también al adolescente Gryffindor, sus ojos negros eran fríos y calculadores. Dumbledore, por el contrario, estaba sonriendo brillantemente, su centelleo era completo. Los hombros de Rial instintivamente se pusieron rígidos ante la enorme sonrisa, que sólo podría significar problemas.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y se acercó al podio.

— Como se habrán dado cuenta, nuestra maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbridge renunció debido a sus inaceptables hechizos utilizados en las sesiones de detención. Estamos encantados de anunciar que su reemplazo está más que calificado para enseñar una materia de este tipo con un ojo para el retorno de el Señor Oscuro...

— Por lo tanto, tengo el placer de anunciar que su nuevo profesor de DCAO no es otro que el Auror ¡James Potter! —.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron y revelaron a James Potter, de pie en la puerta, era la arrogancia personificada. Cuando los ojos marrones oscuros se posaron en los verdes de Rial sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

— Oh, mierda…

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×

Muy bien, ¿Que les parece? James Potter como profesor, será una tortura completa, les avisó de una vez, el viernes subire si puedo tres capítulos, correspondientes al viernes, sábado y domingo, porque no podré subirlos esos días, tengo un Halloween y la verdad no tendré tiempo de nada. Nos vemos pronto.


	13. Reacciones asistidas

Capítulo Trece -

Reacciones asistidas

Dos días después de que James Potter fue anunciado como el nuevo profesor de DCAO, Rial se dirigió a las mazmorras con sus amigos para su clase de pociones. Severus los tenía "amenazados" la clase seria con una poción difícil que tardaria un mes de clases para terminarla. Rial tenía la sensación de que sabía cuál era la poción que prepararon, sólo había una poción para una clase de quinto año que podrían intentar preparar y tardaba un mes en estar lista. Veritaserum. La potente poción de la verdad que el mismo Severus había inventado.

Sin embargo, Rial estaba tan emocionado con la idea que no dejaba de esperar que realmente fuera esa poción. Había querido poner a prueba su habilidades en pociones desde el verano, cuando había estado implacablemente practicando todas las pociones disponibles desde el libro de primer año hasta el de quinto. además llevaba estudiando teóricamente la poción tratando de desarrollarla desde su cuarto año, no era precisamente una poción fácil, maestros de todo el mundo habían intentado prepararla y no muchos tenían éxito.

En el verano Rial se había enfocado en encontrar la cura para la licantropía y no sólo por el amigo de su padre, Remus, si no también porque había muchas personas que sufrían de la misma condición y las restricciones junto con el tratamiento de la sociedad mágica en general hacia los hombres lobo era repugnante, por ejemplo, los sangre pura habían agregado el poder entregar hombres lobo como cebos para cualquier deporte y Rial había decidido a mejorar su vida.

Llegó a la aula de Severus que tenía la puerta cerrada con seguro, así que se apoyó se recargó en un pilar al otro lado del pasillo, sacó de su mochila su libro de pociones de quinto año y lo abrió en el capítulo sobre pociones de verdad.

Estaba inmerso en su libro cuando escuchó voces. Mirando a través de sus pestañas resistió una sonrisa de lado cuando vio a Zachary y sus dos compinches, Hermione y Ron. Granger apoyaba ligeramente en Zachary mientras reía entre dientes por algo que él había dicho.

Ella tendría el corazón roto muy pronto, Granger podía hacer bastante inteligente, pero no había manera de que James dejará que su heredero se casará con una hija de Muggle. Zachary era un sangre pura 1ª generación, siendo el hijo de dos padres mágicos, James era un sangre pura 4ª generación y sin embargo él era más purista de la sangre que los Malfoy. Lo cual era cómico considerando que los Malfoy eran sangre pura de 9na generación, antiguos en comparación con los Potter.

Rial volvió a su libro, pasando inadvertido por los Gryffindor. Sólo por si acaso él sacudió su muñeca izquierda, liberando su varita de la funda. Él acababa de terminar el capítulo y ponía el libro a un lado cuando una charla tranquila anunció a Theodore Nott, Blaise, Pansy y Draco, por una vez la sanguijuela Ravenclaw de nombre Terry Boot no estaba aún lado del rubio. Rial puso los ojos en blanco, todavía no podía ni imaginar que veía Draco en el.

Después del viaje Hogsmeade Rial había dicho con aire de culpabilidad a Theo que no podía continuar. Theo sonrió y le dijo que entendía, sólo sería terminar perjudicando a los dos. Le había dicho a Rial que Draco estaba siendo un idiota y entraría en razón pronto o el haría que lo hiciera. Rial se rió en voz baja, su temperamental amigo no se contuvo en opinar en lo más mínimo.

Severus apareció en el pasillo, mirando a los tranquilos Gryffindor con una expresión un poco sorprendida, al pasar por donde Rial estaba apoyado contra el pilar este murmuró:

— Los milagros ocurren Profesor —.

El borde de la boca de Severus se torció y agitó su varita en una complicada serie de movimientos, abriendo la puerta de su salón de clases con un silencioso "click". Rial se dirigió a su asiento habitual y se cruzó de piernas perfectamente debajo de la mesa, esperando atentamente.

Una vez que la clase estuvo adentro, Severus cerró la puerta y dijo con su voz sedosa:

— Este mes van a intentar preparar una poción que normalmente es nivel EXTASIS. Como este es su año OWL, lamentablemente esta poción ayudará a disminuir las posibilidades de quién se quedará — Miró a Zachary con una mueca — Vamos a decirles adiós a algunos de ustedes después de este año —.

— Las instrucciones están en la pizarra, como de costumbre. Hoy formarán la base para su intento de veritaserum, la poción de la verdad utilizada por el Ministerio. No debería tener que repetir esto después de 4 años, pero algunos de ustedes tienen cráneos huecos — Una vez más, sus ojos se posaron en Zachary — Aseguren medir bien sus ingredientes y leer cuidadosamente las instrucciones a su totalidad antes de continuar —.

Rial sacó un pedazo de pergamino y su pluma, escribiendo con cuidado por las instrucciones. Mientras escribía oyó a Severus añadir:

— Este es un trabajo individual, Granger. No le diga a Potter lo que ya debería saber —.

Una vez que había escrito las instrucciones, Rial ordenó con sumo cuidado su estación de trabajo, asegurándose de colocar un escudo de bajo nivel en su caldero para evitar cualquier manipulación. Él trajo la lista de ingredientes que necesitaría y cuidadosamente midió las porciones asegurándose al terminar de volver a verificar los números.

Haciendo su camino de regreso a su escritorio, Rial añadió cuidadosamente el primer ingrediente, ojos de escarabajo, a medida que los agregaba los agitaba lentamente y suavemente, el veritaserum requería movimientos deliberados, demasiada desigual en la agitación podría causar que la volátil base explotase. Agito el número correcto de veces y no más y agregó el siguiente ingrediente, alas de libélula. En el momento en que la poción era de un color negro humo. Añadió el siguiente ingrediente, un pequeño frasco de sangre de unicornio dado libremente que debía volver la poción de color blanco puro.

Rial vertió con cuidado el pequeño frasco mientras agitaba de manera opuesta con la que había empezado,viendo como la poción se volvía gris, plata y finalmente blanco. Sonriendo, leía las instrucciones cuidadosamente. Él debía dejarla hervir a fuego lento durante 5 minutos, después el siguiente ingrediente era el frijol sophorous, tomó un pequeño cuchillo de plata y los corto en un ángulo, que hacía sacar mas jugos mas que un corte normal.

La poción se volvió de color violeta oscuro. La calentó de nuevo durante 10 minutos, luego decía agregar las raíces de una planta de regaliz uniformemente picadas, tomando de nuevo su cuchillo para cortes normales y Rial comenzó a cortar las raíces con un ritmo constante, cuando faltaban 15 segundos para terminar los 10 minutos de calentar la poción terminó de cortar las raíces, añadiendolas lentamente en el tiempo correcto, observando como se volvía negra sólida sin brillo que era la descripción correcta del color de la base.

Rial comenzó a limpiar su estación, sorprendido por que había terminado con 10 minutos de sobra. Cuando otros cinco minutos habían pasado Severus se levantó de la mesa y dijo:

— Van a dejar sus calderos aquí, la base tiene que cocer a fuego lento 48 horas antes del siguiente paso. Al inicio de la siguiente lección la poción debe tener una consistencia más espesa y de color verde oscuro. Ustedes sabrán que si han cometido algún error con la base y no tenga aunque sea un color un poco verde tendrán que empezar desde cero su base —.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de la clase, como siempre, comenzando una tranquila charla una vez que pasaban la puerta del aula.

Terry Boot se materializó a las afueras del Gran Salón y los ojos de Rial se dilataron con irritación. Dio un giro brusco a la derecha, en dirección a la biblioteca, si tenía que almorzar viendo a Draco y Terry juntos enfermería.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

Pensativa observó a Rial salir con un brillo divertido en los ojos. El Slytherin de ojos verdes tenía una notable paciencia, pero la ignorancia de Draco iba a hacer que pronto perdiera los estribos y ella esperaba estar ahí para verlo, de acuerdo con las historias si era algo parecido a su padre aquello sería sencillo y explosivo.

No voy absolutamente a Rial el resto del día. Draco dejó pasar a Terry a la sala común de Slytherin y ella lo observaba la ceja arqueada de Blaise. El italiano se inclinó poniendo sus labios cerca de sus odio y le dijo:

— ¿Está tratando de hacer que Rial pierda los estribos? ¿O es realmente tan ajeno? —.

— Es realmente tan ajeno — Confirmó —.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez, él le hizo un gesto hacia el otro asiento y comenzaron un partido amistoso, Draco y Terry se sentaron cerca del fuego, hablaban cuando Terry besó a Draco el ausente Slytherin hizo su entrada.

Los ojos de Rial, Pansy tuvo que admitir que eran absolutamente preciosos, especialmente con ropas que los resaltaban, debido a su posición como mediador de la placa su túnica se volvió de color verde oscuro con un borde plata, el verde era tan oscuro que era casi negro. Ella observó cómo sus ojos brillantes miraban a Draco y Terry y se entre cerraban con furia, su mano libre se apretó en un puño y aventó sus cosas en una silla vacía.

Golpeó con la velocidad cegadora de una víbora, tomando un puñado de ropas azul en su mano y tirando de Terry levantandolo de un salto, él impulso a su compañero empujándolo en camino a la puerta de salida de la Sala Común en un instante. Sus ojos estaban brillando como él gruñó:

— ¿Que tipo de sanguijuelas eres? Esta es la Sala Común de Slytherin así que ¡FUERA! —.

Boot miró la expresión asesina de Rial y se fue, Draco que ya se había recuperado de su conmoción inicial tenía sus plateados ojos llenos de ira.

— ¿Que diablos fue eso Black? —.

— Eso, Malfoy — Gruñó Rial — Fue mi paciencia tirada por la ventana. No me interesa si estás actuando como un maldito enamorado fuera de estas paredes, pero ¡Vas a estar condenado si el vuelve a poner un solo pie en la Sala Común! —.

Draco se puso de pie y apretó su varita con la mano.

— ¡No hay varitas! — Pansy soltó un grito —.

Ella tenía miedo de que Draco o Rial pudieran lanzar una maldición que no quieran lanzar por su furia con el otro.

Cortante Rial soltó su varita y se la entregó a Blaise, que se había acercado a su lado. Draco se la entregó a regañadientes mientras la miraba gruñendo:

— ¿Haremos esto aquí? —.

Rial burlonamente hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y dijo:

— Después de ti —.

Con los ojos abiertos, Pansy y Blaise siguieron a la pareja, Rial nada más salió de la Sala Común cuando le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Draco. La mandíbula de Pansy cayó cuando Draco respondió, golpeándolo en la cara lo suficientemente duro para hacer que se tambaleara.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! —.

La profesora McGonagall llegó a zancadas por el pasillo, acompañada por no otro que el Profesor Snape, cuya voz gruñendo había ladrado:

— ¿Que esta pasando aqui? — Exigió McGonagall —.

— Malfoy permitió que un Ravenclaw entrará a la sala común, profesor. Es una decisión conjunta de más de un Slytherin para permitir que alguien de otra casa pueda entrar y él se opuso a mi decisión de sacar al Ravenclaw —.

Pansy estaba observando al profesor Snape, cuyos ojos negro miraban de la contusión que se iba formando en la mejilla de Rial hasta al labio reventado que Draco lucía. Ella se sorprendió al ver en los labios de su profesor una sonrisa que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por resistir. En cuanto pensó en sus dos amigos repentinamente tenía las ganas de reír. Su Jefe de Casa nunca podía haber esperado ver a estos dos siendo detenidos por luchar entre ellos, probablemente también había adivinado el problema que tenía Rial con el Ravenclaw.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××••×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×

¡Oh Merlín! No podía reír, no ahora, pensó Severus, resistiendo una risita. Lucius reiría bastante por lo tonto de todo esto y Sirius también. ¿Quien pensaría que estos dos estarían en una discusión como está?

En cuanto miro los ojos todavía enojados de Rial, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Rial tenía una paciencia fenomenal, pero las acciones de Draco con respecto a Terry Boot, finalmente habían agotado su nivel de tolerancia. Una vez que estuvo seguro de poder hablar en su tono normal Severus suspiró.

— La justificación por sus acciones, Rial sería comprensible, pero la lucha interna es no aceptable para la casa de Slytherin. Por lo tanto, voy a quitar 40 puntos a Slytherin, 20 por cada uno. Los dos tendrán detención conmigo mañana por la noche. Señorita Parkinson, ¿Por qué tienes sus varitas? —.

— Para evitar que hagan algo que podría lamentar más tarde, señor —.

— Encomiable. Regreseles sus varitas por favor. Si no escucho nada esta noche acerca de ustedes arreglando sus problemas voy a tomar otros 20 puntos y alargar sus detenciones, ¿Está claro? —.

La voz de Rial era un poco inestable por la ira cuando él respondió:

— Sí, señor —.

Minerva hizo algunos comentarios acerca de la locura de la lucha y desapareció. Severus se quedó mirando al par con los ojos paternales y se dirigió por el pasillo. Había oído la conmoción desde su oficina privada al igual que McGonagall había estado caminando por allí.

Una vez de vuelta a la seguridad de sus habitaciones, Severus rió hasta que la caja torácica en su pecho le dolió.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×••×

Otro capítulo jajaja si soy sincera morí de risa jajaja Draco y Rial peleando por celos, tonto Draco jajajaja pero nos vemos pronto gracias por leer mi traducción y recuerden que hoy subire dos capítulos pero a diferentes horarios que serán los de viernes y sábado. Los quiero.


	14. Detención

Capítulo catorce

Detención

Rial Black estaba furioso. No sólo se había metido en una pelea con Draco, sin no que los habian cachado tanto MeowGonagall como su propio cabeza de casa. Estaba bastante seguro de que si la Leona no hubiera estado ahí Severus les habría regañado sobre pelear en un lugar donde podrían ser vistos o que podrían hablar para arreglar la mierda de cierto sangre pura insensible. Así que se veía obligado a cumplir la detención con Draco esta noche desde las 6:30 hasta que terminaran su tarea, que estaba bastante seguro que Severus la haría larga y tediosa.

Ese día ignoro por completo a Draco, negándose a tocar el golpe ahora morado que se había formado en su rostro. La última vez que había sido golpeado en la cara había sido por James Potter después de que lo desconociera el año pasado. No pudo evitar sentirse complacido cuando vio el labio partido de Draco. Por supuesto, la noticia de su pelea se había extendido como la pólvora a través de la escuela y Zachary alegremente había aprovechado la oportunidad para burlarse tanto de los Slytherin.

Rial llegó a la puerta de Severus puntualmente a las 6:30, justo segundos después de Draco. Los ojos onix observaron al par en silencio y el Slytherin los condujo a su almacén. Los ojos de Rial se agrandaron mientras miraba los estantes que iban del suelo al techo y estaban repletos de varias pociones. Severus tomó un portapapeles de un estante, junto con una pluma y mirando a la pareja, dijo:

— Esta noche van a inventariar la variedad de pociones. Debe haber cuatro de cada tipo. Si hay menos, deberán elaborar el elíxir en cantidades necesarias. Si se trata de una poción que no sepan realizar, no, no intenten prepararla. Asegurense de limpiar las estaciones que utilicen, así como están ahora —.

Rial asintió, tomando el portapapeles de Severus mientras miraba a Draco y dijo secamente:

— Yo escribiré en el inventario mientras tu subes en la escaleras y me dictas y ambos podemos preparar cualquier poción necesaria después.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×|××|×•×|×|×|×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado junto a Pansy Parkinson durante encantamientos, lo que le dio a la chica una amplia oportunidad para regalarle. Draco se sentía un poco hosco por lo que se mantuvo infantilmente tranquilo, mirando a su libro.

— Me refiero a realmente, ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Entrar en una pelea en el pasillo estaba destinado a atraer la atención! —.

— ¡Tal vez estoy cansado de la actitud infantil de Rial hacía Terry! — Dijo bruscamente Draco hacia atrás y comenzando a mojar la pluma en tinta para escribir —.

Las siguientes palabras casi le hicieron tirar la pluma en estado de shock.

— ¡Tu eres realmente denso! ¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que la razón por la cual Rial actúa así con Terry es porque se siente atraído por ti? —.

La mano de Draco temblaba, pero estabilizó sus acciones y respondió tenso:

— Dudo que le guste, teniendo en cuenta que está saliendo con Theo — Dijo entre dientes como un ganso enojado—.

— Eres un idiota. Él fue a Hogsmeade con Theo una vez y eso fue todo. Theo me dijo más tarde que se sentía culpable por siquiera ir. Dijo que sólo quería ponerte celoso —.

Funcionó, Draco se dijo a sí mismo, antes de que su cerebro procesara el resto de lo que dijo.

— ¿No están viéndose todavía? —.

— No, Draco, francamente Rial tiene niveles increíble de paciencia, pero has estado actuando como un idiota con Terry. Incluso has obligado a Rial a sentarse lejos de ti en las clases porque le molesta verte con ese Ravenclaw —.

Draco se inclinó y con sus ojos grises escaneo el aula. Encontró a Rial tres asientos delante de él y sentado junto a Blaise. Podía ver el borde de la contusión que se había formado en la cara de Rial donde lo había golpeado, eso desde donde le había golpeado, eso hizo que comenzará a sentirse culpable; había ido realmente demasiado lejos al perder los estribos con Rial.

Él gimió en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza. ¿Cuán estúpida era? El entre todas las personas sabía cómo Rial socializando era un desastre y lo incómodo que se veía el adolescente cuando expresaba sus sentimientos.

— He sido un idiota, ¿Verdad? — Dijo Draco entre dientes —.

— Draco, incluso Snape se ha dado cuenta. Yo diría que has sido más que un idiota — Pansy respondió con diversión —.

Su mente estaba todavía en esa conversación después de que Severus les diera su tarea y se fuera y la cortante voz de Rial molest expresando la opinión de la tarea, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Claro, eso funciona para mí — Respondió en voz baja —.

Draco se acercó a la escalera y se arrastró hacia arriba, contando botellas y diciéndole los totales y los tipos a Rial. Era una tarea muy sencilla y su mente se perdía más de lo que tenía que hacer. En primer lugar iba a romper con Terry y después le demostraría a Rial que el beso del verano pasado no había sido cosa de una sola vez, aunque tal vez no sería necesariamente en ese orden.

Draco sólo llegó a una conclusión dos horas más tarde, cuando terminó de dictarle las últimas pociones. Severus tenía un gran almacén, había más de cien tipos de pociones aquí; incluyendo algunas como el veritaserum que estaban elaborando en clase y sólo habían dos pociones que necesitaban hacer, crece huesos y una poción de aturdimiento que sólo necesitaban dos por cada uno.

Cuando Draco estaba bajando de la escalera vio Rial moviéndose en un ritmo constante y colocando dos calderos, y convocando un pequeño incendio debajo de cada uno. Sacando el libro de texto de pociones de la omnipresente mochila lo abrió en determinada página y dijo rotundamente:

— Voy a hacer la poción de aturdimiento. Puede encontrar las instrucciones para la crece huesos en el capítulo 2 de acuerdo con el índice —.

Cuando Draco comenzó a hacer la cantidad doble de crece huesos miraba de soslayo a Rial, observando sus manos tan sensibles y sus dedos largos midiendo con precisión, ¿Por qué pedir perdón tiene que ser tan duro?, se quejó con sigo mismo. Eso le hizo pensar en la conversación con Rial el año pasado, cuando dijo que el apodo de Zachary para el Draco más joven era: "palo de golf"

Él se rió en voz baja, recordando el intrigante y entretenido año escolar anterior. Él siguió disparando miradas de reojo a su compañero, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que casi añadió más del doble de la cantidad requerida de ojos de escarabajo a la poción. Maldiciendo en voz baja le prestó atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Ambas pociones tenían que hervir a fuego lento durante 20 minutos antes de ser terminadas, así que Draco ayudado por Rial habían limpiado sus estaciones. Rial no había dicho ni una palabra en todo ese tiempo. Finalmente terminaron y miraban las pociones, que todavía estaban hirviendo a fuego lento. Los dedos de Rial estaban golpeando la mesa contando, Draco tragó saliva. Aquí va.

Extendió la mano y cubrió la mano de Rial con la suya, calmando el movimiento de sus dedos, la mano debajo de la suya se tensó inmediatamente y tomando una respiración Draco dijo:

— Rial, lo siento —.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××••×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•

Rial se quedó en silencio y enojado mientras elabora su poción, prestando atención sólo a lo que estaba haciendo y tuvo cierta satisfacción de que el estuviera tranquilo dejando a Draco en un incómodo silencio. Una vez que las mesas se despejaron y las pociones hervían, dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre el mostrador. Ahora que no tenía nada para distraerse empezaba a estar ansioso por salir.

La idea en su mente de salir se escapó cuando escuchó a Draco disculparse. Todavía estaba enojado con su amigo así que le espetó.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? —.

— Por golpearte y ser tan idiota — Respondió Draco en voz baja —.

A pesar de que Rial empezaba a sentir esperanza, endureció la voz y dijo fríamente:

— ¿Qué quieres decir con ser tan idiota? —.

— Me refiero, ya sabes, a no darme cuenta antes de que te sentías atraído por mí — Draco respondió de manera uniforme —.

— Teniendo en cuenta tu relación con Terry — Escupió el nombre Rial — Me sorprende que estés siquiera tocando el tema, Draco —.

Perdió el aliento por un momento cuando Draco llegó suavemente por delante y tomó su rostro alzando para que lo viera a los ojos, esos ojos que lo miraron larga y escrutadoramente antes de decir:

— Si todavía te sientes de esa manera, debo decirte que Terry no significa nada para mí, Rial. Me he sentido atraído por ti desde que nos conocimos, Rial yo antes pensaba que era porque eras un misterio, pero me pareció más fuerte cuando te conocí realmente —.

Rial bajo la mirada al suelo y susurró:

— Lo siento, Draco —.

— Estas perdonado — Murmuró Draco, besando su mejilla suavemente —.

Rial le sonrió y apagó las llamas debajo de los calderos, procediendo a embotellar con cuidado las dos dosis para aturdir. Draco hizo lo mismo, aunque ahora el silencio era uno más cómodo. Draco subió un paso en la escalera y colocar las cuatro pociones en sus respectivos lugares antes de bajar.

Entrelazaron suavemente sus dedos antes de salir el almacén, asegurándose de poner un pergamino debajo de la puerta para avisarle a Severus que habían terminado su tarea.

Ellos no soltaron sus manos hasta después de entrar a la sala común de Slytherin.

×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××••×•×•×•××••

Lamento mucho la demora, eh estado tan ocupada, empeze a trabajar, y la escuela y mi ahijado que empezó a vivir conmigo, es tan difícil, jamás pensé que a mis 20 años tuviera que aprender a educar a un niño, trabajar, estudiar, hacer tareas, ha sido muy pesado, hay veces que no tengo tiempo para mi, pero intentaré seguir ambas historias, pero será más lento, antes podía dedicarme a ellas, sólo estudiaba y eso, pero seguiré, lo prometo.


	15. Explosion mejor conocida como clase

Capítulo quince

Explosión mejor conocida como Clase de Defensa...

No se había impartido la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde que el sapo de Umbridge había sido capturada y llevada a juicio. Hoy era la primera clase de Gryffindor y Slytherin, la primera clase en la que James Potter enseñaría a su propio hijo y al niño que había maltratado gravemente por casi 17 años. Sería por lo que Draco sabía, una clase explosiva.

Caminaba junto a Rial que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, miraba al sangre pura de pelo negro, el hecho de que Rial lo hubiera perdonado por la lucha no significaba que estuviera todo bien de nuevo, aún el adolescente lo miraba con precaución. Draco sin saberlo, había revivido todas sus inseguridades al golpearlo en la cara de la misma y exacta manera en la que James Potter le había pegado el año anterior. Sin embargo, Draco estaba seguro de que podía reparar su amistad y lo " _provisional"_ que estaba desarrollando con Rial.

Él ya había empezado. Terry Boot había hecho una escena cuando Draco le había informado al Ravenclaw que su relación había terminado. Por supuesto, como la insignificante persona que era había empezado a correr el rumor de que había sido él quien había terminado la relación. Draco había sentido poco por el tonto cuando lo había visto merodeando a Zachary Potter y sus amigos.

Habían pasado dos días después cuando Blaise le había informado de la verdad detrás de toda la "relación". Zachary Potter era amigo de Terry Boot y había ofrecido al Ravenclaw una "compensación" por su tiempo si él trataba de romper la relación de Draco y Rial, separándolos haciéndose parecer interesado por Draco, lo que hizo que Draco se molestara más por su estupidez en primer lugar fue el hecho de que casi había funcionado.

El trió entro en la clase de Defensa que casi estaba completa y tomaron asiento cerca de la parte de atrás, apartando una para Torian y una para Blaise, los cuales aparecieron justo antes de que James Potter apareciera por una puerta colocada justo en la parte trasera del aula.

Perezosamente el ex Gryffindor camino, examinando el grupo de quinto año.

— Bienvenidos — Dijo fríamente — A Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como esta clase se llama "Defensa" una gran parte de sus calificaciones se basara en practicar en clases. Hoy necesito evaluar sus capacidades, por lo que deberán tener duelos uno a uno, sacare dos nombres al azar y los estudiantes elegidos pasaran al frente de la clase y utilizaran cualquier hechizo aprendido hasta la fecha y que el Ministerio considere legal para defenderse y desarmar a un oponente — Miro a los Slytherin con especial desagrado y agrego — Si sangre se derrama en cualquier parte de la clase a la parte infractora se le quitara los puntos adecuados de su casa, por lo que ténganlo en cuenta, esta será la única advertencia —.

A continuación, instruyó a los estudiantes a escribir sus nombres en un pedazo de papel y colocarlo en el recipiente de lata colocado en la esquina de su escritorio, después de que el último estudiante puso su nombre en el tazón de los estudiantes estaban a cada lado del salón cuando James retiro los escritorios del centro, alineándolos para crear un corredor de duelo.

James empezó a llamar por nombres, los estudiantes elegidos mostraban diversos grados de talento a la hora de usar hechizos y Potter en su mayor parte se mantuvo objetivo, teniendo el placer de dar grandes cantidades de puntos para Gryffindor por sus hechizos, pero ese era el único defecto que Draco pudo encontrar y que era muy pequeño, Severus hacia lo mismo con Slytherin y era conocido por toda la escuela lo mucho que él prefería a su propia casa.

Draco miró de soslayo a Rial y tomó nota de su mandíbula apretada y sus entrecerrados ojos verdes, el sólo estar en la misma habitación que el adulto lo estaba poniendo nervioso y tenso. Draco cerró los ojos y espero a que James olvidara llamar el nombre de su compañero.

— Zachary Potter y Rial Black —.

 _Maldita sea._

* * *

 _Si eso es al azar yo soy un Hufflepuff_ , Rial resopló para sí mismo, sin embargo, él se dirigió con gracia hacia adelante, tomando su lugar en el extremo más cercano a la puerta. Zachary sonrió a su padre cuando tomó su lugar frente Rial, sacando su varita de acebo de una manera que él pensaba era espectacular, que en realidad era bastante ridícula como las risas de los Slytherin demostraron.

Rial movió su muñeca izquierda y cuidadosamente saco de su manga su varita, la varita de Salazar Slytherin. Con la varita en su mano izquierda se puso en cuclillas sobre las puntas de sus pies y esperó, Zachary estaba impaciente por lo que no le tomaría mucho tiempo...

— ¡Rictusempra! —.

Rial salió del camino de la maldición de cosquillas y enviando un hechizo desarmador, o al menos lo intento, el podía pronunciar las palabras pero no se realizaba el hechizo, alarmado se enterró en sus escudos mentales, en busca del bloqueo. Se lanzo hacia adelante rodando cuando no pudo producir un hechizo protector para bloquear un hechizo de piernas temblorosas, para su mala suerte podía escuchar a los Gryffindor burlarse.

Rial ignorando a todos intento empujar su magia hacia el exterior. Nada. El movió sus ojos involuntariamente hacia donde estaba James Potter y noto la sonrisa maliciosa del hombre y fue cuando el empujo su magia de nuevo fue cuando se topo con un bloqueo fuera de su propia mente y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 _¡Esta suprimiendo mi magia otra vez!_ Decir que Rial enfureció era una gran subestimación, así fue como Potter lo había bloqueado para asistir a Hogwarts en primer lugar, mediante la colocación de un hechizo de bloqueo y supresor de magia. Cuando el empujo su magia contra el bloqueo de nuevo la maliciosa sonrisa de James desapareció, el infame temperamento Black apareció al igual que toda su ira contenida por su control mental y a penas contuvo un gruñido de furia.

Rial comenzó a construir su poder cerca de su propio núcleo, capas de nivel a nivel de magia pura, estaba construyendo en tal intensidad que empezaba a quemar y darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba utilizando las capacidades mentales que lo convirtieron en un Oclumante y Legemerante natural obligando a la magia natural a tomar forma en un martillo mental para el y forjando un delgado pero poderoso pico.

Agarrando su varita fuertemente debatió que hechizo correcto usaría, nada que hiciera daño con el poder suficiente de su magia en estos momentos podría matar si utilizaba un hechizo ofensivo, uno defensivo estaría bien, ganaría de todas formas, pensando en ello dio una sonrisa salvaje, el hechizo que tenía en mente le funcionaria a la perfección.

Zachary no había dejado de disparar hechizos, pero él lo estaba viendo con cautela en medio. Rial le dio un sentimiento de seguridad dando unos pasos antes de caminar hacia la izquierda, hacia la multitud de Slytherin, su ritmo era la de un gato al acecho, listo y seguro con poder y fuerza. Con una sonrisa que mostro sus dientes abrió la boca y solto el pico de magia pura mientras gritaba:

— ¡Expelliarmus! —.

El hechizo rojo salió desde su varita como si se hubiera lanzado desde un cañón. El BANG cuando llegó a Zachary fue suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir las ventanas y arrojó al Gryffindor por el aire. Golpeó la parte derecha de su padre, quien se llevó la peor parte del impacto contra la pared, ellos cayeron al suelo con expresiones aturdidas.

James se recuperó primero y se levanto caminando hacia el, mientras se escuchaban los suaves jadeos de los estudiantes, se detuvo a unos pies de Rial y dijo en voz baja:

— Dudo mucho que necesitara tanto poder para producir un hechizo tan simple, Black. 15 puntos de Slytherin por presumir delante de los demás —.

Indignado, Rial lo miro y replico:

— Yo no habría tenido que "presumir" si un capullo no hubiera intentado suprimir mi magia de nuevo —.  
Los ojos de James repentinamente se encendieron de ira, Rial se mantuvo firme frente a su profesor que era mucho más alto, cerro la distancia entre ellos hasta que hubo menos de la mitad de un pie de distancia entre ellos, la rabia, el poder y gran odio entre ellos fue suficiente para sacarle el aliento a un par de Slytherin. Rial miro los ojos marrones de James sin parpadear, esperando la contestación del adulto.

— Por tal acusación contra un estudiante, por que espero no haya sido contra un profesor va a servir una semana de detención con McGonagall y perderá otro 20 puntos de Slytherin. Fin de la clase —.

Rial giro sobre sus talones y se fue, no se detuvo o camino más lento para esperar a los otros Slytherin, fue en dirección a la oficina de Severus con furia casi tangible, llamo una vez, bruscamente, abrió la puerta y camino hasta el laboratorio, tomando una respiración profunda en un intento de calmar sus nervios, por la forma en los ojos ónice de Severus cuando abrió los suyos y alzo la vista, no había tenido éxito.

* * *

Severus estaba trabajando en una dosis de veritaserum cuando escuchó un golpe seco en la puerta, la cual abrió un minuto más tarde y él se quitó la molestia, sólo había tres personas que entraban en su habitación sin esperar confirmación: Dumbledore, Draco y Rial. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y espero que no fuera el primero, ya había tenido suficiente de Dumbledore actualmente.

Oyó la puerta de su laboratorio abrir y alzó la vista, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se ensancharan en estado de shock ante la vista. Era Rial y estaba furioso, sus hombros temblaban de ira y sus ojos verdes estaban de alguna manera un tanto oscurecidos y comenzaban a brillar con poder, sus dedos largos y delgados estaban apretados en un puño cuando se sentó, dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo y cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar su control.

Severus había visto el infame genio Black suficientes veces con Sirius, pero con la combinación de esa mecha corta y la llama rápida del temperamento de Lily, de repente supo que Rial era mucho peor que su padre si él perdía los estribos. Rial rió brevemente, con los ojos todavía cerrados, y dijo:

—No vas a ser feliz. Me las arreglé para bajar de Slytherin 35 puntos en una clase —.

Severus parpadeó ante el extraño comentario y dijo:

— ¿Qué clase? —.

— Defensa — Rial dijo simplemente, era todo lo que necesitaba decir —.

— ¿Cómo perdiste 35 puntos? —.

— Primero le gané a su precioso Zachary en un duelo y perdí 15, luego tomó otros 20 cuando hice el error de acusarlo delante de la clase —.

— ¿De qué acusaste a James Potter? — Severus preguntó bruscamente —.

— Cuando comenzó el duelo me encontré la sorpresa con que no podía emitir un solo hechizo, al cabo de unos minutos me di cuenta de que era por James. Él me impidió asistir a Hogwarts anteriormente mediante el bloqueo y la supresión de mi magia, estaba tratando de hacerlo de nuevo, así que he cogido una reserva de poder y lo utilice en un hechizo de desarme de gran alcance. Él tuvo el descaro de acusarme a mí de presumir —.

Severus parpadeó.

— ¿De qué gran alcance era este encanto desarmador? —.

— Lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir las ventanas y arrojar tanto a Zachary como a James en una pared — Rial se rió en respuesta—.

Severus se estremeció, ese fue un poderoso hechizo, drenaría al mago promedio por un día solo por construir los niveles de potencia y no hablar de lanzarlo, pero Rial estaba lejos de un mago promedio, Severus lo había descubierto a los pocos meses de conocer al adolecente.

— Voy a estar contento — Agrego Rial molesto — Cuando yo solo le pueda matar y no ser molestado con su arrogancia y naturaleza maliciosa nunca más — Se puso de pie y recogió su mochila, caminando hacia la puerta del laboratorio de pociones — Gracias por escuchar Severus, solo tenía que desahogarme y respirar un poco antes de irme para mis siguientes clases —.

Severus cerró los ojos, la mayoría de la gente no decía algo como lo que Rial acababa de confesarle que haría, el adolescente promedio no tenía la convicción para cometer un asesinado en realidad, pero con Rial estaba más que convencido de que el adolescente podría hacerlo y lo haría, sobre todo tratándose de James Godric Potter…

* * *

Muy bien chiquitos, primero que nada les pido una disculpa enorme se que eh abandonado ambas historias pero estuve en una depresión horrible, por eso preferí traducir que escribir asi que quienes siguen mi otra historia deberán esperar un poco por que a este paso mataria a los Malfoy y haría que Harry se suicidara, pero bueno estoy demasiado dark hoy, espero que les guste siento si hay fallas ortográficas. Los amo y enserio perdón por la ausencia.


End file.
